


Slow Realization

by orphan_account



Category: Longmire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cady Longmire has lived under her father's shadow for years now.  First sheltered, now burdened.  Can her tenuous relationship with her father survive the realization that she has developed feelings for Jacob Nighthorse?It's funny how things can change so gradually, that we barely notice them.





	1. Settling in

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoiler warning! If you have not seen season 5 of Longmire, this may put a small cramp in your style:). 
> 
> I love the character that is Nighthorse! And I would love to see he and Cady's relationship develop to more than friendship! 
> 
> No money was made, this is strictly fiction, and for the enjoyment of all readers involved, as well as myself! 
> 
> Also, I am betaless:) so any and all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own fault! Be gentle.

Cady sighed as she rifled through the papers for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her current case that she was working on was not as cut and dry as she had first thought. The young Indian man she was representing was not a 'bad' person, per say. It was just that he lacked any character references from either work places or home. This seemed to be a recurring theme with many of the people on the Rez. Some had moved with nothing, and no one. Others had lost any support or semblence of normal life in an attempt to settle in more 'friendly' conditions.

As Walt Longmire's daughter, Cady had rarely been exposed to the hardships of everyday life on the Rez. Sure, she had seen it enough. But it wasn't until she started working with the members of the tribe that the young woman had truly seen what life could be like for the Less fortunate.

Realizing that She wasn't going to be getting anything else done that night, Cady organized the files back in their folder and relinquished them until the next morning. Leaning back in her chair, she groaned as her back and neck popped, residual tension from the day escaping with the action. 

As she readied herself to retire, the Red head's thoughts, now unpreocupied, drifted to the reason she now worked with the members of the tribe. Jacob Nighthorse. The man was an enigma. One may think they knew him. Casino owner, business man, millionaire, among other things. What Cady hadn't been prepared for was seeing the other side of him. Sharp witted and protective of his people. Also intensely keen to be involved in their betterment. And in doing so, had involved Cady in the rough road to recovery. A journey that would hopefully shine a new beacon of hope for all the hopeless that resided here. 

It had been especially hard for Cady to take a position working for Jacob, knowing her father's dislike of the man. The more she worked with the man though, the more she doubted her father's judgment on this. The final nail in the coffin being the shooting incident that had left her shaken and, if she were honest with herself, slightly fearful. Had it not been for the rifle that Nighthorse had gifted Cady, she would probably be dead, along with the young woman she had been protecting. 

Not wanting to dwell on unpleasant thoughts, Cady finished her nightly rituals, gave her hair one last sweep of her comb, and padded off to her bedroom. Flicking the lights off, she crawled onto her bed, and burrowed Beneath the covers. Resolutely pushing her troubled thoughts to the back of her mind, Cady closed her eyes, willing sleep to overcome any tension or fears she had. 

As the night took her, Cady's dreams were riddled with intense dark eyes, seemingly unfaltering and unswayed in the dead of night.


	2. Something's changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady continues to work for the Rez, and becomes closer to Jacob, and farther from her father, it seems.  
> Also, Jacob himself seems to be at a bit of a loss on how to deal with his growing attachment to the Sheriff's daughter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, chapter 2! I can't promise to update everyday, but I'll try often. 
> 
> There will end up being some smut:) although not in this chapter. Perhaps a tiny bit of fluff!  
> Longmire and all the characters involved are not mine! I just use them for my own purposes. No profit was made!

Jacob Nighthorse scanned the isles of the casino with hooded eyes. One might think that he was lazily surveying the surroundings, but it wasn't farther from the truth. One had to remain aware and vigilant when dealing with what could be the seedier side of the business. Is wasn't as If Casinos were evil, by their nature, but they did tend to draw some of the more unwanted and problematic people. It came with the territory, he supposed. 

"Jacob". Hearing his name called, the man turned on his heel, looking expectantly at the security officer.  
"Yes?"   
He asked, having to tilt his head slightly to accommodate the officer's height. Nighthorse, while not imposingly tall, was well built and stocky. Not many would take the Indian's lack of height as a sign of weakness. "I wanted to let you know, that Cady Longmire is waiting in your office. I showed her in a short while ago." "Thanks Robert, I'll see to her". Nodding his head in dismissal.   
Jacob pursed his lips, slightly rocking from the heels to the balls of his feet. He had not been aware of Ms. Longmire stopping by. Not that it was an imposition. The young woman had proved that she was her own person, and perfectly capable of creating her own opinion of The Rez, and himself. For that matter. 

Deciding that he very well couldn't continue to ignore her, not that he had any reason to!. And privately admitting that his curiousity was peaked. Jacob ascended the many stairs that led to his office. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Cady scanned to walls, the little nooks and crevices. All housing statues, memorabilia, relics from the past. It still amazed her that so much culture, so much of a civilization could be seen and touched still. Many of the Natives she worked with, or knew in passing, all had some form of attachment to their very roots of existence. Bending slightly to examine a bowl more closely, Cady jumped, whirling around at the sudden opening of the office door.

  
"Damnit! Fuck" Cady huffed, dragging her hand nervously through her red hair. A habit she fed when nervous or irritated. Which seemed to be often, since the shooting.  
"Language, Cady. What would people think?" Jacob asked, looking amused, a slight smile on his lips.

Embarrassed to be caught so unawares, Cady tossed her hair, standing straight, eyes flashing. "I'm sure they would live" she said dryly. "Although I'm sure they have heard worse".  
Jacob put his hands up, palms outwards in the universal sign of surrender. Chuckling softly,   
"I have heard much worse, couldn't help but jab some fun at you, right?" The man had been hoping to get a rise out of the woman, some laughter, in particular. But if seemed that The shadow of having to take a man's life still loomed over her.  
"Can I be of some kind of help, Cady?" Nighthorse asked. Deciding to fill the emptiness with some much needed conversation. 

Seemingly recovered from her impromptu scare, Cady searched for the right words, faltering slightly. 

"I, um. I wanted to thank you for coming over to the office the other day, to see how I was." Fidgeting now, Cady resolutely powered on. "You see, I have never thought I would have to use that gun! Much less kill a man with it?!"  


Jacob noticed the trembling, the way her eyes wandered, her fists clenched. This was a woman who with the bravery of a lioness, protected a native child. But afterwards, when all the excitement, the adrenaline, the will to survive had passed. All that was left was the shock and fear.  


"Cady, no one blames you for what you had to do." As he spoke, Jacob made his way slowly Closer to the young woman. "You defended and protected a woman in need. You did far more than could ever have been expected of you." Jacob stopped in front of Cady, eyes searching her for understanding and acceptance.  


"I know that it was the only thing to do, Jacob, but that realization has not made it any easier to live with." The red head's words full of emotion. Her eyes on the verge of releasing tears she had thought were long gone. Jacob gently cupped a hand under her chin, silently asking Cady to look at him.  


"Death, or taking a life should never be easy. The day it does, is the day you are cold and dead inside. Jacob let his hand slip to Cady's neck, loosely curled around the back. Hoping some physical reassurance would help bolster the strength he knew was just beneath the surface. Cady took the gentle touch as an unsaid agreement from Jacob, and launched into the man's arms. Suprised, but welcome to the embrace, Jacob curled his arms around the woman's slight waist. Cady rested her Head on Jacob's shoulder, more than welcoming to the strong embrace that at least fought to keep the darkness at bay. 

"I'm sorry that you had to experience this Cady. Nothing will remove the feelings you will have to process. I can say though, that this incident will only make you stronger, more resilient to the hardships that are most likely headed this way." 

Jacob smoothed a hand over her head, tucking the incorrigible red hair behind her ear. From his close vantage point, Jacob could see every little detail that graced the face of the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair, flaming burnt red, like a sorrel mare's mane. With eye lashes to match that swept over her pale cheekbones. The dusting of freckles that smattered across her pale skin disappeared under her white blouse. Jacob caught himself wondering how far the lovely marks traveled past what the eye could see. 

  
Before he could let himself head farther down that train of thought, Jacob gently extracted himself from the much calmer woman, stepping back slightly, allowing her to breathe.  
Nodding softly, Cady took a breathe, steeling herself and silently repremanding herself for falling apart in front of this man.  
While she had never stopped to think about the situation with much depth, Cady knew that her relationship with Jacob Nighthorse had changed somewhere along the road. She had been introduced to a side of him that few saw. The man beneath the hard exterior. The man she had come to know was passionate about his role for his people. He was fiercely protective of them, and now her, since the tribe had deemed it appropriate to welcome her into their community.  


Cady's admiration didn't lean only towards the man's work and tribal family dealings, though. Jacob Nighthorse was a handsome man. Maybe not traditionally. But there was an untamed wildness that lurked there, tempting her with the allure of the unbroken plains, or the unexplored jungle. While most men walked, Jacob seemed to 'prowl'. Life a big cat barely tolerating his cage. His black hair, dark eyes and skin kissed by the sun, so different from hers, intrigued her to the very core. 

Cady blushed, seeing that Nighthorse had caught her looking for longer that was stricktly necessary. Smirking, Jacob silently rejoiced in that was clearly not one sided interest. 

"Well, I'd better get back to the office, things are not going to get themselves done." Cady said, by way of trying to smooth her now jittery nerves. "Very well" said Jacob. Gently, he took Cady's hand, and hoping he hadn't read the signs wrong, raised her fingers to his lips and settled a soft kiss on her knuckles. Cady's breathe sucked in instantly. "Oh" allowing her hand to be held lovingly captive by this man who clearly was thinking along the same line as she. 

"Cady, would you allow me to take you out to dinner? This weekend, maybe?" Jacob held his breathe, chiding himself inwardly. A grown man, and nervous about asking a woman out! His mother would have had a ball. 

"I'd love to" Cady's response broke his ruminations. "Really?" He said, slightly taken aback.   
"Yes, really, I wouldn't have said yes unless I meant it." Cady said smiling coyly.   
Um. Ok. Check your calendar and-" "No need". Broke in the red head. "You can pick me up at 5:30 at my house on Saturday. Don't be late". She said, full of cheek. 

With that, Cady swept past Jacob, making sure to brush him on her way out. Her subtle jasmine perfume clinging to the fabric of his shirt. "See you Saturday!" Cady called, closing the door behind her. Leaving Jacob standing alone, halfway wondering what he had just gotten himself into. 

End chapter 2.

Sooo...I hope these two don't read too out of character. I wouldn't think that Nighthorse would be a gentleman, I get the feeling that he respects women. Also, Cady has proven to be a strong woman, so I think she would probably be this confident!   
P.s. I'm placing Cady at 34 (seems accurate) and we know that Jacob is much younger than Malachi(seeing as that swine said so!). So I'm placing him at 52. See you all on date night!!:). Ps Vic will be helping Cady choose an outfit:)


	3. Time flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having orchestrated an evening out, Cady and Jacob's respective weeks fly by! Cady gives in and confides in Vic, also enlisting her help for the upcoming date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Yaaa!  
> This was a particularly fun chapter to write! Juggling the dynamic between a new budding relationship with these two! 
> 
> A huge thank you to Cannibalisticcrayon and Rebalwant2B for the feedback! Reviews are really wonderful and point me in the direction that I hope to be headed:)
> 
> P.S.  
> This chapter ended up a little long. So I decided to split it in two. 
> 
> Longmire, and all characters are not mine!! But I enjoy playing with them:)

Rain pelted the windshield of Cady's car as she traversed the road home towards her house. Her mood slightly soured by the torrential downpour and the buffering winds. She hadn't counted on the foul weather this afternoon. Although, she hadn't counted on many things that had come to pass during the eventful week. Like being asked and agreeing to a date with Jacob Nighthorse. Not that she was displeased, quite the contrary, actually.

The red head's opinion of the Casino mogul had changed drastically since she had come to work for him. Seeing Jacob's work to benefit his people as a whole, and the fervor in which he did it, was impressive to say the least. she knew Nighthorse was a business man, an accomplished, educated self made person. She also was privy to information of a more mundane nature. Like how he loved the Red Pony's hamburgers, How he liked tea, and not coffee. And that his mother was a white woman, and clearly held a cherished place in her son's heart. 

  
Her continued exposure and involvement with the man shed more light on the many facets of who Jacob Nighthorse really was.

Cady's musings abruptly came to an end, as her Bluetooth chirped, indicating an incoming call.  
  
  
"Hey Vic" Cady said conversationally, grateful that the deputy had checked her messages after all.  


"Hi Girl!" Victoria greeted in return. She and the blonde had always been on at least semi-good terms. But with the pregnancy, Vic's tendencies towards attitude fluctuation could be...alarming, to say the least. 

"So What was this message about a date? And needing some advice of one kind or another?" Cady smiled on her end of the phone. The deputy did her best to sound non intrusive, but Cady could here the curiosity in the blonde's voice. 

"Thanks for calling me back with so much time to spare!" Cady said, voiced laced with amused exasperation.  
"Sorry" Vic said, having the decency, and the level of self preservation to sound chagrined. Vic quickly set the conversation on path, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"So, date night? With whom? Where are you going?"  
  
"Im not sure on the venue, although I was told dressy. I need another female's opinion of what that actually entails." Cady stated, purposefully ignoring Vic's first question.  


"I can understand why you needed to call in the backup" said Vic. "You avoided my first question though, who?". The deputy asked with a slightly heckled voice.  


Cady mumbled non commitally into the Bluetooth speaker, answering Vic with the least amount of volume required. "Who?!" Vic asked again, having heard in passing what must have been a mistake.  
"Jacob Nighthorse", Cady repeated, wincing at the dead silence that followed. If Vic's sputtering and overall inability to articulate a coherent sentence were anything to go off of. Cady would bet that she had suprised the cop to speechlessness.  
"Your joking me? This is a practical joke, very funny, Cady". Vic responded, laughter heard easily through the speaker. 

  
  
"Nope, no joke lady. So either you get your ass to my apartment ASAP and help me choose something to wear, or else not one juicy detail is headed your way!" Cady said with hard conviction. Knowing that at least the blonde's natural curiosity would get the better of her.  


"Holy shit Cady, what-" Vic was abruptly interrupted by the other woman.  
  
"I'll see you at my home in about thirty minutes, come with plenty of ideas!"  


Twenty minutes later, Cady pulled into the driveway of her house, noticing the white pickup truck that had taken the space next to hers. The sheriffs office logo making it impossible to confuse the vehicular for anyone else's other than Victoria's. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Cady stepped out of her car. She had barely made it to the walkway, when she was bombarded with what could only be the rest of what Vic had been saying. Before she was so rudely hung up on. 

  


"You realize that Walt is going to shit his pants, right??" Vic stated, while side stepping her on the walkway.   
"Nice to see you too, Victoria. Amazingly colorful choice of words." Cady responded, amused, in spite of herself.   
Making her way up the stairs, unlocking the door, and letting herself into the entry, Cady deposited her coat and purse. All while listening to Vic's continuous outpouring of opinions.   
"How?" Vic asked, seemingly at a loss on how this came to pass. "How did this even happen?"   


Her voice full of mirth, Cady responded. "Well Vic, when two people like each other, they arrange to spend time together. Amazing, I know. But it actually happens a lot!"   
The blonde lobbed her wadded up sweatshirt at Cady, barely missing her head as the other woman ducked, laughing.   
"I know HOW, smart ass. I mean did you ask him out? Or he you? Are you two sleeping together??! -Oh my god! What is that even like?!" Vic asked, her face equal parts fascination and revulsion.   
  
  
Cady rolled her eyes, it came with the territory. If you wanted Victoria Morreti's expert relationship and apparel advice, you have to take the whole package.   
"Please, just help me find something to wear, keep the sex talk to the minimum. Also, don't say anything to my Dad?". The last request said with a stern look on her face. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Jacob Nighthorse stood in front of the full length mirror. Searching for any flaws or short comings in his apparel.   
The mint green dress shirt, chosen adamantly by his niece, set off the darkness of his eyes, and complimented the Carmel tone of his skin. He would concede, the girl knew how to choose apparel, although he would never tell her that.   
Pulling on the black suit jacket over his shirt, Jacob smoothed the fabric down, settling the custom made apparel into place. The slacks and jacket fit him perfectly, tailor made to accommodate their wearer. 

The man chided himself, exasperated over his nervousness for his impending date with Cady Longmire. Who would have thought? That He, Jacob Nighthorse, would be going out for an evening with the daughter of the man who hated his guts? Cady had proven to be an entirely different person though. Yes, she was beautiful, kind, compassionate and intelligent. But she was also able to make up her own mind, and think for herself, not allow her father's opinions to rule her own thoughts. Yes, tonight would at least have the pleasure of being supremely interesting. 

With one last cursory glance at the mirror, Jacob turned on his heel and padded to the door, letting himself out. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

;" No. No. No... definitely not.."   
  


Vic Moretti, hot headed deputy to Sheriff Longmire and all around bad ass of Absaroka county was single handedly demolishing Cady Longmire's closet. A yellow one piece dress joined the pile of rejects, along with a green blouse. Which would have fit a shapeless dummy better than the red head who stood next to her. 

  


Cady looked on, amused yet exasperated all the same. She watched as her collections of blouses and dresses being scrutinized and deemed unworthy of the task at hand. "What about this?" Cady asked, holding up a violet spaghetti strap gown. Vic wrinkled her nose, her distaste for the offending garment clear for anyone to see. 

"Are you headed to prom? Are you hoping to get lucky under the bleachers, maybe?" Vic quipped, clearly mortified by the mere thought of that garment seeing the light of day.   
"Fine." Said Cady, throwing the dress in the to be euthanized pile. Huffing she sat down on the bed, deciding to let the Blonde have free reign of her closet. 

  
An exclamation from Vic made Cady's head shoot up. "Oh!! What have we here??" Vic had clambered towards the back of her closet, and was proudly holding up a dress Cady had completely forgotten she owned.   
"In the bathroom, now, go". Vic said, pushing the gown into her arms, and propelling the red head into the adjoined room.  
Minutes later, Cady stepped out, walking towards Vic and turning around in a circle, silently asking her opinion.

"Wow", the blonde conseded, looking her over with an approving eye. "I wonder how long Nighthorse will last before he's trying to tear that dress off of you", Vic said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.   
"Oh shut up Vic", Cady said, though her cheeks blushed pink. "Jacob has been a gentleman so far, I doubt one look at me and he'll be a ragging animal."   
"Be that as it may," Vic stated, studying her nails dutifully. "He is still a man, and you my friend, look lovely." 

Cady smiled at Vic's antics. The other woman was amusing, and funny, but also protective and was looking out for her.   
The red head slipped her cream colored heels on, checking her makeup and hair one last time. She had opted for a loose twist in her hair. Clipping the red locks up into a delicate copper hair clip. Her earrings matching and bringing the flecks of gold and green out in her eyes. The pale pale pink rose of the dress accented her creamy skin, and fell across her curves. Accenting just enough, while leaving the imagination to wander. 

Finishing her assessment, Cady made her way down the hall as the door bell rang. Grabbing her purse and coat, her stomach in her throat, the red head bustled to the door.   
  
"Vic, I'll be back Later tonight!" Cady called over her shoulder, gathering her belonging as she talked. "Have a good night!" Vic yelled from the tv room, torn between her morbid curiousity with the walking dead and Jacob Nighthorse. "Tell me if he has a huge-"   
  
"Good night, Victoria." Cady groused, pulling the door open and stepping out onto the walkway. 

  
  
  


The slightly chill air hit Cady's skin, forcing goosebumps to the surface. Berating herself for failing to put in her coat before stepping out.   
"Whoa", Jacob eyed Cady appreciatively. "You look lovely, Cady." Before taking her coat from her, and helping her into the warm garment.   
"Thank you." She said, blushing and ducking her head at the man's undivided attention. So this is what it felt like to have such intensity centered on only you.   
  
"You look wonderful this evening, not that you don't always look good." Cady groaned at her babbling, cursing the butterflies that had decided her stomach would be a good condo. Chuckling, Jacob took Cady's hand, and rested it in the crook of his arm. "Shall we?" Leading the way down the stairs. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
This is part one, of what will be a two part chapter. I really wanted to establish Cady and Vic as friends. I'm hoping I didn't take Vic out OC too much. She is usually the brutally honest and more tom boy of the pack. She was fun to have in his chapter!!   
Next part, the actual date!


	4. Breaking new ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady and Jacob's first interaction outside of work, and on a date! Also part two of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, here it comes!  
> If you have the time, please comment:) feedback and any ideas are most welcome! Thanks for reading:) 
> 
> This chapter has some smut! So Ye be warned, a tad bit mature.

Making sure the door to her house was closed and locked, Cady allowed Jacob to help her into her coat. The thick wool helped ward off the bitter chill of the autumn air. Taking Jacob's offered arm, the two made their way to his waiting car. 

  
  


"You really do look stunning tonight, Cady". Jacob offered again, his gaze clearly admiring her.  
"Thank you". The red head said, flushing a lovely shade of pink under the heat of the man's stare. 

  


Having seated Cady, Jacob climbed into the driver side and coaxing the car to a start. The growling hum of the Chrysler belied its power, despite its compact build, much like its driver.  
The short drive into the city allowed Cady to admire Jacob's profile. His black hair, just tinged with the slightest silver was neat and trimmed. The sea foam shirt he wore under his coat accented his tan skin nicely. Cady blushed knowing she had been caught staring longer than was nessesary.   
  


"How was your week?" Cady asked, looking for something to fill the silence,  
"As uneventful as one could hope for, considering." Jacob answered, amused by Cady's banter.  
  
"I appreciate that you able to find a job for Chance." Cady said, referring to the young Indian man she had been representing. "He was struggling with where to turn, before you offered him a line".  


Nodding his thanks, Jacob answered, "the doing was yours Cady, i am merely the checkbook".  
  
Cady laughed, finding Jacob's statement to be overly laden with humility. "We both know you're far more than just the checkbook". 

  
  
  


Continuing their drive in companionable silence, the two arrived to their destination a short while later. Parking, than getting Cady's door for her, the two headed in. The place, called Gerardo's, smelled of thyme, garlic, and fresh bread. All bringing forth fond memories of her grandmother's kitchen.  


"Jacob!" Boomed a voice, startling Cady with the mere volume.  
  
"Hey Gerry!" Greeted the other man, who was quickly enveloped in a bear hug by the huge Italian man. Cady giggled, amused by the sight of the usually stoic Indian dwarfed by the hulking chef. 

  


Extracting himself, Jacob introduced Cady, "this is Cady Longmire, Gerry."  
  


"Ah! Sheriff's daughter, eh?" The man said, elbowing Jacob conspiratorially with a grin on his face. 

  
  


Showing the two to their table, the cook left, allowing Cady and Jacob some blessed breathing room.  
  


"This place makes me think of my mother", the man said. The look on his face whistful and full of adoration. "She was a good woman, and a wonderful mother." Cady smiled at the openness of his statement, clearly reminiscing her own mother, who she had loved dearly. 

  


While enjoying their wine, the two bantered back and forth, indulging in idle chit chat.  
The food proved to be worthy of an emperor, their chef having pulled out all the stops. And the conversation was thoroughly entertaining and enjoyable.  
  
"No, I didn't throw myself off that horse, as you keep saying," Jacob groused. Reliving a story where he ended up ass over end off the back of his horse.  
Cady threw her head back and laughed, making Jacob smile at her antics. 

  


the evening dwindelling to an end, Jacob settled their tab, thanked Gerry, and ushered Cady out the door. This time she was bundled in her coat, and her belly was heated from the wine. 

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


The drive back to Absaroka seemed far shorter than the drive from. The short time it took though, Cady's thoughts were on Vic, and her insistence that the deal would be sealed, as she called it.  
  
There wasn't much good in denying it. Cady desperately wanted Jacob to take her to his bed. The man was attractive, attentive, and had proven to be wonderful company. She also had no doubt that he would be a very good lover. Her want though was tempered with her need to develop this into more than just a one night stand. The Red Head truly had come to care for Jacob, and she knew from his actions, his fear and worry at hearing of the shooting, that the Indian cared for her as well. 

  


Pulling into her driveway, Jacob parked the car.  
"Will you come up?" Cady asked,  
  
"Cady..." Jacob responded, a slight hesitation in his voice.  
  
"Just for a bit? I don't want to be alone. Please?" She placated, hoping he would see that this had more to do with the comfort of his company, than sex.  
  
Acquiescing, Jacob walked Cady to the door, and followed her in. Cady busied herself with hanging up her coat and placing a kettle on the stove.  
  
"Peppermint, right?" She called over her shoulder, although already knowing what the man liked in his tea.  
"Yes, thanks." He said distractedly. 

  


Upon the water boiling and steeping the tea, Cady wandered into the living room and found Jacob studying pictures of her and her mother. 

  


"You look a lot like her, you know?" Jacob indicated, than turning to Cady. 

  


"Look like her and act like my dad, right?" Cady said with a smile, handing Jacob the steaming mug.  


Voicing his thanks, the man occupied himself with the cup, happy to have something to do with his hands.  
  
As the minutes ticked, Cady threw caution to the wind, placing her tea on the table and walked towards Jacob. If the situation hadn't been so tense, Cady would have laughed. The slight swallow. The look of nervousness. It was an expression that she never would have thought would be on the face of Jacob Nighthorse.  
  


Taking his mug and thus freeing his hands, Cady settled her palm on the man's shoulder. Leaning in, she ghosted her lips gently over his, her soft skin teased by the stubble on his chin.   
Holding back for a few more agonizing seconds, Jacob finally gave in. Bringing his hands to Cady's waist, he wrapped his arms around her and dragged the red head firmly against his body. 

Cady gasped; the firm treatment, the strong embrace. The relief that settled over her by her relinquince of control left her sighing in exhaustion. The state of fear and anxiety she had been in constantly had taken an unforeseen tole on her. The idea of giving herself into the care of this man elated her. 

  
  


Pulling Jacob with her, Cady led the way into her master bedroom, thanking all the powers that be that she had cleaned before hand. Both entwined, the two tumbled onto the bed, amidst giggles and breathless kisses. Settling on his back, Nighthorse tangled his fingers in Cady's flaming hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

Her lips gasped open, letting the man's tongue delve inside, tasting of mint and honey. Cady whimpered and pressed herself firmly against Jacob, relishing in the firm muscle and hard definition she felt there.  
  


Pulling back from the kiss, Jacob centered his dark eyes on Cady. "Let me take care of you." He said, arm tightening around her slim waist. Cady sighed, and Jacob, with little effort, rolled them over, pressing Cady into the soft mattress.  
  


His hot gaze wandering down the front of her body, Jacob let his hand follow its path. Cady's breath hitched as his rough fingers slid down between the valley of her breasts. Jacob brought her in for a deep kiss, before dragging his lips down her neck and swiping his tongue across the swell of her chest.  
  
  


"Jacob..." Cady gasped, almost overwhelmed by the sensation.

  
Humming his appreciation, the man slipped the dress off of Cady's shoulders, letting the silk pool down. Wasting no time, Jacob growled and suckled her nipple into his mouth, his right hand coming up and massaging the other. Cady cried out, her body trembling with pleasure.  
  
Letting her nipple slip from his mouth, Jacob laved onto its twin, pulling another gasping cry from Cady.  


Bolstered by her impassioned reactions, Jacob trailed his lips down her trembling stomach, leaving behind gentle nips on her skin. Letting his tongue swirl around her belly button, he continued downward. Gently shucking her dress down around her legs and disposing of it on the floor. 

  


"Jacob, please....I need..." Cady panted, her nerves teased to a breaking point.  


"Shhh...let go, let me look after you..." he responded. 

  
  


Running his mouth down across her hip, Jacob teased The red head further by alternately nipping the inside of her thigh, than soothing them with kisses. Cady bit her bottom lip, running her fingers through the man's hair, breathlessly asking for more.  
  


"God, Jacob please!" She begged, willing him to touch her where she so desperately wanted it.  
His eyes dark with passion, Jacob slipped his fingers under the bands of Cady's panties, slowly pulling off the offending fabric. He took a moment to study Her. Lovely pale skin, flushed with passion. Her thatch of red hair leading to her dripping wet center. 

Jacob smirked, even the passionate moment couldn't remove the feeling of pride. HE had made her this wanton. She was soaking wet and withering because of HIM. 

  


Cady almost squealed as Jacob lowered his head and swiped his hot tongue over her womanhood. His mouth finding her bundle of nerves and laving it with attention. He drew whimpers and moans from her, bringing her to the brink, only to back off and sooth her impending climax.  
  


Growing desperate Cady fisted her hands in the sheets, rocking her her pelvis with Jacob's ministrations. Knowing she was at end, Nighthorse pushed two fingers into Cady's hot core, circling his tongue around her swollen nub. Pumping his fingers a few times, Jacob worked Cady to climax, riding it out with her as the red head nearly screamed; Back arching and muscles clamping around his fingers.  
  


Cady came down slowly, the aftershock and trembling leaving small, quaking jolt she of pleasure in their wake.   
She untangled her fingers from the sheets and gently combed them through Jacob's hair. The man, in return, traveled slowly up Cady's front kissing gently, soothing the quaking muscles.  


Coaxing him up towards her, Cady kissed Jacob deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. 

He pulled her against him, tightening his embrace, but making no other move to further things. Cady's hands ghosted towards his belt, but Jacob pulled her fingers towards his mouth, kissing her fingertips.

  


"Tonight was about you, Cady." The man said, list still visible in his gaze, but tempered now. 

  


"But Jacob... I want.." Cady started. 

  


"There will be plenty of time for that", he said. "I wanted to take care of YOU, and I have." The second part was said with the smugness and pride that only a man who has seen to the pleasure of his woman could possess. 

  


"But you're..." Cady started,

  


"I'm fine, my dear," but some sleep would be nice. He said teasingly. 

  


Knowing this conversation brooked no more argument, and moved by his willingness to forgo pleasure for himself. Cady helped Jacob out of his dress pants and shirt. 

Settling into the blankets, Jacob sprawled in behind her, pulling Cady back against his chest enveloping her in his strength and warmth.  


Sighing, Cady burrowed further into the sheets, now smelling of Mint, sandlewood and passion. She contently drifted off, safe and watched over by her warrior. 

  
  
  


Jacob nestled his head against Cady's neck, ghosting a gentle kiss against her spine. Curling around her, he settled into sleep, for the first time in a long time, content and happy.


	5. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady and Jacob's relationship has taken a profound turn, after spending the night together. Not only do they have to get used to many changes, but also deal with an irate possibly homicidal Walt Longmire:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Chapter 5! And all after a very interesting evening;).  
> Thank you for reading, the kudos and reviews! A special thanks to Bluesybreeze, Eliot_L and Rebelwant2B for your kind reviews and continued reading:)
> 
> I continue to be enamored with the possibility of a Cady/Jacob relationship. So at least I can quell the need by writing more about them:)  
> Chapter 5 for all you wonderful special readers!

The cool Wyoming breeze flitted through the window of Cady Longmire's bedroom. The soft cotton of the curtains gently waving in the wind. 

Jacob Nighthorse wiggled his nose, red hair soflty brushing against his skin, tickling and teasing him. His arm tightened around Cady, pulling her closer, her back pressed against his chest, a perfect fit.  
  
Cady stirred, snuggling into the blankets to avoid the cold breeze that had drifted in.  


Consciousness slowly took place of drowsiness, and Cady finally resolved to abandon the urge to sleep. Stretching and yawning, the red head arched back. Stopping, than smirking coyly, Cady rolled her hips back. Her bum made contact with what could only be Jacob's VERY impressive erection. 

Growing bolder, Cady slipped her hand behind Jacob's neck, the leverage allowing her to grind back against him harder. Jacob groaned, sleep leaving him swiftly as desire took its place. Cady whimpered when Jacob's hand reached up and cupped her breast, squeezing it firmly. 

  


"Good morning 'Mehot'" Jacob said gruffly, clearly distracted by Cady's antics.   
Biting her bottom lip and smiling, Cady turned over in Jacob's arms and looped her own around his neck. The red head hooked her calf over the man's hip before pulling him into a kiss. Slipping his tongue in her mouth, Jacob groaned when Cady slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him.  
  
"Fuck, Cady" Jacob panted, pulling her impossibly closer. 

  


"That's the idea big boy." Cady said teasingly, and swiped her thumb over the head of his cock. The man growling in a fashion that sent shivers down Cady's spine, Jacob rolled over, bringing Cady with him. The red head settled on Nighthorse's lap straddling his hips. Cady distantly heard her phone chime, but ignored it in favor of rocking herself firmly on the man beneath her.   


Pushing her hands under Jacob's tshirt, Cady helped him shuck the offending garment. She swifly filled her need to touch, and ran her fingers over his chest. Although not bulked wth obscene muscle, the Indian was well defined and firm under her hands, his chest peppered with jet black hair.  
Impatiant and achingly wet, Cady pulled the band to Jacob's boxers down, and freed his erection. The latter groaned with relief to be out of the trapped confines. 

**  
**

"Holy shit Nighthorse." Cady stated, eyes wide and staring. "Who knew you were packing?" Jacob preened under her obvious admiration.  
  
Giving his member a few experimental strokes. Jacob moaned helplessly, completely at the mercy of this vixen and her plans for him. Not that he had any complaints of any kind!

  


Tangling his hand in her red hair, Jacob brought Cady in for a deep kiss. His palm slipped over Cady's quivering stomach and slipped towards her wet core. 

  


Knock-knock-knock.....

  


The two pulled apart, Cady muttering angrily about privacy and bad timing. 

Knock-Knock, this time sounding louder and more insistent. 

  


"Cady!" "Cady are you there?" 

  


Cady's shot up straight, the voice of Walt Longmire cutting through her like a shark fin towards a surfer. 

  


"Oh, Shit". Jacob whispered, looking pointedly at the at the hallway leading to the door. 

  


The sheriff's voice barked through the door again. "Cady! Why is Nighthorse's car here?! Open the door Cady". 

  


Clambering off of Jacob's lap, Cady scampered around. Desperately looking for some clothing to slip on. Turning, she saw that Jacob had beat her to the punch, and was pulling on his slacks. 

  


"Damnit Cady!" Walt's voice hollered. His fist coming down on the door in more rapid succession. 

  


"Coming, dad! Hang on!" Cady yelled back, cursing while pulling her shirt over her head. 

  


"Cady"- Jacob started.

  


"You, out the window, now". The red head panted, pulling the curtains aside. 

  


"You have got to be joking me"?! The man in question asked, his face a hilarious mixture of disbelief and exasperation. 

  


"No, Jacob, I'm not! I don't relish the idea of being witness to a murder. Now GO!" She insisted, desperation evident in her voice as her Dad's exclamations became even more vocal. 

  


Jacob yanked his shirt over his head, pulling first one shoe, than the other on angrily. 

"Grown ass man, climbing out a fucking window." He snarled, throwing a leg over the seal before following with the second. "Now I can tell all the kids at school how COOL I am!"   
Jacob's narrative continuing, amusing Cady despite the situation.  
Grabbing his shoulder, Cady pressed her mouth to Jacob, stealing a final kiss goodbye. Before ushering him out and closing the window with a snap.   
Turning to the hallway, Cady left the bedroom and approached the front door, hoping her dad hadn't heard the window closing. Cady pulled the front door open, just as her Dad's first was raised to knock again.  
  
"Dad, hi"- Cady started. 

  


"Where is he? Walt said, pushing by his daughter. "Where's Nighthorse?" Walt demanded. 

  


"Jacob? He left after dropping some papers by, dad. You just missed him, I think." Cady winced. Lying to her father was not a task she liked to do, or wanted to get used to partaking in. 

  


"I don't like him being here Cady. He doesn't need to know where you live!" The sheriff said, gesticulating angrily. 

  


"Dad, he is my employer, and also my friend. And I decide who can and can't know where I live." Cady retorted, her voice gaining volume in her anger. 

  


"Are you sleeping with him?" Walt asked. Gone was the volume. In its place was cold, burning anger. "Are you Cady? Are you fucking Nighthorse?!" The crass profanity sounded especially vile falling from her Dad's lips. 

  


Cady's fists were clenched against her sides. Her anger at her father, his obsession and unfair treatment of Jacob. His dismissive attitude of her, especially after the shooting, threatened to boil over.  
  
"And if I were, dad? What than? what would that drive you to do?" Cady stated, her eyes flashing in anger. 

  


"I swear Cady, if he has touc-"   


"No, dad. We are NOT going there. I decide who I am with. And if I decided to sleep with, or date. Or for God's sake Marry Jacob Nighthorse, the choice would be mine, not yours."  
  
The final statement was made with Cady pointing her finger vehemently at the Sheriff's chest.  
  
"Your obsession, your fixation, has gotten out of hand, Dad! You are so hell bent on ruining and hurting Jacob, that you have abandoned your duty as Sheriff to this city! Have you seen how your relationship wth Henry has dwindled to nothing? Have you noticed that Vic is 4 months pregnant, and hauling YOUR weight?!" Cady's ire was peaked. The months of dismissive behavior and self righteous excuses grating her nerves Even more. 

  


"Cady" Walt started. "I'm only looking after your well being." His tone laden with patronizing mockery. 

  


"In case you forgot dad, or have not been paying attention, I'm 34, dad! I am NOT a child any longer!" Cady threw he hands up, shaking her head in absolute surrender. "I love you dad, unconditionally and irrevocably. But I don't like you right now. And until you can stop this blind hatred for Jacob, and stop demanding I quit working for him, we are going to have these issues."  
Cady's rant ended, her voice no longer angry, but instead full of sadness. Sadness at the fact that her father couldn't see what everyone else saw. 

  


Walt Longmire stood there. His jaw clenching and fingers twitching, the hurt was evident. But the blanket of anger that lay over it had been There for too long. Too long to just cast off the yoke of hatred, even at his daughter's behest.  
Turning on his heel, Walt stomped to the front door and yanked it open. With one sideways look at Cady, he stepped out and slammed the door behind him. 

  
  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••   
  
  


Jacob paced his office. His shoes wearing an invisible path on the carpet. He had decided it best to head to the casino, rather than go home. In the off chance that Walt Longmire fancied some Indian hunting.  
  


He had not wanted to leave Cady to deal wth the man on her own. He would have gladly stayed and at least offered her some support. The logical part of his brain had advised against it though. While Walt Longmire would never hurt his daughter, he wouldn't hesitate to attack Jacob. And that wouldn't just cause him bodily harm, it would also cause Cady even more distress. He, above all, didn't want that. He had come to care for the young woman. Deeply so. She was courageous and brave, full of strength and loyalty that he had never known before. Any fear or worry about being associated with him was non existent. She cared so little about what others thought of her, and of him, for that matter. Not often had he known the deep caring that Cady directed at him. Her defense of his character, her unchecked loyalty to him. If this beautiful She-Wolf chose to stand by him, than he would be the mate that she rightly deserved. 

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


Cady clenched her fingers angrily around the stearing wheel. She had burst into angry tears back at her house. After her father had pridefully chosen to leave instead of addressing the problem wedged between them. That was Walt Longmire for you, pious and justly proud. completely convinced of how right he was. This train of thought was doing no good, it only served to deepen her depression and hurt over her father's treatment of her and others. Cady pulled into the parking lot of the Red Pony. Already her tears threatening to spill over just anticipating a fraction of fatherly support. 

  
  


Henry Standing Bear hollered a welcome over his shoulder, as the door to the Red Pony swung open.  
  


"Henry"-   
Turning, Henry saw Cady start towards him. Her puffy eyes and rigid posture proof of her agitated and saddened state. Cady jumped at her godfather, crushing him in a firm hug. Then, the tears she had held back spilled over.  
Henry held Cady, her sobs raked her, further proving that the horrors of the shooting, and the hardship of being ostrocized by her own father were far from over.  
  
"Has something happened Cady?" Henry asked. Wiping a thumb across her cheek, brushing away tears on the way.  
  
"My dad, Henry, it's always my dad, isn't it?" Cady said while shaking her head in disbelief. "He is so obsessed, so hell bent on bringing Jacob down, that he has abandoned everything else!" 

  


Henry understood her sentiment. He understood that Walt's fixation had caused animosity and a painful rift between them. He had seen Walt use slurs that would normally be beneath him. And now, with Cady working for Nighthorse, Walt's agitation and accusations had reached an all time high. 

  


"Will you tell me what has happened?" Henry asked. Voice calm and mindful of her reactions. 

  


"My dad Came over this morning........and Jacob was there"......  
Cady started, unsure how to start, clearly scared of Henry's reactions as well. Henry stayed silent, gesturing for Cady to continue. 

  


"He lost it Henry. He asked me if I was sleeping with Jacob. NOW he takes an interest in my life?? Only when it suites him?" 

  


Henry paused before speaking. Carefully, he asked. "And are you, Cady? Are you sharing a bed with Jacob Nighthorse?" Henry asked pointedly. 

  


Cady swallowed. Lying to her dad had been painful, but necessary, under the circumstance. But lying to Henry, who had always been true and honest with her. She wouldn't go down that road. 

  


"Yes, I'm seeing him." Cady answered. Her words coming out like hot air from a balloon, forced and quick. 

  


Henry's posture straightened, his eyes hardened slightly. He purses his lips, but didn't yell at her.  
"Is he kind to you? Has he treated you well?" Henry asked, the resignation just evident in his voice. 

  


Slightly suprised, but tentatively happy, Cady responded.  
"Yes, he is. He's attentive, caring and very good to me. Are you not going to ask me to stop seeing him, Henry?" 

  


The man purses his lips.  
  
"I could demand you stop fraternizing with Jacob, Cady. But that will do no good for anyone. I won't ask you to end things with him. But I WILL make sure he is the best man he can be for your sake." Henry answered with conviction and a silent promise. 

  


Cady nodded in understanding and hugged Henry again, whispering a gentle thank you. She was grateful for this understanding, the faith that Henry was putting in her ability to make good decisions. Hugging her godfather again, Cady kissed his cheek.  
  


"Thank you Henry. I really don't know what I'd do without you." Cady said smiling before turning and starting towards the door.  
  


"I'm off to clean up, than I need to get to work. I'm sure Jacob is pacing in his office right now. " Cady pulled the door open, walking over the threshold, and heard Henry call after her.  
  


"Please inform Mr. Nighthorse, that if he causes you any undo pain, inconvenience or problems of any kind. That it will be HIS head that joins the others on my wall." Henry stated firmly. 

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


Jacob turned from his pacing, as the door to his office opened. In walked Cady Longmire, whole and well. His relief was like a weight off of his chest. Seeing Cady safe and sound just solidified the knowledge of the strength of his feelings for her.  
  
Jacob walked towards her and twined his arms around her waist, pulling her softly against him. The red head pillowed her head on the Casino Owners chest, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Jacob petted a hand through the red locks, letting Cady form the words at her own Leisure. 

  


"That was, rough...."  
Cady started, clearly exhausted from the ordeal of her father's confrontation.  
"Although I did tell Henry that I was seeing you... he took it surprisingly well.."  
Cady grinned wryly at Henry's words.  
"He DID threaten to turn you into a bar decoration if you hurt me." Cady added. 

  


Jacob Chuckled, "I would expect nothing less of Standing Bear." 

  


Kissing her forehead, Jacob asked. "How would you feel about going away for the weekend? Just us. Away from all the insanity?"  
  
Cady responded by tugging on his tie, and pulling him into a light kiss.  
"I would immensely enjoy that, it's time to escape this pool of crazy for a while."   
Cady bit her lip in excitement. Excitement over an impending trip and also over a new budding romance. 

  


Cady added, her expression positively primal.  
"The first order of things, where were we? Before we we're so rudely interrupted this morning?" 

  


Jacob laughed, yes, he was falling fast for this little she-wolf!

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  


Note to readers:)  
In my research, Mehot came up as the closest term to Love, or Lover in the Cheyenne language.


	6. Not all sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt's ruminations on Cady and her relationship with Jacob bring him closer to a breaking point.  
> Also, Cady starts to discover that her new found relationship isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Or completely safe for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> So continued thank you for those who read and review! You all rock hardcore:)  
> I thought I'd hammer a bit of a timeline out. I stated that Vic is 5 months pregnant, so that's about how long Cady and Jacob would have been dancing around each other.  
> Also, this chapter, while not much smut is in this chapter. There is mentions of injury/torture(light though) and psychological angst. So if hostage/talk of non-con or harm at the hands of another are a trigger...you may want to be careful:(

Walt Longmire snarled and muttered under his breathe. If his pacing could have, he would have worn a path in his carpet hours ago. How could she?....His own daughter? It was with a paramount difficulty that Walt tried to wrap his head around it. Cady, his beautiful, vibrant only child. Involved with that...Indian Mutt!  
  


When he had shown up at Cady's house at the beginning of the week, seeing Jacob's car parked outside had told him all he needed to know. And than, to have his daughter blantently lie to his face when he KNEW the man wasn't there to 'drop of paperwork'.   


Than Cady had sprung on him, in the form of a note, that She and Nighthorse would be out of town for the weekend. Whatever that meant. The red hot rage that had hit him, he had only felt after the murder of his beloved wife.  
  
He was happy that Martha wasn't here to see their daughter betray them by gallivanting around with that bastard.  
  


Spinning on his heel, the sheriff angrliy lashed out at the empty beer can on the toffee table. How he wished it had been Nighthorse instead, to feel his blows! This new development only furthered to rouse the sheriff's ire even more. The inability to make any charges stick to Nighthorse. The constant fighting and bickering. And now this, the man laying his filthy hands on his beloved daughter. 

  


A new train of thought entered Walt's peripheral. Cady had been coerced! Of course...That was it! Walt's muttering took on a manic cadence. She would Never knowingly hurt him, and her taking the job at the casino had been very abrupt. The lawman wondered if Jacob had threatened to hurt him unless Cady...acquiesced...to his demands.  
  


Burdened with new purpose and self-righteousness, Walt Longmire whispered his dedication to the the empty air. He would free Cady from Jacob Nighthorse's clutches. He would make sure that man would never sink his claws into his daughter again. 

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


Cady Longmire could feel her excitement mounting. A vacation! A getaway. After so much hardship and what seemed like a continuos emotional rollercoaster, there was finally going to be a bit of downtime.   


When Jacob had asked her about going away for the weekend together, the red head was elated. She had spend the last five months dancing around an ever growing relationship with the man. Going from a partnership to becoming friends. Than moving forward into a more intimate and private relationship. She was happy. Happier than she had been in a long while.   


The rigors of dealing with the aftermath of her mother's murder. As well as the horrors that it seemed to levy against her father had all worked hard to tear her down. Than when Branch had been killed, by his own father! None the less. To find out that Barlow was responsible for the hit on her mother. What she had known, and what she thought she knew had all culminated to a head. The despair, the ever present sadness. It had all threatened to eat her from inside.

  


Jacob's offer of employment couldn't have come at a better time. The distraction that working for the Reservation had afforded her gave her the purpose she needed. Than, seeing the people she would represent, these people truly needed someone. In a legal world where they were woefully overwhelmed by the inability to achieve much justice. They had given her cause, and one much larger than herself.

  


As for Jacob himself. The man was more than she had thought possible. Protective and watchful of his people, yes. He had also shown his ever present support and commitment to her. If he questioned her judgment, it was with kindness and understanding. Not the belittling condemnation that her father leveled at her.  
Among his other admirable qualities, the man was also an attentive lover and partner. Determined to see to her needs, both emotional and physical. Cady bit her lip softly, quelling thoughts of rumpled sheets and bodies slick with sweat. It wouldn't do to dwell on thoughts like that, especially when there was little she could do about them. 

  


"What are you smiling about?" Jacob asked, clearly having caught Cady in her ruminations. Amusement apparent in his voice. 

  


"I'm thinking about happy I am." The red head said, head cocked and resting against the car's seat. "I'm feeling...peace...more than I have felt in a while." 

  


"I'm happier for it." Jacob answered, casting a contented look at Cady.  
  
The woman was truly amazing. She softened him to the harshness of life. Being with her had allowed much of the bitterness he had accrued over the years to gradually slip away. Her kind attentive nature. Her strength of character. Jacob Knew that it was not easy having a relationship with him without her father's blessings. And he admired her more for it. 

  
  


A few minutes were spent in companionable silence, before being broke by Jacob.  
  
"Looks like we are almost there." He said with a smile, noticing Cady's excitement.   
The drive hadn't been long, only around five hours. But just the thought of the hot mineral waters of the springs had started to relax Cady. The slightly worn path winded down. To a scarcely populated parking area. Parking the car, the two climbed out and stretched, surveying the area. Jacob popped the trunk and snagged their bag, slinging it over his shoulder. 

  


"Shall we?"  
He gestured a hand in the area of the springs, following after Cady.   
The short walk down the wooded path was lightly dusted with snow. Adding a touch of chill in the air. Before long, their trek brought them to the edge of a small pool. The steam roiled off of the surface, beckoning the two invitingly.  
  
Cady, no longer able to contain her excitement, busied right away with undressing. Jacob snorted in laughter when the red head tried to simultaneously remover her jeans and her shirt, almost tripping herself in the process. He, more methodically, undressed and stashed their clothing. Not wanting to be the victims of some misguided joke. Following Cady in, who had already plunged into the steaming volcanic water. Jacob felt the chill of the snow leaving him. He submerged, than came back up, shaking the water off in droplets.  
  
Making his way towards Cady, the red head playfully backed away from him.  
  
"If you want me, My Wolf, you'll have to catch me." She said, splashing the hot water at Jacob while laughing.  
  
With a playful growl, Nighthorse started after his quarry, squealing laughter escaping his soon to be caught prey. 

  
  
****

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
>br>

The large hand picked up the ringing phone, and placed it to his grizzled head.  
  


"Your sure it's Nighthorse's car?" The man asked into the phone, clearly wanting to be sure. 

  


"I'm sure, Malachi."  
Darius's clipped tones brooking no question. "My men and I followed them from a distance that wouldn't arouse suspicion. It was a good idea to rent a car though," the henchman added. "Given Nighthorse's attention to detail and awareness, your car would have given us away." 

  


"Huh." Malachi grunted, non commitally. "And the Longmire girl? Is she wth him?" The man asked. 

  


"Yes, they both got out of the car and headed up the path to the springs." Darius answered. 

  


Malachi laughed darkly.  
"so that half-breed is banging Longmire's daughter, right under the sheriff's nose."  
Malachi had to hand it to Nighthorse. The mutt had balls, big brassy ones, to be tempting fate so heartily. 

  


"So here's the plan. Grab them, I don't care if you rough up Nighthorse. DON'T kill him though. I want to have a bit of fun first." The relish clearly heard over the phone.   
"Also, don't kill the girl, she's got a part to play in all of this, understand?"  
Malachi's questions left no room for argument. 

  


"Completely clear, boss. And then we are taking them to the address you provided?" Darius asked, the excitement of the hunt clearly heard. 

  


"Don't GPS the directions. I wrote them down for you. They're in the middle consol. It wouldn't do to have Walter Longmire see irrefutable proof of us being there, if we are going to pin the murder of his only Child on Jacob Nighthorse."

  


With that, Malachi ended the call, replacing the phone in it's cradle. Absent mindendly, the man ran his hand over the gnarled, indented scar on his face. The half breed and his white bitch would never expect it. Revenge was clearly a dish best served....steaming.....

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


Pulling his shirt over his head, Jacob paused, listening intently for the snap he was sure he heard. 30 seconds went by, nothing. Most likely a deer, who had frozen after sensing his presence.  
  


Cady sat at the edge of the pool, pulling her boots back over her wool covered feet. She was pink and flushed, both from the heated water, and their rigorous bout of lovemaking. The lovely red head was insatiable, it seemed. A need of hers that he more than happy to take care of, the man thought, smirking. 

  


His head shot up, hearing another, louder snap this time, accompanied by footsteps too deliberate to be a deer. Staring into the woods, He saw a flash of black flapping cloth dodge behind a tree.  
Jacob walked over to Cady, and crouched down next to her. Giving every impression of a lover whispering to another, the man said.

  


"Cady, I need you to slowly get up, as you would normally, and get ready to run."  
  
Cady turned to him, eyes wide and fearful. Jacob pressed his lips to her mouth, silencing any questions that would draw suspicion. He quietly whispered against her cheek. 

  


"There is someone here, who is following US, I thought it was an animal, but now I'm quit sure it's a person.  
At this, the two heard a rustle, closer than the snapping twigs had been.   
Jacob stood up, and held a hand out to Cady, pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arm around her, nestling her against him. He kissed her softly, saying.  
  
"On three, run to the car"

  


"Jacob, what about you?" Her voice, while soft, was full of dread and fear. 

  


"I'll be right behind you, I promise." Somehow, his promise sounded weak even to his own ears. 

  


"Go to the car, no matter what, drive away, and call your father."  
With this, Nighthorse covertly tucked the keys in Cady's jean pocket. 

  
  


Allowing no more argument, Jacob slipped his hand behind Cady's neck, kissing her forehead. His lips murmured against her skin, "Netah'aeonama'." (Meaning, " I will see you again") in Cheyenne. 

  


"On three" he repeated.  
"One. Two....Three!"

  


Cady shot off, her boots struggling to gain traction on the muddy ground. Two things happened simultaneously. She burst forward, racing from a dead run towards the path. And two men in black jackets, one she recognized as a meat head of Malachi's, crashed through the trees towards her. Forcing herself onward, she chanced a look back. Witnessing Jacob cold clock one man viciously under the chin, then bring the man's face down on his knee, audibly breaking his nose.  
  


Cady turned back, and kept running. Jacob's defense of her would not be in vain. Barreling down the uneven dirt path, she dodged trees, and kept over a fallen log. Hearing feet pounding behind her, she looked back, relieved beyond measure to see Jacob sprinting down the path behind her. He had clearly taken a blow to the face, his lip split and a gash on his cheek. He held his hand to his side, blood slowly spilling between his fingers. The other assailant had had a knife, clearly. 

  


"Run, Cady!"  
  
Seeing her want to stop and assess his injuries. Bolstered by his voice and the fact that he hadn't fallen behind, Cady continued. She followed the path to the right, the dirt falling behind to become the small gravel patch that then had parked in. Spying the Chrysler, Cady hurried towards it, tugging the keys from her pocket. Her hands shaking she opened the door and stared to clamper in.  
  


Only to have a large hand grip her from behind and haul her out. Screaming and flailing, Cady shot out at her attacker. Fear and adrenaline powering her exhausted muscles. 

  


"Cady!!"  
  
Jacob Barreled towards the man holding her. Putting his head down, he rammed his shoulder into the gut of her assailant. Grunting, the man released his hold and turned to Nighthorse. Not giving the larger man time to regroup, Jacob pressed forward, swinging his fist up and catching the man in a right hook. The man's head snapped to the side, giving Jacob the time to throw his arm over their attackers neck and put him in a choke hold. Using all of his weight, Jacob let himself drop, bringing the thug down with him. He tightened his hold around the other man's throat with his forearm, cutting off his air supply. 

  


Cady's voice rang loudly, alerting him to another attack. "Jacob! Behind!-" 

  


"Let the man go."  
Darius stood for a moment, than raised his gun to towards Cady. "I won't say it again, let go." 

  


Reluctantly, Jacob slowly released his hold on the larger man. Air finding the man's throat, he stumbled to his feet coughing and wheezing. 

  


"You gave us quite the chase, man." Darius said, impressed despite his anger.  
"You killed two of my men back there." The henchman added. 

  


"Put the gun down and I'll add you to the group, my man."  
Jacob said snidely, clearly barely keeping himself in check. 

  


"Oh no, we have got some much bigger plans than that, I'm afraid. Take them." 

  
  


The blow came out of no where. The man, recovered enough from his coughing fit, slugged Jacob in the jaw. Nighthorse's head snapped to the side. Dazed, he rallied and lunged for the big lug. Only to be stopped short by two more of Darius's men, both grabbing his arms and forcing him to his knees by his shoulders. The large man walked forward and planted a vicious blow to Nighthorse's other cheek, rocking the man, and driving him to the brink of consciousness. 

  


"Jacob!"  
Cady screamed, withering and fighting the man holding her.  
"Stop it! Your going to kill him!" 

  


"That's enough. Boss man said rough up, don't kill." Dragging Jacob up by his arms, the three men manhandled the Casino owner into their car. Slamming the door shut, the other henchman forced Cady into the other side, barely avoiding a kick to his groin.

  


Shutting the door, the others piled into the SUV and pulled away, Darius riffling through the Middle consol for the written directions. 

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


Victoria Moretti rolled over, her eyes thick with sleep, groping for her phone in the dark. Sitting up sleepily, the deputy blearily looked at the screen. 

  


'Vic! Jacob and I were ambushed! At La Duke Springs. Get my Dad!'   


Vic's stomach turned to ice. Cady and Nighthorse had gone away, clearly to a more remote area. A prefect place for Malachi to exact revenge, for his loss of reputation and job. Not to mention banishment. 

  


"Walt! Walt get up! Damnit Walt, wake up!"  
The pregnant blonde shook her snoring bedfellow. 

  


Snorting and shooting up, Walt turned to Victoria. "Is it time already??"  
  
"No, you idiot." Vic started, exasperated with all men's seemingly lack of understanding of pregnancy. 

"Get up. Cady texted me. She and Nighthorse were attacked at La Duke. And judging from the fact that she hasn't called me. I think this is now kiddnapping." 

  


Walt's feet touched the ground before Vic had finished her statement. Yanking his pants on, he grabbed his hat and gun, Henry on the phone before home left the front door. 

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


I hope everyone enjoyed this! Clearly the next chapter may get a little more rough:(. But at least we have Walt and Henry on it! 

Also, I hope I have not taken Walt TOO much OOC, he has really irked me this last season, and season 4. With his baseless accusations and pig headedness! I promise to redeem him a bit in the next chapter though!  
Please review, if you have the time:) thanks'


	7. From Captive to rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady And Jacob, while on a getaway, were accosted. Now, the two are in the clutches of Malachi, who's hatred of Nighthorse runs deep. their only hope for survival is with Walt, Vic and Henry now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again so much for all the reviews, comments, kudos and advice!!! A super huge cyber hug to rebelwant2B, Bluesybreeze and Lisn for the continued reading and the time takes to comment continuously:) it's how I know in at least doing a passable job!
> 
> This chapter was a bit long' so it took a bit to write and  
> Publish. So thanks for the patience.

Jacob's eyes opened brearily, his vision swam sharply, threatening to force him to vomit. His head throbbed and ached, curtesy of the beating that Darius and his lackeys had administered. Swallowing painfully, Nighthorse took stock of the rest of his person. He had been chained by both wrists to a thick oak wall, which served as one side of a small closed off room. Testing the chains experimentally, he found that they were securely faceted to the wood. Jacob wracked his brain, searching for anything that would give him a clue to how this happened. He remembered the hot springs and the attack that had come from the woods. Cady.......... Thinking of her brought anger and shame sharply to the forefront of his mind. He had failed her. For all his fighting and defense of the woman, he had been unable to ensure her safety. White hot hatred boiled forth. Malachi...the snake had kept tabs on him and tracked him to the hot springs. He had led Cady right into the lions den. If the bastard had hurt her in any way...he would tear him limb from limb! Shifting to his knees, Jacob struggled to a standing position. He staggered slightly, before regained his footing, gritting his teeth against the pain. Hand pressed to the oak wall to support himself, Jacob's head turned upon hearing the door creak open. 

"Jacob Nighthorse......oh how the mighty have fallen...  
A cruel, twisted smile stretching the scar on Malachi's face. 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Walt Longmire brought the Jeep to a skidding stop. Gravel and dirt spitting from under the tires. The Sheriff and Henry Standing Bear exited the vehicle. Walt took a quick calculated look around, before heading to the silver Chrysler 300 abandoned in the lot. While they had been making their way to the site, Walt had received a call on the abandoned car. Solidifying his thoughts on the exact point of abduction. 

Walking forward, the two men could clearly see the proof of a struggle. Foot prints and deep furrows in the gravel lot. Along with an alarmingly large amount of blood speckling the rocks. 

"It looks like With the positioning, two people were probably bleeding." 

"Nighthorse?"- Walt asked.

"Most likely" Henry answered, studying the scene. "He probably attached the man, to help Cady I'd guess." 

Nodding tersely, Walt surveyed the path up towards the woods. Gnawing on his lip, hands on his hips, the Sheriff nodded his head back towards the woods.  
"The springs are up that way." He indicated. "I'd warrant that the initial attack happened there. Out of sight."  
Nodding in agreement, Henry shouldered his rifle, and followed Longmire up the path and into the woods. 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Malachi brought his fist back down, the sound of his punch meeting Nighthorse's cheek satisfying him immensely. Shaking his hand out to quell the ache that always came with roughing someone up. Jacob snarled at Malachi, bearing his teeth, refusing to go down. Even when Malachi delivered a vicious kick to the stab wound in his side. Nighthorse gritted his teeth, tasting blood, due to the effort of containing a pained cry.  
"Look at you." Malachi scoffed shaking his head. "Chained to the wall like a dog! Fitting, don't you think? A mutt like you, put in his rightful place." Malachi laughed at his own observation.  
"I must tell you, Jacob Nighthorse. It has given me extreme pleasure, watching you brought Low." Malachi rubbed his hands together before adding. "And it will make me even happier to bring down that Longmire bitch as well." 

"No!!!..". Jacob lunged, than was brought up short by the chains containing him. "Malachi, if you harm her, I swear I'll"-  
"You'll what, exactly? Attack me? Kill me? You should have done that while you had the chance, Jacob." Malachi added, laughing darkly. "Well!" Clapping his hands together excitedly. "I'd best go see what your little red head is up to!" Turning on his heel, Malachi chuckled at Jacob's wild attempts to free himself from the wall, shutting the door on the other man's protests. 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Vic Moretti crouched down on the overcropping of rocks. From her vantage point, she could see the small rustic cabin nestled in the trees below. Plucking her radio from her belt, the deputy switched it on.  
"Walt, are you there?" 

"Ya, I'm here Vic." The sheriff answered. "What's it look like from your view?" He asked. 

"Well, they certainly chose a place that would be hard to sneak up on. I don't know Walt, do you think Malachi brought them here?" The blonde asked, doubt seeping into her voice. 

"I do. Henry and I found Malachi's SUV parked about a quarter a mile away. All the tracks lead here." 

After trekking to the hot springs, Walt found what he was expecting to see. Evidence of a struggle. The origin in fact. From the looks of it, Cady had run towards the car, her Sorel boots easily tracked by him. After all, Walt had bought them for his daughter last Christmas. There had also been a vicious fight, and after a bit of searching, Henry found two bodies stashed a short way into the woods. Nighthorse had defended his daughter, given her a head start, and stayed back to ensure her the best possibility of escape. The feeling seeping in wasn't affection, or happiness, per say. But a grudging admiration. The man he so quickly took to hating had clearly been willing to be in severe harms way. Perhaps even death, to protect Cady.  
Except he had survived, at least to the gravel lot. The two dead henchmen were proof. One man had had his neck expertly broken, having also sustained a broken nose and crushed knee caps. The other man's windpipe had been collapsed, resulting in a swift, effective death.  
Clearly Jacob Nighthorse had spent sometime in combat...

After a search on all known private properties in the area, as well as a call to Malachi's GPS company, Walt had been set on the right path to their destination. It turned out that the cabin was owned by Darius's grandfather. Old family, old money. It hadn't been very hard to find the silver SUV hidden a short way from the cabin, or the footsteps that lead the way there. 

"Hey Walt", Vic's voice crackled through again. "Make sure to be careful, this stinks of a setup...and since I can't be there to save your ass...".  
The last part of her sentence was said with as much humor as the blonde could muster. Walt half heartedly chuckled, thankful for the attempt at a distraction.  
"Will do Sweetheart, just stay up on the ridge and keep an eye out. Mathias will be there soon as backup."  
Vic grumbled her agreement, but promised to obey. She was lucky that Walt let her assist them while so far along. She could play lookout, and hopefully stay out of trouble while at it.  
Groaning, and rising slowly from her crouch, Vic settled a hand on her stomach, silently pleading to her baby to calm down. The blonde watched as Mathias pull up and let himself out of his cruiser.  
"Hey Filly, the sheriff having you do lookout duty?" The native said with a smile on his face. 

"Watch it Mathias, I'll still kick your scrawny ass." Vic replied, deadpanned. 

"Whoa there, you know on horse herds, the group is actually governed by a mare, right?" Mathias stated, clearly having NO issue staring dead in it's blonde, pregnant face.  
"If you compare me to a pregnant mare again, Mathias, I'll make sure you become personally acquainted with the ass end of a horse!" Laughing at her lip, the tribal police officer shook his head fondly. Too bad the blonde deputy was called for....

Leaving banter behind, Mathias joined Vic on the ledge, looking down at the cabin. "Do you think they're alive?" The man asked soberly.  
Vic breathed in shakily. "I choose to believe so. The alternative is, unthinkable." 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cady Longmire scampered away, narrowly avoiding Darius's hand. When the big man came towards her again, the red head lashed out, slashing her nails across his cheek. 

"Ha ha!" A gravely chuckle carried through the room. "I can see why Nighthorse likes you, lots of fire, like a crazed cat." Cady backed up and felt her way along the wall, making sure to keep Malachi within eyesight. The short man had waved his hand, signaling Darius to cease his attacks. 

"So tell me, what did dear old Dad say when he found out you were sleeping with his most hated adversary? Must have been hard for even the great Walt Longmire to contain his anger, right?" 

Waiting on Cady's reply, Malachi realized he wasn't going to get a rise out of the Red head. "Well, I guess if your not going to contribute to our little conversation, I'll leave you with Darius for a little. After all, he is quite the loyal employee, and I think he deserves a littleness reward. Don't you think?"  
Fear sparked in Cady's eyes, understanding of just what kind of 'reward' Malachi was talking about.  
"No, Malachi! My father will-" 

"Your father will be devestated. To know that Jacob Nighthorse, was responsible for your murder ". Malachi finished. Slamming the door on Cady's pleas. Whistling, Malachi walked down the hall. Revenge was so sweet. 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Digging the iron nail into the other manacle, Jacob turned it slowly before hearing the lock snap open. Forcable pulling himself to his feet, the man steadied himself before pushing off of the wall. His time in the Army, particularly Desert Storm, had given him many skills. Lock picking, hand to hand combat, and high pain tollerence. The third of which had been sorely tested so far. Slowly baking his way to the door, Jacob listened intently before easing it open. He had tied off his wound as best he could, wanting to avoid blood loss and leaving a trail. Malachi had clearly thought the chains would be enough. Thankfully the bastard didn't know enough about his past to truly prepare himself for all outcomes.  
Slipping quietly down the hall, Jacob heard a high pitched cry. Cady. She was alive. Hurrying past a archway, Jacob crept to a large oak door. "Get off of me!!" The voice, muffled through the heavy wood, tinged on desperation. "Jacob!" This time more shrilly. 

"Nighthorse can't hear you, sweetheart. It's just me and you."  
Jacob heaved the door open, and in three adrenaline powered bounds, had wrapped an arm around Darius's throat. With a quick twist fueled by fury, the man's neck snapped with a sickening pop.  
Letting the dead man fall from his grasp, Cady stared up at him from where she had been forced to the floor. Scrambling to her feet, Cady threw herself at Jacob with a sob. Jacob crushed the red head to him. The adrenaline slowly ebbing, leaving him shivering.  
"You came for me" Cady murdered, her face pressed into Jacob's shoulder.  
The man cradled the young woman gently, laying a kiss to her forehead.  
"Of course I did, Cady...and I always will." He said while cupping her cheek and gazing at her intently. 

"Jacob, your face...?" She carefully ran her fingers over the gash in his cheek. "It looks worse than it is. Malachi got 'overzealous' with his beating. 

Cady looked over at the still body of Darius, having not moved since Jacob arrived. "Is he....?"  
"Yes, he's dead. I believe that is the only way he and Malachi will stop pursuing us." Jacob's voice lacked any fear or remorse. These men had intended to kill Cady and Himself. While he didn't revel in taking a life, he understood the necessity. 

"We'll need to find a way out of here." Jacob stated. "It won't take long for Malachi to become suspicious when Darius doesn't come back." 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Walt and Henry crept around the side of the cabin, Narrowly avoiding a gunman at the porch. The sheriff pulled the chain from off of the cellar doors, and pulled the flap open. Henry didn't hesitate. The closer he got to his god daughter, the deeper his dread became. Why if......? No...it wouldn't do to think like that. Malachi clearly had a plan, and had taken Cady and Nighthorse alive. Henry only hoped that they weren't too late.  
Creeping through the cellar, the two men avoided glass jars and buckets. Chains and piles of junk. All threatening to catch their clothing and spill over, alerting Malachi of their company. Walt heard faint voices. Sneaking closer, he saw they led to a side room off on the right. Handgun drawn and cocked, Henry, his rifle at the ready; the two turned the corner into the room. 

Cady.....  
Walt felt relief, like a warm bath, pour over him. It took the sheriff a handful of seconds to take in the scene. His daughter was being held tightly against Nighthorse, who she clutched like a lifeline. Both were haggard and exhausted looking. Nighthorse clearly the worse off of the two. Walt could see where the man's side had started to seep blood. His cheek was a mass of gashes and bruising. The Native had clearly been through hell and high water. Yet here he was, at Cady's side.  
Clearing his throat, Walt cautiously alerted the two to his presence.  
"Dad!"  
Cady sprang for him, and enveloped her father in a tight hug. Next, she wrapped her arms around Henry, whispering a broken thank you to her Godfather. 

Walt indicated towards Jacob's freely bleeding side. "Can I take a look at that really quick, Jacob?" The native warily eyed the sheriff, before nodding minutely. Longmire walked over, and carefully probed the wound in Nighthorse's side. Jacob gritted his teeth in pain, but tolerated the other man's fussing. Walt finished his inspection, and tore off a scrap of his tshirt. While tying the cloth around the smaller man's torso, The Sheriff spoke quietly.  
"I uh..I wanted to say...thanks, and all. For being here. For taking care of Cady."  
The knot was secured gently. Walt going out of his way to avoid more pain than necessary. Jacob nodded distractedly, his eyes on Cady.  
"She is my heart. A very special woman." Watching for Walt's reaction to his words. Longmire paused before replying. "That she is....it's a good thing she has you to look after her. If I can't be." Walt said the second part of the sentence with firmness. A reminder that he was still Cady's father, and had been before Jacob came into the picture.  
The smaller man nodded, looking at Walt with a new light. The two had created a tenuous, infantile truce with each other. The ground new and shaky. 

Checking over Cady's less severe injuries, the four prepared to leave the room. Henry peaked his head out the door, making sure the coast was clear. Indicating to Walt that they could safely leave, the Sheriff led the way.  
The next 30 minutes were tense and put everyone on edge. While he and Henry had taken out three of Malachi's men, they still had not run across the man in question.  
Slowly, the group exited the cabin and carefully picked their way across the property. It was quit as death, before a shot cracked off, clapping like thunder in the silence. Walt and Henry dove behind an old trough. While Jacob grabbed Cady and dragged her behind a dilapidated car. 

"Malachi! Get out here you coward!" Walt hollered, narrowly avoiding another shot by inches. 

"I can't do that Walter. We both know I can't let you leave. And you, or more like that half-breed, won't let ME leave here."  
Henry pointed to the direction Malachi's voice echoed from, indicating his position.  
Walt kept talking, hoping to keep the hidden shooter distracted, also knowing that Malachi wasn't stupid.  
"I can promise that I won't shoot you, Malachi. But you will go back into jail. " Walt said firmly. "You can't be let off after what you did." Malachi laughed humorlessly. Oh no, Longmire, I have no intention of going back there."  
While Walt and Malachi spoke across the short distance, Henry creeped from spot to spot. Doing his best to stay out of sight. Before Henry could make it to the edge of the woods, though, the group heard a sudden scuffle. Walking swiftly from the woods, Mathias had his hand fisted in Malachi's shirt. Vic had a gun trained on the grizzled man, shaking out her fist, having clearly slugged Malachi.  
"We heard shots, Walt. Mathias and I decided you all needed some backup." Walt's argument died on the way past his lips, realizing he had lost the fight before it started. Pushing him forward, Mathias settled a hand on his gun, ready to intervene.  
"Now your letting your woman call the shots, Walter?" Malachi scoffed, clearly grasping for any way out. 

"I'd say Vic can handle her own, Malachi. She sure handled you." 

"You can't take me in Walter Longmire. You know I'll get out again. And won't hesitate to come after you." Malachi said this with conviction.  
"You'll receive a trial, like everyone else, Malachi." The Sheriff said. 

With a roar, Malachi pulled a knife from under his shirt and lunged at Cady. Jacob grasped her arm and yanked her behind him. The blade bit into the flesh of his upper arm, digging deep. Malachi pulled back, and the crack of a handgun exploded. Malachi staggered and buckled, the bullet having caught him in the chest. 

Collapsing on his stomach, Malachi shuttered before his last gasp left. Hatred and loathing stil visible in his dulling eyes. Vic Moretti lowered her handgun, barely 30 seconds having passed since she had raised it. 

"It's over....."

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Walt looked into his rear view mirror. Observing his daughter and Nighthorse. Cady was resting against the man, fast asleep. With her head pillowed on his chest. Jacob's arm was curled around the red head's waist, his hand settled on her hip. The man's eyes were closed as well. Exhaustion etched into the Native's face. 

There were many changes sure to be coming. Setting hit eyes back on the road, Walt continued the drive home. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• I hope I didn't take Walt out OC too much! I wanted to make him more approachable and slightly kinder. Comment and let Me know what you all think! More chapters to come:)


	8. Recovery and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady Longmire and Jacob Nighthorse survived their kidnapping at the hands of Malachi. The road to recovery is far slower than an initial rescue, though.  
> To make matters more confusing, Walt must contend with his changing opinion of Jacob Nighthorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are continuing to read! I appreciate the following and the comments:)  
> I'm trying to keep Walt at least believable, but wanted to make him more likable and empathetic.  
> I'm also happy that people are liking Vic! She has been a lot of fun to write. She and Walt will be developing as well.  
> P.S. A bit of smut in this chapter, and it's fairly (feel good) especially after the last chapter. So a bit fluffy! Let me know what you guys think, and maybe so direction...I'm a bit up in the air here!:)

Walt Longmire scrubbed his hand over his face, scratching idly at the three day stubble that grew there. The last few days had been...rough. Driving back to Absaroka was an exhausting journey. His daughter had sustained some injuries, but for the most part was fairly unscathed. Nighthorse, he was a different matter. The man had taken a severe beating and the wound to his side had been troubling. On the long drive back, Nighthorse had developed a fever, his temperature spiking in response to the infected knife wound. 

The rush into the hospital had been trying for all of them. Cady wanted to stay at Jacob's side. Her desperation to ensure his fever would lapse wared with the bone tired exhaustion she was experiencing. The red head had finally agreed to stay with Vic and rest. If only because Walt promised he would stay at the hospital, and alert her if anything changed. Sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed, Walt was given the chance to observe Nighthorse, devoid of the judgment and aggression they both viewed each other with. Under a drug induced sleep, the smaller man looked more at peace and restful than Walt had even seen him. His face was softer and more gentle in repose. Walt Longmire felt confused. This was a man he had disliked for so long. A man he had cultivated a hatred for over a long time. In a period of one week, though, the Sheriff found himself doubting his own opinions. Jacob Nighthorse had protected and most likely saved His daughter. The selflessness and sacrifice involved were acted out by a man directed by love. Love....it was a strange term to associate with the serious man. But Walt had witnessed first hand. The tenderness, the care and consideration that Jacob took with Cady. He also saw how his daughter had changed. She was happier than he had seen her since the reality of Martha's death became known. "I don't know what to do Martha?" Walt said to no one in particular. "Is not sure how to help Cady." "You help her by supporting her, and trusting that she can make wise decisions, Walt." Vic's voice flitted through the hospital room. Walt looked towards the blonde woman, who currently leaned heavily against the door jam. "Vic....hey- I uh, I didn't..." Walt stuttered while addressing his unexpected guest. Victoria pushed off of the door. Shushing Walt with a glance. "You don't have to apologize, Walt. I understand." Vic paused, clearly considering how to pose her next statement. "Walt, I think Martha would have agreed with me. She would want you to trust Cady." Sighing, the pregnant blonde gazed at the still sleeping man. "She loves him, you know? As strange as it is, she sees something wonderful in him. Even if others can't." Vic added gently. Still clearly battling internally, Vic took pity on the Lawman. "Come on, Walt. I woke Cady up before I left, so she'll be here soon. Let's go get some lunch, ok?" Nodding amiably, Walt pulled himself to his feet. With one last glance at Nighthorse, the Sheriff wrapped his arm around Vic and ushered her out the door. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Jacob rolled his shoulder, the muscle still tight from the final wound inflicted by Malachi. The doctors had said that there may be some residual tension in the ligaments while the muscle knit. The man hadn't said it, but he was beyond relief that Deputy Moretti had killed Malachi. He knew better than anyone, that the man would not stop hunting them down. And if it weren't Cady and himself, it would be Henry or the Sheriff. This outcome left him feeling more free than he had been in a long while. The man was no longer weaving dissension between Walt Longmire and himself. And while he and the sheriff were not friends. In the two months since the kidnapping, the two men had reached at least a tenuous understanding. Mean while, Cady had established a rapport with many of the individuals on the Res. Not only had she become well liked and respected. She also had helped many of his people flourish and grow. Just In this month, she had assisted two high school graduates in qualifying for scholarships. That would be two Cheyenne kids attending college. Jacob was proud of her. Proud of her strength and perseverance in the face of so much adversary. When the sheriff had brought them back from Malachi's hide away. Jacob had internally fretted. His fear was that Cady wouldn't find him worth the trouble. The pain that they had endured at Malachi's hands. When he had haltingly approached her about it, the red head's response was volcanic. Did he think so little of her? Of her ability to deal with the troubles that life threw at them? And furthermore, did he think so little of himself, that he believed he wasn't worth the hardship and effort. To say that he had been humbled and chastised by the fiery woman was an accurate statement. Sighing, Jacob stood up and stretched. Shutting his laptop and closing up the files he had been observing. The cleanup involved due to Malachi's underhanded deals had been time consuming. It seemed to all be coming to a close though. Grabbing his keys and phone on he way out, Jacob answered the incoming call while locking the door. "Cady, dinner still on than?" Nighthorse answered, his voice laced with warmth and affection. Cady answered with barely concealed mirth. "As much as I'm sure you wish my dad would cancel, dinner is still happening. So get over here so we can go and endure this together. Jacob chuckled, heading towards his car. "My love for you transcends any aversion I have for your father, Cady." The woman snorted in laughter, "Alright, Darcy, I'll see you soon. And Jacob? I love you too." She added, her tone proving the truth of the statement. Twenty minutes later, Jacob pulled into Cady's drive, shutting the engine off and made his way to the door. Letting himself in, the man gazed around, seeking out Cady. Halfway down the hall, he saw the telltale sign of steam and light escaping from under the bathroom door. Grinning and uttering a silent thank you to the ceiling, Jacob shucked his suit and slipped into the bathroom. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Cady let the hot water cascade over her face, allowing the heat to relieve the tension from the day. As much as she loved her job helping the people on the Res. There were days that were harder than others. She started slightly when two tanned arms snaked around her naked torso. "Jacob?!" Suprise evident, before she relaxed into the embrace. The man in question growled; tightening his hold. "Expecting someone else, Love?" He asked trailing kisses down her neck. Cady gasped and tipped her head back farther. "Jake, we have to be at my dad's soon!" The red head stated. A sigh escaping when Jacob's hand slipped up and kneaded her breast. "He's not going anywhere. Besides, we have two hours." The man reasoned. Jacob slipped his hand down Cady's stomach. The other arm wound tightly around her waist. He brushed his fingers between her legs before dipping them inside her already wet folds. Cady whimpered and pushed back against Nighthorse, rolling her hips against his hardness. Jacob groaned hoarsely, and guided the red head to bend slightly, resting her arms against the shower wall. He gently cupped Cady's throat and tipped her head back for a kiss. The woman gasped as the dark haired man slipped the head of his cock past her folds. Jacob than swallowed her pleasure filled cry as he snapped his hips forward, filling Cady in one deep thrust. Pulling out, the man slowly sank back in, reveling in the red head's tight channel. Cady bit her lip in wanton frustration. Desperate for Jacob to set a harder pace. "Baby, harder please!" She begged, arching her back and forcing him deeper inside her. Jacob laced his fingers with Cady's hands on the wall. Drawing out her torture with slow steady movements. Slipping his hands free, the man stroked his palms down the red head's back; before wrapping his hands around her hips. With a rough thrust forward Jacob pulled Cady back against him. The woman cried out, pleasure shooting up her spine with each movement. "Fuck, Cady-" grunting, Jacob set a brutal pace, his hips snapping forward forcing high pitched cries from Cady. The red head begged incoherently, so close to the tipping point. The shower was filled with the desperate sound of flesh on flesh. Jacob driving them both closer to the edge. Cady Felt her body trembling, the pleasure almost too intense. With one final thrust from Jacob, The red head tensed up. Her head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. Jacob rode her climax out with a few more powerful thrusts before snarling and burying himself inside her one last time. As he came, Cady's channel milking him tightly, he sank his teeth into her shoulder, marking her. The two shivered, Jacob still wound tightly around Cady, his cock softening before slipping from her body. Regaining her breath slowly, Cady turned in Jacob's arms and twined her own around his neck. Gentle kisses and soft caressing touches took place of desperate passion. Jacob softly brushed his lips over Cady's shoulder, soothing the bite mark. "Sorry about that, My Dear." His tone not quite hiding the pride in marking what was his. Cady laughed; her body still loose and relaxed from love making bliss. "We both know that you want the whole world to see that I'm yours." She tightened her hold around his neck and pressed flush against his front. "Besides, I kind of like when you go all caveman." Jacob smirked, his cock showing renewed interest. Cady bit her lip before murmuring "Down Boy." The groan of frustration put a wicked grin on the red head's face. "Maybe later, my Wolf." She said enticingly, before slipping out of the shower and sauntering down the hall. Later.....that sounded promising. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Victoria grumbled, staring accusingly at her stomach. "Removing items from an oven while pregnant should be an Olympic sport." The blonde said to no one in particular. "If it were, you would win, Vic." The deputy looked up towards the entrance to the kitchen. Giving the man a slightly bemused expression, before stepping back and pointedly looking at the oven. "Well?" Than looking back at Walt. Daring the man to disobey her silent order. Walt chuckled and stooped to pull the casserole out. Placing the food on the stove, he turned and enveloped Vic in his arms. "You would be the most lovely, most intimidating woman competing in food/oven retrieval. No one would stand a chance against you." The blonde deputy laughed at Walt's narration of the so called 'Stove Games.' Kissing her softly, Walt let Vic deepen the kiss. Pulling her close, his large hand gently cradling her stomach. The doorbell rang, and Vic sighed in exasperation while rolling her eyes. "Well they're late, probably getting some nookie. Of course they interrupt us." The look of horror on Walt's face made Vic burst out laughing. The blonde shuffled to the front door, while calling back over her shoulder. "They're adults, Walt. Of course they are having sex. So are we." She distantly heard the Sheriff grumbling to himself. Something about "my daughter", and "it's Nighthorse we're talking about." Shaking her head, she pulled the door open. "Vic!" The red head greeted the deputy warmly, hugging her before stooping to converse with her stomach. "Jacob. How are you?" Warmth infused the blondes words. Her opinion of the dark haired man directly affected by Cady's happiness. "Doing well, thanks Victoria. Your looking great, how have you been?" Nighthorse asked, eyeing Cady who was making baby noises at the pregnant woman's stomach. Vic stepped aside and let the two in, while answering. "Great, besides having outgrown Absaroka county." Cady walked into the house, seeking her dad. As Jacob stepped in, Vic muttered, "won't be long before she wants one of these, you know." Laughing at the deer in the head lights look directed at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure you would survive fatherhood." Before walking by Jacob into the kitchen. The man in question warmed by Victoria's unsaid approval. The two walked into the living room, finding Cady and her father. Walt easily embraced his daughter, their relationship far better than it had been months prior. "Hey Punk, good to see you." He murmured into her flame red hair. Before stepping back to observe her. "You're looking well." "Things are going really great, Dad." Cady struggled to keep the conversation light. She knew her father had made leaps and bounds, as far as her job and relationship went. But she didn't want to burden him with too much right away. "Jacob." Walt greeted the other man. Nodding his head minutely. "Sheriff." Jacob returned, both men slightly tense, but otherwise behaving themselves. Vic linked her arm through Cady's and drew her into the kitchen. "Come on. Let's leave the pissing contest to the boys, shall we?" Cady looked back, reluctantly allowing herself to be tugged out of the room. "Don't worry, They'll be fine. Walt and I spoke already." Nodding her acquiescence, Cady followed Vic out of the room and into the kitchen. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• To say it was awkward to find a way to start a conversation with Walt Longmire would be the understament of the century. But Jacob had promised Cady he would try his best, for her, to get along with the stern man. "How is the side, and shoulder?" Walt asked. Delving straight into safe territory. Battle wounds among men. "Stiff, but much better. Thanks." Shuffling his feet, Jacob said, "I know I said it once, but thank you for coming after us. And- well me. For getting me out of there as well." The Native man's statement was easy to read. Thank you for not leaving me there, and taking your daughter. Walt coughed, and shuffled his feet. "Ya well, it seems Malachi was behind a lot of events that happened. And I was- more than willing to blame you..." Jacob saw that the effort to say this was profound. Years of hatred and anger didn't go away overnight. But it could be healed. "I wasn't exactly the most cooperative of people, and God knows I ran with a rough crowd in my early years." Nighthorse stated, seeking to not only Cast a line to the Sheriff. But to bridge a gap left to fester for far too long. The next twenty minutes found the two men engaged in light, yet amiable conversation. Both of them facing the large window, taking quietly. "Good lord, its like watching two preschoolers figure out how to play together. ". Vic stated. Amused despite the potential seriousness of the situation. "As long as they're not pounding their chests and tearing each other apart. That's a victory in MY book." Cady answered. Sitting down tiredly. It was amazing how exhausting it could be to deal with high strung emotions. Vic stirred the sauce on the stove, before turning on the burner to heat water for the vegetables. "Soooo.... how are things?" The blonde asked conspiratorially. Cady rolled her eyes at the other woman's barely veiled attempt at subtlety. "I take it your not talking about work, right?" "Nope" the blonde answered, the expression on her face expectant and more than appropriately curious. Cady let a soft smile settle on her lips. "Things are wonderful. I'm so happy with Jacob. I love him, very much." She added, and ducked her head, cheeks flushed with the barely cooled memory of their afternoon in the shower. " I'm assuming whatever you're thinking of isn't about the time he picked up take out, is it?" Vic's deadpanned statement made Cady laugh. "What is it with you and my sex life, Vic?" Cady asked, smiling smuggly despite her best efforts. The blonde deputy answered. "Well, until little bambino is born, Walt is very... careful. So I am a starving woman on a deserted island here!" The final part of her statement was said with unarguable conviction. Daring Cady to see any fault in her logic. Glancing sideways and grinning conspiringly, Cady hunkered over the counter next to the blonde. "Well, he does this amazing thing with his-" the whispers and giggles from the two women filled the kitchen. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Walt and Vic walked Cady and Jacob to the door. The smaller man helped Cady slip the coat over her shoulders, before pulling he door open for her. Cady embraced her dad Tightly adding quietly. "Vic won't break, Dad." Before hugging The deputy in turn. Jacob leaned in and kissed the blonde lightly on the cheek "see ya later momma." Before turning to shake The Sheriff's hand. "Thanks for having us out, Walt. I appreciate it." The dark haired man's meaning clear. Thanks for allowing me the prove that I'm worthy of your daughter. "You bet, see you soon, Punk. Stay out of trouble you two." Walt wantched as the two descended the stairs, and walked to the sedan. Jacob open the door and ushered Cady in, before climbing in himself. A final wave goodbye, and the two were headed up the drive. "Your thinking too hard, Sheriff Longmire." Vic said slinging her arm over the tall man's shoulder. " come on, let get inside. Apparently I have to prove to you that I'm not made of glass."..........


	9. Changing for the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt and Cady talk about her mother, Jacob and have a much needed heart to heart.  
> Walt also finds himself back in familiar waters in dealing with a pregnant Vic. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Henry makes it clear how he expects Cady to be treated. When it becomes apparent that she and Jacob are serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaa!! New chapter is up:)  
> A thank you to those who read, continue to read, and especially those who who take the time to leave your wonderful comments and feedback:). It's the best way to send me in the right direction! 
> 
> I've taken the liberty of altering the show a bit, as far as Vic's pregnancy. I just can't see Travis stepping down as a father and letting Walt take over without awkwardness and unwanted drama!

Deputy Moretti groaned and shifted uncomfortably. The hard wood of the chair seemingly unaffected by the pad she had place over it. At almost 8 months pregnant, the officer found it increasingly hard to sit through a day at the office. The swollen feet, the exhaustion. Not to mention the strange and sometimes troubling food cravings, all made her more excited to be at the end of term.  
The office phone rang. It's alert made louder by the lack of noise and foot traffic in the police station. Dropping her pen, the blonde picked up the phone.  
"Officer Moretti".......  
Vic sighed and let her head drop between her shoulders. The whispery high pitched tones of Mrs. Reeves, the local Cat Lady, warbling through the line.  
"Yes. Mrs. Reeves. I'm sure he is a lovely cat. Yes, I understand. As you said, anyone would be lucky to have him." The deputy took a sip of her ginger ale, than promptly snorted and coughed it up. A silent laugh creased her face as the elderly woman lamented by saying she couldn't believe her 'Little pussy' had run away. Reigning in her mirth, Vic promised to keep an eye out around the neighborhood. Should she, or anyone else see the woman's wayward pet. Placing the phone back in it's cradle, Vic rubbed her eyes before picking up the paper she had been working on. There had been a rash of stolen cars lately. At first it had seemed like random incidents. But now, it looked like it could be the work of the same person.  
Fighting her way out of the less than stellar chair. Vic waddled/shuffled to Walt's office door, before knocking softly and entering. "Hey Vic, got the list?"  
The blonde nodded, and wordlessly handed the paper to the Sheriff. Vic knew it was hard for Walt to allow her free reign on her work. When all the man wanted to do was help and ease the most menial of tasks for her. She appreciated the show of faith though. The fact that she could prove useful and competent, no matter her heavily pregnant state.  
When she and Sean had ended their marriage, Vic had struggled to find where to turn. The inability to express her feelings for Walt, yet aching and hurting from a loss of love and intimacy that had long ago dried up. The turmoil had caused a rather emotional one night stand with a man passing through town. Not only had she felt empty afterwards. The shock of pregnancy 5 weeks later had rocked her very core. When she had breathlessly told Walt she was pregnant, she wasn't ready or prepared for the acceptance that he bestowed on her. This was a man who without thought, silently promised to care for not only Vic, but the unborn child she carried. 

Noticing that he was being watched, Walt looked up to study Vic, his...girlfriend seemed too mundane of a term. His partner. The woman he had chosen to be his. After Martha, Walt hadn't entertained the idea of a relationship much. And while he had dated, none of the women had really gotten him the way Victoria did. She had taken the time to understand him. To recognize and didn't begrudge his undying affections for his wife. She had not strived to replace Martha. Rather, she looked to become an important support and fixture in his life.  
"What are you thinking, Walt?" The blonde asked, growing antsy under his intense gaze. 

"In thinking about what a lucky man I am. To have you." The Sheriff retorted, Before slowly rising from his seat. Circling the desk, Walt gathered Vic in an embrace. The blonde settled against the man's chest. Breathing in the comforting smell of leather and gun metal.  
"How are you feeling today?" He asked, his question rumbling from his chest. 

Vic snuggled in closer before answering. "I'm feeling pretty well. Kind of tired. Mostly famished." She said honestly. As if to prove her words true, the blonde's stomach rumbled insistently. Walt laughed while pointedly staring at the protruding stomach of his lover. "Well...Cady will be here soon. And she DID promise you a few of your favorite." The mention of the promised edible goodies made Vic's eyes light up. Who would have ever thought that the mere thought of food would bring such irrepressible joy? Speaking of Cady. The two wandered out to the main office, upon hearing the door to the department open. Cady's footsteps could be heard tromping up the flight of the stairs. The changing seasons had forced sandles and flats into the closet, while bringing boots out for the year. "Hey Punk". The sheriff greeted his daughter as she stepped into the room, stomping her feet to release the clinging snow. "Hey Dad, Vic." She acknowledged in return. Her arms full of several take out bags. Exhibiting a mobility contrary to her enlarged state, Vic bounced on the balls of her feet. Staring pointedly at Cady's bagged gifts. "Here you go! I wasn't completely sure what you wanted. So I asked Jacob to pick up your favorites. Chicken sandwich with extra onions, Chocolate lava cake, and a large order of deep fried pickles. I had to save the pickles from him, so consider that a hard earned victory!" The red head added, sounding slightly harried. Victoria laughed while taking the bags. Voicing a thank you through a mouthful of fried pickley goodness. Turning to her dad, Cady wordlessly gestured if he was ready to take off. Walt nodded and gathered his coat and hat. "Your sure you'll be fine here, Vic? Ferg will be in the office in a few hours." The blonde nodded her agreement yet again. Touched yet exasperated by the Sheriff's hovering. "I'll be perfectly fine, Walt. See you in a few hours." "Ready to go than, Punk?" The man had the door to the office propped open with a booted foot. "Yep." Nodding, Cady headed out the door, yelling back over her shoulder. "See ya Vic!" The answering call was muffled by a mouthful of burger. "Bye Cady. Say thanks to Jacob for the food!" ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The bar glasses clinked together in the sink. The chime from them hitting still heard through the layer of water. Jacob Nighthorse stood at the counter, elbow deep in soapy sink water. "When you asked me over, Standing Bear, I didn't know it was for me to do your kitchen work." The jibe was said in good nature, and lacked any bite to the words. Henry was busy giving the bar counter one more swipe before opening. "I figured I could at least put you to work, since you are here, and unpreoccupied." Jacob finished the last of the glasses and wandered to the front of the bar drying his hands. Henry pulled up a chair and gestured to the one across from him. "I saw Cady's rescue of those fried pickles from your grasp this morning. I have made more." Jacob chuckled at Henry's audacity, thoroughly placated by the gesture. "So....I take it that testing me as a bar hand wasn't your intentions of inviting me over?" The man asked expectantly before popping a pickle in his mouth. Henry observed Jacob with amusement. His gaze shrewd yet gentle. "I think we both know why I asked you here, Nighthorse." "Cady....." Nodding, Henry held up his hand at the other man's stony expression. "When I first became aware that the two of you were...involved...I had my doubts. It is not everyday that one's Goddaughter starts up a romantic relationship with her father's bitter enemy. Henry continued, choosing his words carefully. Fully aware of the delicate situation. "I thought at first that you had found a way to hurt Walt. Hurt him deeply. You have had many chances to toss Cady aside. Abandon her. Show this as a great ruse to seek retribution on the Sheriff. The bar was silent, save for the ticking of the clock overhead. "And now?" Jacob asked. His eyes hooded and jaw clenched. "Many years have passed since I have seen Cady so happy. She spent much of her time caring for a father crushed by the death of his wife. To see her now, being looked after and cared for in her own turn. This is what I wish for Cady. What she deserves. Jacob searched for the appropriate words, humbled by Henry's trust in him. "I cherish her, Henry. And I will continue to do so, as long as she'll have me." Jacob Sid this with conviction. Head high and proud. Henry acknowledged Jacob's words with a nod, adding. "Know this Jacob Nighthorse. If Cady comes to unneeded pain, at your hands. Walt Longmire will be a distant worry. You will fear the Bear, and what he will do to you." Jacob met Henry's eyes unflinching. Knowing full well that the man spoke only truth. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Cady hooked her arm through the crook of her father's elbow. The two of them walking down the sidewalk. Their boots crunched on the light dusting of snow. It was the beginning of November. The leaves having turned gold amber and rose red, their husks littering the white dusted ground. Cady let her father set the pace. Not only in their meandering, but also in their conversation. Trying to force the rate of speaking was like Trying to force a stubborn horse to bit. "Cady...I..." the sheriff faltered. At a slight loss on where to start. "I know I've been....lacking...as a father. I should have helped you serve the warrant. I should have been there for you. After the shooting." Cady could hear the self reproach and condemnation in her father's voice. A sobering reminder that no one judged Walt Longmire more harshly than himself. Cady stayed quit, knowing her dad needed to say these words almost as much as she needed to hear them. "After your mother died, I felt hopeless. Like being dragged into deep water, not being able to kick free. I know you suffered, too. I focused on my own loss though, conveniently forgetting that she was your mother, as well as my wife." "Dad this hasn't been easy for anyone. Most of all you. You take so much responsibility on your shoulders. that you forget your helping and protecting loved ones." Cady continued, wanting to get in a few words over her father's self flagellation. "Just promise me this. Let us. Me. People who love you, to help. You're not alone, dad. It's alright to lean on another for support." Walt nodded his head with a jerk. Knowing that his stubbornness and lonely path had led to much heart ache and hardship, among many people. "And you and Nighthorse?" The tall man asked. Kicking himself slightly over his bullying and impetuous tone. Stifling a long suffering sigh, Cady said; "what about me and Jacob, dad. Jacob. He has a first name, you know." Walt chewed his lip, kicking scuffs in the barely evident snow fall. "You two. You're uh...you're pretty serious?" Cady snorted at her Dad's veiled attempt at nosing into her private life. "He came to dinner at your house, dad. I'd say that's pretty serious." The sheriff barked a hoarse laugh. Seeing the logic behind his daighter's statement. "Do you love him, Cady?" This was not said with the resignation that she had expected from her father. But rather a hopefullness. A hope that his daughter had chosen a man who would cherish and love her unconditionally. "You know I do. The journey of being with me hasn't exactly been an easy walk in the park for him, dad." Cady was not only referring to the kidnapping and the torture. But also the harsh words, the stares of resentment. People constantly questioning his motives. And why he thought it necessary to drag Cady through the mire to get to the Sheriff. Walt looked chagrined. He was more than aware that his obsession and constant accusations of the Casino owner had fed the distrust and dislike of the man. The self importance and pride had been thrown back into his face though, after the incident with Malachi. Seeing Nighthorse's physical state had taken the air from his sails. The man had willingly undergone so much to insure Cady's safety, with little regard for his own. Walt was willing to admit that the Native man had earned his grudging respect. "I uh, I can't promise that he and I will become friends, Cady. There's just so much bad blood between the two of us. I promise I will try, though. Cady laid her head on her father's arm, tightening her hold. "That's plenty good enough for me dad. Thank you." Walt felt warmth blossom in his chest. He and Cady were at a point where they could finally heal. The loss of his relationship and trust with his daughter had felt like a physical weight. A weight that was now slightly less heavy. The two continued down the path, easily clinging to one another. "So Vic is getting big, isn't she?" Cady pushed her dad jokingly. Appreciating the humorable change of topic. "Well, she is pregnant, Dad." ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Cady shifted, snuggling her body more tightly against Jacob. The man in turn tightened his arms around the the woman who's head was pillowed on his chest. "How was you day with your Father?" Nighthorse asked, his hand stroking over Cady's fox-red hair and down her bare back. Cady absent-mindedly drew circles over her lover's naked flesh, covetously soaking up his warmth. "It was wonderful, I think my dad is really starting to return to his old self again." "Does that bode well for me, though?" Cady playfully smacked Jacob, huffing at his attempt to rile her. " he was...understanding. And said he would try. That's all I can expect from him. At least right now." Cady looked up into Jacob's eyes. Searching for a silent answer of approval. "If your father has promised to try. Than I'll have to just try harder." He said with a wry smile, letting the issued challenge hang in the air. Cady sighed. Any residual tension now gone. With such promise for the future, the dark and dreary past seemed left far behind. "Cady?" Jacob rumbled her name a few minutes later. His words vibrating through her own body. "Hmmmm?" "What do you think about moving? In with Me, I mean?" His question was asked haltingly. Clearly not sure on how she would answer. The Red head sat up, the sheets pooling around her pale form. "I was wondering when you would ask me that" she said smiling. With a grin, Jacob pulled her flush against himself, ghosting a kiss over her lips. "Is that a yes?" He whispered. "Definitely......" ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Hello lovelies! This was a fun chapter to write! Walt can be a nice person! I know it deep down! Please let me know what you think, and any direction or ideas y'all have:) P.S. If you have never had fried pickles. Stop whatever your doing, and go buy them, batter them, fry them. And allow yourselves a slice of pure heaven!!!


	10. A New life; old problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cady and Jacob make plans for her to move in, their lives take a new turn when Jacob's father reappears out of the blue. 
> 
> Walt has to finally come to terms with His daughter and Jacob's clearly serious relationship. And how her moving in with Nighthorse makes him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! It's been a while, or so it feels like it:) 
> 
> This chapter was a bit hard! I'm really happy with having a turn for the better for our favorite characters. But I also wanted to portray the characters in a believable light. This chapter delves a bit more into Jacob's past, and deals with his father. That being said, this is pure fiction, with my little take on things. 
> 
> P.S. If abandonment and abuse as a child is a trigger for you, please read carefully...:(. I know writing this was a bit hard for me! Seeing as I dealt with both.

The classic 1957 GMC pick up rattled down the road, throwing dust up in its wake. Cady Longmire grasped the gear stick and shifted the truck, asking for more power. The vehicle groaned in response, but obeyed none the less.  
When Cady had asked her Godfather if she could have the use of his pickup, a knowingly look had sparked in his eyes. But he had asked after it even so. While Cady knew that people were at least accepting of her relationship with Jacob Nighthorse. She was still leery about throwing the information around with abandon. Her trepidation was unfounded though, as her Godfather seemed to be happy for her. As well as impressed with Jacob's continued commitment to his Goddaughter. According to Henry, the other man wasn't known for giving his heart lightly. The fact that he had asked Cady to move in with him spoke louder than words. 

The conversation with her father had been trying as well. Abate even more unnerving than that with her Godfather. She knew that her dad had made leaps and bounds concerning his acceptance of her relationship with Jacob. But she would be foolish to think that such deep seated bad blood would fade away instantly. It would take the continued hard work and effort on both men's parts to completely bridge the chasm between them. After assuring the Sheriff that she was not taking things to quickly, and was in fact ready for this next step. Cady left her father's home. Happy to as least have an understanding and somewhat reluctant blessings of both men. 

The red head pulled into her drive and threw the truck in park. Hopping out, she snagged her purse and headed up the stairs and into the house. She was met with a mostly packed and halfway moved dwelling. Whatever boxes remained were stacked against the far wall, seeming to mock the effort of fitting so much into such small spaces. it was amazing how much stuff actually accumulated after moving into a new place. In the process of packing and cleaning, the woman had wondered where half of said items came from. The culling and sorting of things to go had been another Reminder of her soon to be changed life.  
Cady bit her lip as a grin threatened to escape. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be smitten with Jacob Nighthorse, and about to live with him. She would have rolled her eyes and laughed. The man wasn't perfect, by any means. Much like herself. But she couldn't remember a time when she had felt more loved and appreciated by her partner.  


The growl of a Diesel engine gave away the arrival of a truck, before the crunch of tires on gravel. Cady poked her head out of the door in time to see The man in question step out of the drivers side of the pick up. Walking around the front, he started up the path, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Good afternoon Ma'am. I heard that you were needing some help with a bit of moving?" He smiled more broadly when Cady flushed pink. Gone were the slacks and dress shirt. In their place, Jacob wore a fitted black tshirt and faded wrangler jeans pulled over his boots. Cady giggled at the man's antics and as he reached the top step, grabbed his belt and pulled him close. " I can think of many things that you could help me with. Unfortunately we are on a bit of a time crunch." The red head said with a pout. Jacob groaned at The all work finality of Cady's tone. Purposefully exaggerating his disappointment. Chuckling at the look Cady threw over her shoulder at him. "So almost everything is packed and ready. And Vic and I have been cleaning as we go. i have to turn in the keys by Monday, so that leaves us the weekend to get the remainder out." Jacob nodded while taking a cursory look around. "Alright, tell me where to start." 

The two worked all morning and well into the afternoon. By the time 4:00 pm rolled around, they were sweaty and tiring. But both extremely happy with the progress made thus far. Taking a few minutes for a breather, Cady gulped a glass of water down. Desperately seeking the hydration and reprieve it afforded. She placed the glass down as Jacob stomped into the living area. His boots echoing loudly on the wood floors of the house.

  
"Well, the boxes and furniture are packed, for the most part. That pretty much leaves just a few odds And ends, as well as cleaning."  
Jacob sauntered over to Cady and crowded her against the counter. "We've even made a little time for some play, I'd say, wouldn't you?" Cady grinned and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. She breathed in the smell that was purely Jacob Nighthorse. Earthy, yet crisp and cool. Like the land after a torrential downpour of rain.  
"You're not tired out yet huh?" The red head asked playfully, laughing at the mock affronted look on the man's face. Jacob answered by tangling his fingers in Cady's flame red hair and crushed her lips against his, kissing her soundly. "I could never tire of you, love."  
Jacob's hands circled her slender waist, before picking her up bodily and seated her on the counter top. Cady parted her legs, and let Jacob settle between them. She ran her fingers through his hair and across his scalp, deepening the kiss. Jacob shivered against Cady and cupped her jean clad ass before pulling her against him, closing what little distance remained.  
  
With both of their attention otherwise occupied, neither heard the closing of a car door, or the tread of boots up the front steps.  


"Hey Cady! I stopped at the Red Pony and go- WHOA!" Victoria Moretti halted in her tracks, staring dumbfounded, her gaze glued to the tanned bare ass that met her eyes. Before whirling around, her face flushed in embarrassment. Cady squealed and hastily pulling her bra to her naked chest. While Jacob cursed and yanked his jeans over his hips. 

  
"Should I come back later?" Vic asked, her voices laced with barely concealed laughter.  
"No, Vic, your good. And you can turn around now." Cady said while pulling her tshirt back over her head. The blonde turned slowly, no longer fighting the full blown grin on her face. "So, moving is going well, I see?" Vic stated cheekily.  


Cady flushed but moved past Jacob and surveyed the room. "We are almost done. Another few hours and everything will be moved. You brought dinner, I see?" Vic held up the bags She was carrying, nodding. "I snagged some food, knowing that you guys have been locked away here all day. Maybe I should have stayed there longer." The deputy said wiggling her eyebrows. Cady snatched the bags and disposed of them on the counter. Now the only eating surface. "Thanks Vic. This was thoughtful of you. Will you join us?" 

  
"Are you kidding me?" The blonde stared. "Totally. This baby demands I eat more than I have in my life!" Jacob pulled a remaining, still to be packed chair up for the pregnant woman. Vic sat down gratefully, sighing when the pressure was taken off of her feet. The three dined In companionable silence, Cady and Jacob realizing their own hunger as they continued to eat.  
Jacob raised his cup, taking a sip of the still hot tea. Only to snort On choke on its contents and pull away coughing, reacting to Vic's  


"By the way, Nighthorse. Nice ass." Cady and Vic covered their mouths laughing. The mirth made even harder to fight with the man opposite them grumbling into his cup. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cady Longmire woke up groaning, her body protesting any movement. While she and Jacob had finished the move weeks ago. And Vic had at least lended her company to them while they cleaned. She still felt the bone tired exhaustion that came from such intense labor. The red head rolled over, her arm meeting an empty bed. Knowing Jacob had been planning to put in some time at the casino to make up for missed work, Cady grumbled and forced herself out of bed. She stretched and slipped Jacob's discarded dress shirt on, burying her nose in the still lingering scent of the man. She padded from the bedroom and made her may to the kitchen. Jacob had made coffee before he left, leaving her favorite mug on the counter next to it. As well as a note taped close by. 

-breakfast is in the fridge. I'll be home by 5, love you. - -J  
Cady smiled to herself. Touched by Jacob's continued thoughtfulness concerning her. Although it wasn't putting him out much, as he had said. The man loved to cook. And now he had a person to constantly shower with culinary treats. The red head enjoyed her coffee and breakfast in silence. Moaning around her fork as she took a bite of the fresh made cinnamon roll. Damn, she would be putting weight on in no time at this rate. With the way that Jacob cooked. Finishing her breakfast, she cleaned up the dishes and headed to the shower. She had the day off, and while she didn't have much to do on the Res, she still wanted to go over some papers.  


It was 2:00 in the afternoon before Cady checked the clock. Putting her pencil down, she rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. Looking at the files later out, Cady closed the papers, satisfied. She had accomplished more than she had anticipated. And in doing so, left herself with enough time to cook dinner. The red head walked to return the sweet gestures that Jacob made every time he prepared food for her. 

She snagged her phone and shot off a text; -Hey hon, still back at 5?-  
A few minutes later, her phone buzzed, indicating a text. - Yep, outta here soon. See you at 5-  


At that confirmation, Cady set to puttering around the kitchen. The cooking space was large. Much bigger than her own had been. The added space allowed her to spread out and really explore the possibilities of recipe making. Having someone else to cook for also added more enjoyment to the task. The red head settled on Lasagna. She knew that Jacob loved Italian food. And her grandmother had taught her the tricks of the trade on preparing such dishes. Forty five minutes later, the sauce and meat had been layered with the noodles, along with the assorted cheeses. Popping the lasagna into the oven, Cady washed her hands and started chopping the fixings for a salad. Fresh tomatoes, red onions, cucumbers and grated Parmesan joined each other on a bed of red leaf lettuce, before she wrapped and stored the salad in the fridge. Finally, Cady checked on the cake. She wasn't much of a baker, but German chocolate was one she had down pat. She had discovered over time that Jacob had a hidden sweet tooth, a fact that had surprised her. The layers of rich chocolate would be her revenge for the dense cinnamon rolls she had been forced to consume that morning. 

The meal prepared and cooking, Cady slipped her jeans and flannel shirt off before hopping into the shower. Cleaning quickly and efficiently, she dried off and pulled a midnight blue quarter sleeve dress from the closet. Another thing to get used to. The shared master bedroom was huge, and easily accommodated the two adults. Even so much as having separate closet spaces and a huge tub along with a walk in shower. Cady had slowly started to add little changes in decoration, as well. She liked the rustic look, but was hoping to integrate a slightly warmer, more feminine demeanor to the home. Jacob seemed to be perfectly happy with letting her have her way; Trusting Cady to keep a good balance between styles. 

  
Cady curled her hair loosely, letting the red ringlets frame her face. Afterwards touching up her makeup and pining in the small diamond studs she had chosen. Checking her reflection once more, after she had pulled the simple cotton dress over her head, Cady scrutinized herself from the side. She had seemed to put a tad bit of weight on. Clearly the rich food and desserts were having an affect on her stomach line, might be time to break out the running shoes again. Cady thought to herself.  


Cady was slipping her flats on when the door bell rang. walking from the bedroom to the living room, she unlocked the front door, letting it open gently.  
"Hello, can I help you?" The red head asked, when greeted with the sight of an older Native American man. His face weathered and lined with what looked to be a rather harsh life.  
"Hey, I was uh..I was wondering if Jacob was in?" The man at the door answered, eying Cady curiously. Cady studied the man as well. Something vaguely farmilier yet just out of reach worrying at her mind.  
"He isn't , he'll be Home this evening. I can let him know you stopped by, if you like?" Cady's trepidation of the man grew. Something telling her that this person was not someone she wanted to interact with.  
The man scrutinized her silently. Seeing to be completely ignorant of her discomfort. "Sure, sure. Tell him the Billy Greywolf stopped by. It's been a while." The man than stepped off of the porch, his face still a mask of stony silence. Making his way to his parked car, Greywolf turned and addressed Cady, who still stood on the stoop.  
"It's fitting that he would choose a white woman. Like father like son, I guess." Cady blanched at his words. Now knowing why the similarities seemed to hover right within sight. The man clambered into his car before starting it and throwing it in gear, driving off in a cloud of dust. 

Cady shakily shut the door, checking the locks twice before moving away. When they had first started seeing each other, Jacob had been reluctant to share about his family. Oh, she had known that he had been close to his mother, and had a younger sister. The longer they were together though, the more the tight lipped man shared. His father's had left when Jacob had been thirteen. His borderline alcoholic tendencies had developed into a full fledged addiction by the time Jacob was nine. By eleven, the dour, angry man was no longer happy with hitting just his wife. The first time Jacob had wandered into school with a swollen eye and split lip, he had to tell his teacher he had been thrown from his horse. It had taken six months for the school board to pay enough attention to the battered boy, to realize what was going on. Jacob's father leaving had finally happened shortly after his thirteenth birthday. His mother, Katherine, had demanded with as much strength as she could muster, that her husband leave. Leave and never come back. Another twelve years would pass before his mother finally succumbed to pneumonia. The lack of will to live speeding the process for one who had no desire to go on. 

When Jacob had told her this. His words, at first came haltingly, full of repressed anger laced wth immense hurt. Soon though, they poured forth. The need to unburden too great to dam up the now free emotions. Nothing had prepared her for the tears that had than escaped. To see such a strong and confident man cry, had broken her heart. Cady could now easily understand her Lover's distrust and distain for aspects of the law. The justice system had failed him, his mother and his sister. The obvious disregard and ignorance to the situation had allowed irreparable damage to be allowed on the family. Cady had pulled him against her, his head cradled against her chest. She had whispered sweet nothings and gently combed her fingers through his hair. Offering him the much needed comfort that had been denied for so long. Cady's heart had ached. She, who had always known that she was loved and cherished by her mother and father. The red head struggled with the concept of a father willingly and wantonly abusing his own child. It was another saddening and depressing reminder that the justice system didn't always serve as it should. 

Her spirits dampened, and now struggling with finding a way to tell Jacob. Cady set the table in silence. Her ears tuned to the sound of the Arrival of her boyfriend.  
Sitting on the couch, the red head plucked her phone from the coffee table. She toyed with the device in her hands, clearly in deep thought. Sighing to herself, Cady tapped the call button and dialed her Dad.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Jacob Nighthorse pulled off of the main road and onto the less driven dirt path to the right. The day had been fairly uneventful, riddled with small tasks and events. Besides a few unruly customers and a disgruntled employee angry over being fired for smoking Marijuana on the job, things had been unexceptional. Although, he had heard that a man had called the office, asking if the owner of the Two Arrows Casino was named Jacob, and if he lived locally. While is rankled him a bit, it wouldn't be the first time a pissed off customer, family member or boss blamed HIM for their problem. 

  
Pulling into his driveway, Jacob stowed the car in the garage before making his way into the side door. The smell that met him in the kitchen made his mouth water. He hadn't taken any time for lunch that day, and his stomach seemed to be reminding him strongly of it. He slowly wanders from the kitchen into the sitting room, seeking out the other occupant. With Cady living with him, now more than ever, he felt her absence. Over the last three weeks, he had grown so used to falling asleep and waking up with the red head. Seeing her curled up on his favorte recliner,draped in one of his button ups; was enough to wish each and every day was spend at her side.  
The tan skinned man wandered into the living room as Cady was finishing on the phone. Her call clearly having been with her father.  
"I love you too, Dad. Thank you."  


Cady hung up and dropped the phone on the couch. Turning, she smiled warmly when she was met with the sight of Jacob standing behind her. Jacob caught Cady when she lept into his embrace. Chuckling as she seemed to seek every way to wind even tighter around him. "Hello Mehot(my love)." The man kissed her softly, relishing the warmth of her embrace. "Your looking especially radiant tonight, Cady. What's the occasion?" Cady pillowed her head on the man's black clad shoulder, tightening her arms around his neck. "Do I need an occasion, Besides happiness?" The red head asked coyly, before brushing her lips over Jacob's again. The two eventually untangled themselves from each other. The promise of an amazing dinner too much to pass up for a man on an empty stomach. Cady giggled when Jacob's stomach growled angrily, clearly upset with the idea of sustenance being a mere step away. 

The two ate together, banter and commenting conversation easily balanced between both of them. Jacob noticed though, that Cady seemed to be distracted, no matter how well she hid it. "Dinner is phenomenal, Cady. You really pulled out all the stops." The red head smiled, but continued to poke at her salad. Jacob Waited patiently. Knowing if his lover wanted to talk about something, it would come out on its own time. 

  
"Jacob, a man came by this afternoon. He was asking after you." Cady started, putting her fork down and meeting the man's gaze. Seconds ticked by, before Cady added, "he said his name was Billy Greywolf." What ever she was expecting, it wasn't the calm and contained reaction. She almost would have preferred intense anger and raw emotion over this closed off coldness.  
"Honey-". Cady started, clearly at a loss. "Did he hurt you? Did he step into this house?" Jacob asked. His lips a tight compressed line.  
Cady answered calmly, "No, he didn't do either. He stated who he was, and left." Cady studied Jacob, looking for any sign of what he was feeling. Seeking a way to help.  


Jacob sighed raggedly, slumping in his chair. "I guess it was only a matter of time before the bastard came knocking." Cady took in her Lover's tired appearance. The pain of so many years ago seeming to forcibly resurface within seconds. The red head stood from her chair and slowly made her way to the Native man's chair. Cady let Jacob pull her into his lap, elated that the man was at least seeking her touch.

Cady combed her fingers gently through Jacob's black hair, leaning her forehead against his. "Baby, I can't claim to understand what you're experiencing." The red head started softly, choosing her words with care. "No matter what though; this will NOT change us. It won't change the fact that I love you. And I will never leave you. We will deal with this together, what ever happens." ****  


Jacob pulled her against him even more snugly. He cupped the back of her neck and and just sat there, cherishing the physical and verbal devotion that The red head voiced. Together. They would deal with this together. Though not completely at ease, Jacob at least felt soothed. His amazement at this lovely woman who had chosen him over all others. He would do whatever it took to be nothing like the man who fathered him. And be everything she deserved.

Cady brushed her lips over his softly, before meeting his gaze. "I don't know for now is a good time. But I made German chocolate cake for you." Her tone wary yet playful. Jacob smiled and pulled Cady in for a kiss. "You sure know how to sooth a man's soul, don't you?" ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!! Please tell me what you think:) this was a bit of a change, but it can't all be unicorns and puppies:). 
> 
> I struggled a bit with this chapter. Between the serious topic, and my computer not saving it!!!(so i had to rewrite the chapter:-/  
> Very very soon though, Vic and Walt will be parents! The time approaches:)


	11. Wounds of the Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady and Jacob deal with the encroachment of Greywolf. Past pain rekindled seem bent on driving a wedge between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved readers:) thank you so much for all who keep reading and commenting! As well as new readers! A special shout out to Badoctopus for the tips and advice on getting AO3 to format correctly:). I hope that these changes make for a better reading experience! 
> 
> Alsk, thanks for your patience! The last two days have been filled with taking care of the needs of a friend who had a heart attack. So needless to say, it's been hectic!

Jacob sighed, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Exhaustion riddled with unease would have been noticable to even the most inattentive of people. The records for Four Arrows Casino lay face up on the desk, needing to be balanced, but clearly ignored. Jacob huffed out a breath and belligerently flipped the folder closed with his index finger. Sitting back in his chair, the man tapped his fingers against his thigh, and stared pensively at the wall.

  


While he had tried to remain seemingly unperturbed by events . The feelings that had roiled just beneath the surface were rearing their ugly heads. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared Jacob for the so called 'return' of his father. Forty-one years. Forty-one god damned years the bastard had been absent. Not a note, a phone call. Not even a birthday card once a year as a child. And now, Low and behold, the man had the audacity to try and crawl back. Like his decades long absence was merely an extended vacation. With his thoughts now allowed to roam. Jacob found his inner turmoil mounting.

  


Standing with a newfound vigor, only attributed to intense anger, Jacob set to pacing. The damage that man had inflicted was...monumental. Oh the physical abuse had been bad enough. The beatings he had heaped upon first his mother, than him. But the abandonment. This was the true killing blow. It was a breeding ground for self hatred and inadequacies. A reminder that he and his sister had not been important enough to stop drinking, to see a counselor. Or as his child self had simply said, 'to get better'. One man's selfish, narrow sighted decisions had allowed the seeds of self loathing to flourish and grow.

  


Jacob hadn't spared much thought for Greywolf. The man's absence had gone from a blinding pain. Than a dull, ever present ache. And finally to the acceptance that was only found with time. When Cady had informed him of the man's visit, though, His blood had run cold. The mere thought of that man standing within feet of her. The idea was enough to stoke the already rampant fire within him. It was at this moment that Nighthorse realized he had no idea on which direction to head. He felt lost and small. Alone and at the mercy of the tumultuous storm that seemed hell bent on dragging him in. Swiveling his chair around, the man stared out the large windows. As if the trees and plains themselves may have had the very answered.

  


Cady Longmire stood directly outside Jacob's study, waging a silent war. She wanted more than anything to remind him that she supported and loved him. The slightly less insistent part of her suggested the allowance of privacy and self reflection. Four days had passed though since William Greywolf had imposed himself on them. Days that had been filled with a palatable, ever present tension. Cady squared her shoulders and released a breath. The time for silence was over. The red head raised her fist and knocked softly on the study door.

  
  
"Come in..." the tired voice distractedly murmured through the door.  
  


Cady let herself in, closing the door with a gentle click. She allowed herself a moment to watch Jacob. Taking in his slightly hunched posture and gaze looking off into the night. Cady didn't speak or greet the man. Frivolity seemed like it would be an underwhelming if not unwelcome approach. She walked across the room and around Jacob's desk. Before coming to stand behind his chair, where she softly laid her hands on his tense shoulders. 

  
  
"Jacob, I...tell me how I can help you?" The red head winced at her own unsure tone of voice.  
  
  
"I need time, Cady. To think." The man answered her, seemingly unruffled by his own vague response.  
  
Cady struggled with the twinge of exasperation. The man's purposefully empty response giving her nothing.  
  
  
"It's been days, Jacob. Don't you think that maybe- maybe something should be done?"  
  
  
"like what, Cady? Invite that man over and 'make nice'? Do you want me to Act like our past never happened? Or maybe it's water under the bridge?"  
Jacob knew he was being unfair, and unreasonable. His anger at Greywolf had no direction in which to settle.  
  
Cady walked around the chair and seated herself on the corner of Jacob's desk.  
  
  
"You know I would never ask that of you. But I do know that sitting here and brooding isn't helping either."  
  
  
"And how would you know what's best Cady? With your father who has always stayed, your mother who adored you? The perfectly ideal setup."  
Jacob stomped on the rising feelings of remorse and guilt. The flash of hurt on Cady's face making it that much harder.  
  
  
"In case you had forgotten, my mother was murdered, Jacob. And if you think it's somehow easier to be abandoned due to that, you're mistaken." Cady sighed and slipped off of the desk. Dipping her head, she laid a soft brush of lips across the man's forehead, before moving to leave the room.  
  
  
"Please don't shut me out, Jacob. I can't claim to understand everything you're feeling, or what you've gone through. But I love you, very much, which has to count for something. Right?" Cady's gaze sought Jacob's. Her eyes clearly pleading with the man to understand her. Softly the red head let the door close.  
  
Jacob let his head hang, shame and guilt unwelcome but deserved feelings. In his anger at his father, he had lashed out at the one who should be shown only his gratitude and love. Cady was right. making the situation all the harder to stomach. If he allowed this to continue though, and allowed the wound to fester. His anger and loathing would cause damage that he would find harder and harder to repair.  
Picking up a business card from the Casino, Jacob studied it for a few moments, before turning it over. Scrawled in black ink was a phone number, accompanied by the name 'BILL'. Swallowing thickly, Jacob fought the urge to crumple the card up. Instead tapping it almost mindlessly against the desk top.  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


Cady knocked on the cabin door. Stomping her feet against the porch. The cold threatening to sneak in, despite her efforts in keeping it at bay. As she readied to raise her hand again, the door pulled open, revealing a cumbersome and extremely pregnant Victoria.  
  
"Hey Cady, what's up?" Not letting the blonde get another word in, Cady carefully yet insistently sought a hug from the other woman. Vic returned the embrace, sensing the red head's need for this reassurance.  
  
  
"Are you ok Cady? What's going on?" Having shut the door against the chill, Vic led them to the kitchen. She remained silent, waiting for Cady to find her own footing before speaking. The blonde busied herself with making hot coco, the lifeblood of her seemingly endless pregnancy.  
Cady started speaking, at first unsure where to start, but gaining momentum as she went. She didn't know how much her dad had shared with Vic when she had confided in him. But considering the other woman's surprise and deeply saddened expression, It hadn't been much. The water boiled to a shrill hiss, as Cady was finishing. The red head struggled again, clearly hurt by Jacob's words. Despite her attempt to reason them away as she had driven to her Dad's.  
  
  
"I would be hurt too, Cady. More pissed off, but hurt none the less." Victoria chewed her lip while she stirred the rich chocolate into the steaming mugs.  
  
"I think they have a hard time. Men, that is. They are so used to being needed by others. That the moment they need us to be that strength. They just don't know what to do." Vic took Cady's silence as acceptance to continue.  
"I think that he's scared, and probably feeling very alone. And is most likely kicking himself over the things he said to you. Trust me, men excel at self flagellation. He'll be begging your forgiveness, and back to eating out of your palm in no time!" Vic added this exclamation while accompanied with a healthy application of whip cream in each mug.  
  


Cady couldn't fight the smile that cracked across her lips. Vic's humorable revelations helped ease a the anxious ache that had settled in her heart. Picking up her offered mug, Cady sipped the chocolate and cream decadence, closing her eyes and relaxing. The hot coco seemed hell bent on chasing away whatever demons had taken hold.  
  
  
"Enough on me. When is junior going to grace the world with his presence?" Cady said this while staring expectantly at the large, protruding stomach of the blonde woman.  
Vic laughed while staring and addressing her past due bundle of strange cravings and joy.  
  
  
"He's past due by three days. Although the doctors won't induce for another week. So looks like I'm stuck in the form of a hippo for a little longer!"  
  
  
"The loveliest hippo that ever walked the earth, though." Cady and Vic jumped, neither of them having heard the front door open, or Walt Longmire stepping in. The Sheriff dusted off the light sprinkling of snow, before handing his hat up.  
  
  
"Hey Punk, decided us Unworthy knaves were worth your time?" Walt started slightly when Cady launched into his arms, looking worriedly over his daughter's head at Vic. The blonde woman mouthed Jacob's name. To which the lawman nodded his head in understanding. Walt looked with askance at Vic, who nodded her head towards the living chair room.  
  
  
"Let's talk, Sweetie." Walt leading the way with Cady in gentle tow.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
Cady told her father all that she had told Vic. Although this time, the experience was relayed with more tears and frustration. Victoria was a wonderful listener. And had leant a ear to all of her girlish woes. But there were some things that only a father seemed to have the right answers to.  
Walt listened quietly while Cady talked. His daughter taking the opportunity to unburden herself with what seemed like a very trying few days. When she had finished, Walt let Cady sag against him. Thoroughly tuckered out from the torrent of emotions in such a short period. Walt stroked his large hand over his daughter's head, smoothing her hair back.  
  
  
"When your mother died, it was akin to her leaving. I know she didn't want to leave, but she did none the less. I was so angry Cady, as I know you were. Angry at life, at the world for allowing, of all people to be taken, your mother. " 

Walt paused for a few moments, than continued on.  
  
  
"I imagine that it's equally terrible to have never been wanted. Especially by someone who should love you unconditionally. I won't excuse cruel words, Cady. But I can say that I remember spewing my fair share of them." Walt stated this with a flush of shame, reminded of the many unkind, vicious things he had said to loved ones. He knew all too well the hardship of leaning on others. Of relying on the strength of people when it meant trusting them with your innermost secrets. Walt couldn't fault Nighthorse for this, no matter his past of feelings towards the other man.  
  
  
"I do think that man needs you, though. He'll need your support and devotion to deal with what's coming." Walt said, his voice full of an understanding only experience lent.  
Cady wiped her cheeks, removing whatever tear tracks had remained. She hugged Walt to her fiercely, grateful for not only his words and willingness to listen. But also for his compassion and understanding towards Jacob.  
  
"Thank you Dad. Just..-thank you." The red head kissed her father on the cheek before extracting herself from the couch.  
  
"I love you Dad." Cady said one last time before gathering her purse and coat.  
  
"I love you too, Punk." Walt's eyes followed his daughter as she pulled the door to the house open, stepping out into cold night air. Her bravery and perseverance cloaking her as much as her wool coat.  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
Cady stripped her clothes off, and tossed them along the floor. Any thought of organization the farthest from her mind. The red head deftly slipped into the bed and scooted herself towards it's other occupant. Jacob turned over, sleep clearly having eluded him thus far. Cady scooted closer, running her fingers over Jacob's cheek. Before settling her hand over his heart.  
  
"You came back...." the man murmured, uncertainty clear on his face.  
  
"I always will." Cady answered softly. Her heart saddened by the surprise and fear in her lover' voice.  
  
"Cady...I'm so sorry. For my words towards you." The man's gaze was one of such self reproach and pain. Cady slotted herself against him, wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck.  
  
"I need you to trust me, Jacob. To know that I want to go through this with you. I don't want you just at your best. I want every part, including your past. What you consider shame and sorrow, I want it. As I know you want and have mine." Cady mumbled softly, combing her fingers through the man's hair.  
  
Jacob crushed Cady against him. The font of emotions loosing their ability to stay contained. The woman's forgiveness and dedication new and foreign to him. They both lay in silence, content in each other's embrace. Words no longer welcome in such a place, the two clung together. Irrefutable proof that the sun WOULD rise, and with it the new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think folks:) I'm hoping with a better format, this is easier and more enjoyable to read!


	12. Family reunions and new arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob agrees, somewhat reluctantly, to see Bill Greywolf. 
> 
> Also, a much awaited and anticipated little member of the family is ready to arrive! 
> 
> P.S. This chapter delves a bit more into child abuse, should be the end though! Also, on a happier note, childbirth and a baby!! Yaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you to all who continue to read and remain engaged in this fic!! You are who are keeping this going:) and thank you for all the lovely/helpful/advice filled/supportive comments that have continued to come this way:) 
> 
> Also, so so sorry that this was such a long time coming:( I got the flu and was literally on my back for close to a week! While I would have loved to write, I was so miserable, I did nothing but sleep and.....well....you know the rest!!

Jacob slipped the bottons of his suit jacket through the slots and checked his cuffs, assuring their placement. He tugged at his collar, also rearanging and re-straightening his tie. The muted violet/grey of his dress shirt was slashed through the middle by the severity of his black neck tie. The ensemble was one he wore in dealing with particularly critical and deprecating businessmen. It was amazing the image that could be conveyed using the right choice of apparel. Retrieving his jacket that laid across the bed, Jacob stalked down the hallway, the smell of coffee with a faint whiff of jasmine curling through the rooms. He wandered through the arched opening of the living room and turned right, into the kitchen. The man leaned against the counter, content with watching the other occupant.

  
Cady deposited the spoonful of honey into the already steeping mug, stirring gently. Her tousled red hair fell across the midnight blue of her silk robe. She turned, with mug in hand, and padded towards Jacob. The dark haired man took the offered cup. The peppermint offering much needed refreshment and rejuvenation.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Greywolf, I mean? If you're not ready Jacob...".  
Cady trailed off, trying to keep the apprehension from her time.  
  
"This won't be any easier, no matter how long I wait." Jacob studied the foggy green liquid swirling in his cup. "You were right. Dragging my feet has done nothing but made this harder."  
  
Cady trailed her fingers over Jacob's face, smoothing the faint frown lines, than let her palm travel down to cup his jaw.  
"Just know this, My Wolf. You are not your father. Nothing he has done could quell the man you are." Cady murmured while securing her arm around his neck.  
Jacob rested his forehead against Cady's. The solace he found in her unending loyalty and encouragement lent him the much needed strength he had found hard to come by lately. He kissed the red head fondly, while letting his fingers toy with the sash of her cinched robe. Cady barked a muffled laugh and planted her palm flat against Jacob's chest, pushing him gently back. She was happy to see the mirth and impishness still remained within her lover's dark gaze, despite the hardships. Untangling herself from his grip, Cady ushered Jacob towards the front egress. Opening the heavy oak door, the red head beckoned him.  
  
"The sooner you go to the office. The sooner you can come back home." Cady said. Her words accompanied with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows. Jacob chuckled lowly, the woman's reasoning leaving no area for disagreement.  
"Well. Until than."  
Jacob followed the stonework path to the garage, registering the soft click of the door closing behind him. Pulling from the Garage and down the drive, the man steeled himself for what he knew would be a trying afternoon.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Cady ambled back in through the foray, absentmindedly worrying her lip. The red head listlessly siddled into the kitchen and retrieved her coffee mug. She wrinkled her nose when the taste of Luke warm caffe hit her tongue. Hearing her phone buzz, Cady placed her cup on the counter before reaching for the clamorous electronic. Swiping the text menu open, the phones holder spewed her coffee in a sprayed mouthful when her eyes met the text.  
  
"Vic in labor. At the hospital. Hurry up and get here! Or it's your funeral!"  
Cady stood there for a handful of seconds before coming to her senses. Scrambling the the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the living room coffee table, the red head tore down the hall into her and Jacob's shared bedroom. She half hazzardly threw her hair up in a bun and yanked her robe off while searching franticly for her jeans. Minutes later and hastily dressed, Cady dashed down the hall while snagging her keys and wrenched the front door open. The trip to the garage and car, much less the commute, all blurred into one seemingly endless drive to the hospital. By the time the red head had pulled into the parking lot and hustled through the sliding doors of the hospital reception area; she was red faced and wide eyed. Asking the front desk to direct her to Victoria Moretti's room, Cady waited only for the the three digit number before barreling down the winding hall.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
The clock ticked by slowly, its hands moving at a sluggish rate. Jacob tried not to stare at the offending item, but found his gaze drawn back unbidden to the reminder of his impending meeting. His attention was so fixed on the moving arms, he started slightly when a firm knock rapped against the door of his office. Sitting back and smoothing his tie against his chest, Jacob directed the visitor to enter.  
Every bone in Jacob's body screamed at him to move. To rage and snarl at the man who shuffled into his office. Jacob had learned long ago though, that people could exploit actions driven by emotion. The cold and often detached gaze he used to deal with the most callow and vile of people served their purpose.  
The man who stood before him was worn and used. Booze and chain smoking had clearly made short work of what ever looks he may babe had at one point in his life. His grey and black streaked hair was tied back into a band and fell down to the middle of his back. The frayed jeans tucked into weathered boots accompanied a leather jacket, a familiar look on this man. Greywolf grinned.  
  
"Hello Son"  
Jacob's mouth tightened while his eyes narrowed in response to Greywolf's Flippant greeting. Cocking his head, Jacob responded. "What do you want, William."  
"Ah. William, is it? No Dad. Or Pop? Greywolf commented while letting his gaze wander. He took in the wealth and status of the room, his sight lingering on various pieces of Native Art. Before settling his gaze back on the room's other occupant. "You've done well for yourself. I'm actually surprised that they let a Half-Breed stand so high on the totem pole." Greywolf wheezed out a laugh, the sound of his own voice clearly music to his ears.  
  
Jacob's jaw twitched and his palm tightened into a taut fist. The seconds ticked by seeming like an eternity, waiting for Greywolf to compose himself.  
  
"I'll repeat myself. What are you doing here?" Jacob ground out.  
  
"A father comes to see his wayward son. And this is the welcome? Same ungrateful little shit just like before, aren't you?" Bill's smirk turned to a scowl, the look twisting his face into an even uglier form.  
Roused and at the point of breaking, the first cracks in Jacob's facade showed. Allowing anger to color his clipped words.  
"The only thing I have to thank you for is teaching that I can take more. Not to fall, but get back up and fight. Your years of 'training' were good for one thing, I suppose."  
Huffing a dry, decrepit laugh, Greywolf studied Jacob through squinted yellow eyes. The bitterness and self entitlement tinted with a spark of resentful admiration.  
"You can thank me for your taste in women, too. A bit young though, don't you think? I'll bet she's great in-"  
Jacob shot up from his chair, and brought his palms down on the desk with a resounding slam. His body was coiled with rage, like a viper at the gate of it's nest.  
"STOP. You will not speak of her at all. You will not even be allowed to know her name. You, who are no one. And she, who is everything!" Jacob glared fiercely at Bill, his posture rigid and unforgiving.  
Straightening to a standing position, Nighthorse pressed the button on the phone's intercom.  
"Mandy, please have security come up and escort Mr. Greywolf out, thanks."  
  
"Now wait one god damned minute! You worthless little-!"  
Bill's words were cut off by the severe slash Jacob gestured through the air. His face stony and silent.  
  
"Hear me now. You are not welcome here. Not in my home, not in this city. I will, one way or another, have you removed. If you don't leave. You know I can. You are an unfortunate part of the past. But like much of it, you're unneeded and unwanted, like the dust on my shoes." Jacob spoke this with certainty and confidence. His own resolve stronger than he had thought possible.  
William Greywolf was struck dumb. Gone was the child he had lorded over. The one who had known the taste of his boots and fists. This boy, now man who feared very little, and who certainly didn't fear him anymore.  
A quite knock could be heard form the other side, prompting Greywolf's gaze to lurch to the side. As the door was opened and a security guard gestured for the old man to leave the office, Jacob spoke.  
  
"The only thing you left me with, besides what scars you chose to impart, was your last name. Thankfully, I was able to cast off the yolk of that despicable title. You will find no friends here, old man." The meaning of Jacob's words were clear and uninhibited. This was not someone he could bully or belittle into compliance anymore. He would meet an ungiving brick wall each and every time. Blinded by pride and a hardened heart, Bill shrugged his shoulders in a non committal fashion. As he followed the guard out the door, he cast back over his shoulder as he left,  
"Ah, who needs you anyways." The words chosen for the soul purpose of hitting their recipient.  
Jacob shut the door behind them, sparing the leaving man not a single word.  
The casino's owner settled heavily into one of the many plush chairs in the room. He sighed raggedly and scrubbed his hand over his face. While the encounter had been unpleasant and unwanted. Jacob couldn't let even the most sour of interactions to chase off the image of red hair and mirthful, laughing eyes.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Walt Longmire sat in the waiting room. Every moment a nurse or orderly came through the double doors, he lurched halfway to his feet. Only to be glared at and reminded that he was in a hospital, and the people here did in fact know how to deliver a child safely. Five , almost six hours had passed since he and Vic had come in. One would have thought that he was new to fatherhood, with the way he floundered and panicked at the drop of a dime. His daughter was in there with Vic. The least likely of the two to get their heads ripped off by the soon to be mother.  
The whirl of the glass sliding doors signaled the arrival of another, causing Walt to wearily rise to his feet yet again. Jacob Nighthorse trudged through the entry, only slightly more put together that Walt himself. The smaller man had removed his tie, and his dress shirt was partially untucked. His over jacket had clearly been shucked in favor of rolled up sleeves and a few popped open buttons.  
  
"Rough day?" Walt asked Standing across from the other man, Idly shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You could say that." Jacob answered, dusting minuscule lint from a black clad pant leg.  
  
"hmmmmph." Walt grunted out. Digging deeper into his already explored pockets.  
  
"Yep..." the black haired Native took to studying the floors tiles intently.  
The receptionist, a middle aged brunette with a good natured face and deep laugh lines looked on. Shaking her head, she turned her head back to her paperwork, muttering "Men" under her breath while shaking her head.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Victoria Moretti squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of pain shot through her. The contractions were growing closer and closer, the all known signal of the real work about to start. Cady sat by her side. The red head had soaked a rag in cool water and was dabbing the sweat away gently. Vic grasped Cady's hand tightly as another, more powerful contraction moved its way through.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Vic? Maybe my dad...?" Cady searched the blonde's face for an unbidden request.  
  
"Are you shitting me? I don't want anything with a penis in here. If a man comes in here, I'll rip it off." The deputy groaned loudly, the exclamation pain filled, before adding. "After all, that's what got me in this situation in the first place!"  
  
"Well, technically it was a penis AND you who are-...shutting up now." The flow of Cady's words ended at an abrupt halt upon seeing her own mortality in Vic's murderous gaze.  
  
"Speaking of 'all that'. When are you going to tell Nighthorse?" Victoria asked, grinding her teeth and groaning yet again.  
Cady paused in her ministrations, taking a few seconds to gather her thoughts and wet the now steaming damp cloth.  
"Tell him what, exactly? Wiping the blonde woman's brow and neck.  
  
"You think I can't tell? Hello, pregnant and ready to Pop here!" Vic rolled her eyes at the feeble evasion. "So. When are you going to tell Nighthorse that HIS bun is in YOUR oven?" The blonde pointed dramatically, only to curl back inward following another contraction.  
Cady laughed softly and grabbed Vic's hand, noticing the pain and time in between contractions seemed far less apart. In part to mollify her, and give the other woman something to focus her mind on, she answered.  
"I just found out three days ago. I'm almost two weeks late. So it's a sure thing." Cady murmured this absently, looking up when Vic touched her hand.  
  
The blonde deputy studied Cady, her question still in the air. "Why haven't you told him yet?" She asked softly.  
Cady racked her brain, her mind pulling forth myriads of reasons for the delay in telling her lover.  
"It's been rough, these last few weeks. With Jacob's father...and just all the crap that came with that man reappearing. Cady shrugged, looking down. She hadn't said it, but she hadn't needed to.  
  
"My mother was a prostitute, and my father was a drunk. My mom allowed her boyfriends to get too 'close' to me. And my dad smacked me around. Never will I ever allow these things to happen to my child. I'll protect my baby the way that I should have been." Cady raised her head as Vic shook her arm gently. "I think that Nighthorse would choose death over raising a hard to his own child."  
Cady felt a hot prickle of guilt spread over her. Her fear was Callous and judgmental, she knew. Vic's revelation was a harsh yet soft spoken reminder that you are never forced to be something you don't wish to be.  
There was little thought to spare within minutes, as the labor pains become far more insistent and aggressive. As the doctor walked in, Cady thank God that the one seeing them was in fact the owner of a uterus, and would not be subject to Vic's violent culling.  
The next two hours were filled with promises to deities from all over the globe, load and very profane exclamations. As well as curses and unspeakable horrors promised upon all those who dared come too close, Cady not included. Finally, at the doctor's prompting, Vic invested her final reserve of strength into a push that saw a rounded head topped with a thatch of black hair. Followed by tiny shoulders, a slippery torso and little plump appendages. The blonde's head flopped back, sleep almost instantly clawing at her. A few moments of silence, than a high pitched wail. Struggling to a sitting position, Cady hastily assanged pillows behind Vic, her eyes glued to the tiny flailing bundle Being handed to the deputy. Vic cradled the newborn to her, the pain of moments ago completely forgotten with this precious one In her grasp.  
  
"Hello there. Hello little one." Vic cooed and brought her baby towards her, dusting his forehead with gentle brushing kisses. "My perfect boy. You're finally here." She ran her finger carefully over his tuft of hair. Cady watched, enraptured. Such a tiny thing, so perfect in every way.  
  
"Have you thought of name she for him at all?" Cady asked as she ran the tips of her fingers over the baby's petal soft skin.  
  
"Branch. His name is Branch."  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Cady stumbled back into the waiting room, having retrieved her dad and sent him back to see Vic and the newborn. She ached with exhaustion, tired to her very bones. When she had found Jacob sitting in the waiting room along with Walt, the warmth that infused her has energizing. Walking towards Jacob, the man met her halfway.  
  
"You're looking...accomplished..." Jacob said. As he put his arm around his partner's waist. Cady pillowed her head against his shoulder and sighed tiredly.  
  
"You're not looking too shabby there yourself." Cady answered, amazed that she still had the energy to answer the man's playful teasing. Looking up and locking eyes, Cady pulled Jacob into a lingering kiss, trailing her fingers over his neck.  
  
"Are you read to go home?" The red head asked.  
Jacob chuckled and ducked his head, placing a kiss of his own on Cady's unturned lips. "If this is where the rest of the night is headed, than yes. Let's go home."  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! this was a tough one! But I hope has redeeming qualities for our dear dear characters that we love so much!!


	13. The truth made known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week has passed since Vic gave birth. A week in which Cady finally musters up the courage to tell Jacob of her own pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> You guys are seriously awesome possums!! A huge giant so many of you have continued to read, show interest and keep this story alive! Thank you a million times:) 
> 
> This chapter has a bit of Vic and Cady interaction. Mostly because I think the two are the only females in a sea of testosterone! Mostly though, this is dedicated to Cady and Jacob, as well as Cady telling Jacob of Her pregnancy, as I felt like it deserved its own chapter!  
> Also, a bit of smut in this one, warning:)

Quite. Unending silence. The late November air carried a crisp scent of ice on the Wyoming breeze. A coyote howled longingly for it's mate, yipping eagerly when the other canine responded in exuberance. The ground was now almost a foot under a white blanket of snow. The field and hills completely draped and obscured by the soft, sparkling perfection.

  


Cady Longmire shivered. The bitter cold breaching even the heated house and nest of blankets she had swaddled herself with. She burrowed even tighter into the downy cave, coveting the warmth jealously. the Red Head dipped her bare foot out from under the blankets, only to find the other side of the bed empty. As she knew she would. A conference combined with some rather high profile visitors had demanded Jacob's attention, and forced later work nights. She felt the man's absence acutely. She had grown accustom to having him there, holding her as she slept. He was the very fire that beat back the icy fingers of the cold night. Cady rolled over, seeking a position that would somehow miraculously lull her into the depths of sleep. Whatever her body wished for, though, her mind clearly had other plans in mind. The woman lazily skimmed her fingers over the folds of the duvet. Her eyes followed the movement with an almost obsessive intent.  
While she had been working and engrossed with Vic and newborn Branch, Cady's mind had been occupied. Now, with her attention no longer in the clutches of such distractions. The Red head found herself alone with her worry and doubt. The previous day had been spent in the company of Victoria and the baby. Her father had been catching up on the work he had abandoned at the sheriff's department. Although his fears were completely baseless, since his return had seen a well disciplined and professionally run station. Ferg having taken the opportunity to prove his competence. Cady and Vic had filled the afternoon with talk of the baby, Christmas holiday, Vic's already incessant need to be back in uniform. And the fact that the Red Headed woman had still not told her boyfriend that she was pregnant. Vic's chargrin and displeasure when she was met with stammered excuses was true to her nature. Cady had unenthusiastically related her truest and deepest of fears.  
  
What of Jacob didn't want a child?- What if SHE didn't want a child right now?  
Sure, he had never stated such thought. And the two of them had only minutely spoken on the matter. But the fear of an idyllic life turned monotonous or overburdened filled the recesses of Cady's mind. It had taken a stern and somewhat harsh reminder from Vic to pull her from her train of thought. This was a change in life that would affect the two of them. She was not the only one who would be giving up a certain level of freedom in exchange for the joys of a baby.  
With a reluctantly forced promise to tell the 'to be' father, a loaf of pumpkin bread and an eye roll with a hug. Vic sent Cady off into the dwindling evening.

  
  
Her mind having exhausted itself with the endless fretting, Cady settled into a fitful and restless sleep. The bone deep cold of the season compounded by the emptiness of her bed. The few hours of rest that followed swallowed her in inky blackness. When the bed dipped slowly, and a warm arm snaked around Her waist, the Red Head burrowed against the welcome warmth. Slowly, Morpheus released his hold, and Cady fluttered her eyelids open.  
  
"Hey you." Cady murmured. Sleep still fogging the edges of her conscience. She ghosted her fingers over Jacob's bare skin. His flesh felt heated, almost volcanic after the cold of the evening.  
  
"Hey to you too." The masculine voice rumbled against Cady, sending a delicious 'hum' through her body. Jacob grazed his fingers over the Red Head's bare back while kissing her forehead.  
Gone was the agitated blanket of sleep. The restlessness replaced with an overzealous need to touch and be replayed in kind. Cady sought Jacob's lips with hers. The darkness of their bedroom amplified the sounds of rustling sheets and breathless kisses. Jacob closed any distance between the two of them. He could practically taste his partner's urgency on his tongue. He folded Cady in the tight embrace of his arms, before rolling them and settling over her. The few slivers of moonlight that penetrated their blinds cast the Red Head in an unearthly glow. They cast a silver splash of light across the bed and bathed Cady's white flesh in a pearly luminescence. Her red hair seemed to be lit with the very flame of the far off moon.  
  
"So beautiful.." Jacob whispered reverently; before he caressed his fingers from the top of Cady's collarbone, between the valley of her breasts, and skimmed the softness of her quivering stomach.  
Cady sat up halfway and smoothed her hand over Jacob's jaw. She let her fingers twine around the man's neck and slipped her legs over his thighs. The contrast of their flesh was made more erotic by the monotoned splashes of light throughout the room. Cady had never seen the Native man appear so feral. His black hair an illusion of a wolfish bristling mane while His white teeth gleamed in the barely lit room. The muscles of his sloped shoulders and toned arms tapered off to a lean stomach and narrow hips. Cady had the distinct impression of Red Riding Hood caught at the mercy of the Big Bad Wolf. Unlike the young woman of the fable, though. She was more than willing to surrender to her lustful assailant.  
Jacob smoothed his hand up Cady's calf, grinning wolfishly when his ticklish teasing earned his a playful kick. Jacob laughed, before catching the long pale leg and throwing it over his shoulder. The dark haired man leaned in for a deep kiss while simultaneously sinking deep into the molten heat of the woman beneath him. Cady raked her nails over Jacob's back, the angle so deep it forced a jolt of electricity from her very center. The man kissed Cady's leg soothingly before he eased out and sank slowly back inside her tight channel.  
The pace was slow and deliberate. The physical closeness and stoking of smoldering bonds were a balm to Cady's soul. She pressed herself even closer to Jacob, who let her leg slip off his shoulder, only to have her wind them around his waist. The Native rolled them over gently and Cady sat up, her newfound position of power lending a satisfied smirk to her features. The Red Head rolled her hips and threw her head back. She planted her palms firmly on Jacob's chest, the leverage allowing her the control she so desperately needed at the moment. The moonlit room was filled with wanton gasps and soft cries. Jacob had settled his hands loosely over Cady's hips, his grip steadying her slightly more frantic rocking.  
Cady let her head tip back, her red hair now cast silver slithered against her bare back. Jacob sat up and crushed her against him, his thrusts following in the footsteps of Cady's erratic movements.  
  
Cady moaned hoarsely and ground feverently against Jacob, forcing a growl from the man. "Jacob. I need. I need to tell you something." The end of her exclamation punctuated by a particularly fervent thrust of her partner's hips.  
  
Jacob groaned, the sound an odd mixture of ardour and exasperation. "Now, Cady? Your timing is really something."  
Cady choked out something between a laugh and a sob. Her arms had bracketed themselves around Jacob's neck and were clutching the man to her body. Jacob cupped his palms over Cady's cheeks, his eyes searching for hers in the moonlit darkness.  
  
"Hey, Cady. What is it? Are you...are WE alright?" Jacob's voice was guarded. An action made all the easier with practice and bitter disappointment.  
  
Cady nodded her head, not trusting her voice to speak clearly at the moment. The Red head swallowed thickly and leaned her cheek against the man's shoulder. Her lips whispered what she had been so very fearful of relaying.  
  
Jacob gaped, speechless, before coaxing Cady's gaze to meet his. "Pregnant..truly?" His repetition of the word enflaming the fire that the Red Head's whisper had ignited. The tiny, minute nod of clarification was all that made its way from Cady, before she was enveloped into the heated embrace once again.  
A suprised squeel escaped Cady as she was once again deposited onto her back. Only this time, Jacob caressed her belly with a glassy eyed adoration that drove the breathe from Cady's lungs. With gentleness and utmost care, Jacob filled Cady again, her moan long and desperate; devoid of doubt and fear. Cady could FEEL the difference. From the languid thrusts meant for her pleasure, to the whispered sweet words already promising cherishment and unconditional love. Within minutes, Cady had wrapped herself tightly around Jacob, her legs slung around his hips, feeling her body tightening like a spring. A few final, deep, grinding thrusts from the Native man had the Red Head's spine arched off the mattress while Jacob groaned against her neck. One hand twined in her red mane, the other holding her pelvis tightly against his. Cady flopped, boneless and sated across the sweat damp sheets. Jacob had settled on his side, breathless and slightly winded. Yet still capable of a self satisfied smirk in Cady's direction. The Red Head huffed a laugh and smacked the man's arm playfully. 

  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Jacob yawned, his bare arms peeking from the covers in a stretch, only to curse at the cold and yank them back under the covers. The sun was supremely deceiving. It's rays promised warmth, yet cold prevailed. It was definitely time to start using the fireplaces again.  
The man rolled over and found Cady curled into her nest of quilts and covers. Jacob slipped his hand under the blankets, pushing them aside and following the movement with his eyes. Goosflesh rose up on Cady's skin, the cold making the Red Head grumble and turn on her back, seeking Jacob's warmth. The man splayed his hand flat across Cady's soft stomach, his rustic tan skin a contrast against the creamy White of the woman's pale belly.  
Cady stirred awake; her eyes drifted south to her uncovered torso. Jacob lay on his side, one arm propping himself up, the other tracing her barely rounded belly. Cady giggled when Jacob leaned down and trailed a handful of kisses over the shivering flesh; his facial hair tickling her torturously.  
  
Jacob gazed at Cady before he laid his head against his object of adoration.  
"How far are you along?"  
  
Cady swallowed, "four weeks, give a couple days.". Her fingers carded through Jacob's hair, silently asking him to show understanding light of her fears. When the man didn't respond, Cady forged onward. "When I found out. I was scared, Jacob. That- that maybe you wouldn't want this. That this domestic life wasn't for you." The Red head sighed with a relieved sob when she felt the man's fingers tangle with hers.  
  
"I thought we had agreed on honesty? That we wouldn't close each other out?" The words were said with such acceptance and compassion; the tension seeped from Cady, leaving her drained  
The sleep that the night couldn't bring gave way to a bone tired exhaustion. Jacob cursed the cold while simultaneously curling around Cady, offering as well as seeking blessed heat. Cocooning the covers around them, sleep drifted in and took hold, the darkness beat back into the recesses of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this lives up to some ideas of what you dear readers were wanting! I have to say, I have a strong smutty bone in my body, and enjoy tossing it in there occasionally;) 
> 
> Now just to see how Walt takes it! in a relationship is one thing...pregnant, entirely different! 
> 
> P.S. The next chapter will be something of a 'Christmas Special' since we are in the season! So it'll be about a month long time jump, since this is in November...(I'll address Walt's reaction and comments though!)


	14. New changes, old problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Walt are settling into life together with a baby. While Walt struggles with his feelings over Cady's relationship, and pregnancy.   
>  The four spend something of a holiday dinner together.   
>  An old 'friend' comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!  
> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and New year! I have spent the last week and half in Canada snowboarding, snowshoeing and skiing. The lack of wi-if and internet cramped my style a bit:-/ 
> 
> A huge thank you for all of your patience in waiting for me to update, I know this update took more time than I wanted it to. Thank you for your continued interest and reading! 
> 
> Last bit, I'm struggling a bit with this fic! But I will continue to power through! If I'm taking a bit of extra time to update, please be patient:) as you all have continued to be!! It means so very much to me to have your support!

Nothing compared to December in Wyoming. The flat rolling plains usually covered in wheat and grasses were transformed. As the white downy snow deposited its mounds of fluff across the county. While the occasional passerby would comment;often complain, that the snow was a treacherous bane. The people of Absaroka embraced the physical attributes of the holiday season with joy and gusto. Not a home, a shop, or a building was devoid of Christmas trees, tinsel and twinkling festive lights.  
  
Walt Longmire stood in his living room, hands on his hips. His critical eye wandered from the dark green pine, who's top was a microscopic touch to far to the left. As well as the ivy that wound its way around the windows and railings. The offending leaves practically taunted Walt with their refusal to obey the laws of order. Their tiny boughs slithered uninhibited around the roosts they had claimed. According to Vic, they lay in a fashion that was meant to emulate a carefree and childish nature. Apparently he didn't understand carefree nor childishness. Walt heard Vic calling him from the kitchen, and with a last, desperate glance towards the incorrigible decor; the man stomped out of the living room.

  


  
  
"Walt?....Walt!" Victoria came tearing around the door jam, Branch balanced on her hip with a baby bag and a hot pad clutched in her fist. "Are you still obsessing over that damn tree, Walt?"  
The Sheriff scowled and shuffled his feet, resolutely staring at the scuffed leather boots. The blonde rolled her eyes with a sigh of resignation. Of the many things that she would try and train out of Walt Longmire, this was one thing she would let slide.  


"Would you take the pie out of the oven, please? Seeing as my arms are a bit occupied right now." The image Victoria Moretti projected was of a woman not to be trifled with. Her hip cocked and allowing no room for argument. Walt spared one last forelorn glance at the offending decorations before turning and shuffling to the kitchen.  
Vic busied herself with gathering the last few needed supplies. Before laying Branch down on a soft fleece blanket, and hurrying to the mirror in their bathroom. The transition from moving out of her apartment and in with Walt had been interesting, and occasionally trying. The Sheriff was a private man, and was prone to somber moods. His need for privacy and silence was the same as her need for friendly interaction. Now having lived together for a couple months, the two of them seemed to have found a happy, hard found medium. The deputy dragged a comb through her blonde hair before pulling it into a bun. She quickly rechecked her makeup and clothing, tugging the blue sweater to smooth it against her black jeans. Happy with what she saw, she flicked the bathroom light off, and exited the room.

  
  
Vic found Walt and Branch in the sitting room. The infant was balanced on the sheriff's knee, content with plucking at the fabric of the man's jacket while babbling wordlessly. A sweet smile broke across the Blonde's face, the interaction never failing to warm her heart. The ease in which the somber lawman had excepted her child was humbling, to say the least. If she had ever had any question about Walt's love for her. It was easily squashed by the sight of his genuine affection for Branch.  
  
"Are you ready to head out, Walt?" Vic asked, her back to the man as she retrieved her purse and the baby bag.  
  
"Vic....I don't..." the sheriff's chopped and hesitant words caused the blonde deputy to sigh.  
  
"That's enough, Walt. We talked about this already." Vic softened her voice, seeing the wince flash over the big man's face. "I know this has been hard, Walt. The baby, Cady's pregnancy. Not to mention her relationship with Jacob and all. I get it Walt, I really do. But she loves him. And they ARE having a child together. Now like it or not, that man is a part of your like for good."  
  
Vic tossed her hands in the air, failing to hide all traces of exasperation from the man on the couch. She got that Walt and Nighthorse would never be 'friends'. But Walt's continuous hot-and-cold attitude towards his daughter's partner was enough to drive anyone insane. The blonde woman could recall, in glaring detail, the moment Walt learned of his soon-to-be Grandchild.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
**A little over a week after Vic had given birth, Cady had shown up. No words were needed, just the glance, letting the blonde know that it was time to leave the father and daughter to speak alone. Cady had pearched herself nervously on the edge of the couch. Her finger had absentmindedly coiled her hair between her fingers. A habit that she had been guilty of since she was a child. When the red head had finally steeled her shoulders and flicked her eyes up towards her father; "I'm pregnant" had escaped in a barely to be heard whisper.**  
  
**It was in that very moment, that Walt realized how superficial his acceptance of his daughter's relationship really was. Oh he tried to play the part of the supportive parent. A father who was content Merely because his own child had found happiness. The revelation of a baby though put into perspective the true nature of his feelings. Walt had hoped deep down, in some hidden, locked part of his own psyche, that his daughter and Nighthorse's relationship would 'run it's course'. The concept that Jacob Nighthorse would grow tired of Cady at some point caused his blood to boil. But it also would have given the sheriff a legitimate well founded reason to let old hatred resurface.  
**Almost as instantly as the thought had entered his mind, Walt had been burdened with embarrassed shame. Apparently old habits truly died difficult deaths. He and Cady had sought to reach a common ground, his daughter's understanding of his deep seated feelings cause him to bolster his own support of her. Finally, as the red head had unfurled herself from the couch, meaning to head home; Walt had spoken. He hadn't promised blind, white lies. But he had assured her that despite his deep seated resentment, he would continue to be there to care, comfort, and support Cady. Should she have need of it. Seeing the relief on her face and in her embrace; Walt had felt such relief. Knowing that casting aside his own pride and bias had continued to strengthen their relationship.****

  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  


Shaking his head to clear the foggy afterthoughts, Walt eyed Vic again, before slowly standing up from the couch. Branch was cradled carefully in his grip. Leaning over, the large man deposited the young infant into Victoria's waiting arms.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm just, dealing with all this as best I know how, Vic." The deputy nodded, and let her retort die on her lips. The last thing the man needed was to be reprimanded by her; considering his efforts.  
  
With a final glance around the home, Deputy Moretti let herself out and traipsed towards Walt's Trusty Bronco. The lawman followed her out, cursing at the cold and stomping his booted feet on his way towards the vehicle. Ten minutes later, the three were nestled in the cab and headed down the snow covered driveway.

  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  


Jacob Nighthorse ducked under Cady Longmire's arm in a last second effort to avoid the Steaming bowl of potatoes. The kitchen, while huge by many standards, was becoming more and more cramped as the prepared dishes piled up. The table was set, the ham cooked to perfection. Jacob knowing this mainly because he had been filching little bits of it; before Cady nearly ran him out of the kitchen.  
  
Pulling the green bean casserole from the oven, Cady set it down before shucking her oven mitts and moving to untie the apron secured to her waist. She tossed the apron on the counter and released a pent up breathe. Finally, the cooking was at a finish. As much as she and Jacob both enjoyed the Culinary arts, there was a limit to how much she could handle in the kitchen. The red head jumped with a gasp as a handful of ice-cold water drops flicked against the side of her face. Whirling with a splash of red hair and wide eyes, her gaze narrowed on the dark haired man leaning against the sink. The smirk on Jacob's lips mimicked the evil intent of his fingers tips capturing additional cold water from the tap.  
  
"Don't. You. Dare." Cady stared intently at the Man, her finger pointed at Nighthorse in a firm warning. Her warning went unheeded, as the second barrage of icy flecks spiraled towards her. After the heat of the kitchen, the cold water seemed even more shocking. With a war cry befitting She-ra herself, Cady launched herself at Jacob.  
  
  
Victoria and Walt shuffled from the Bronco, laden with pie, a baby bag and a squirming infant. The three kicked off as much snow as they could on the stoop, before Longmire reached a fist up and knocked firmly on the door.  
  
The muffled 'Omph!' Heard from within the house; caused Walt to narrow his eyes. The exclamation was followed by a less than covert demand for silence.  
  
"Shhhhhh!-" the female voice broke into a peal of uncontainable laughter.  
  
Jacob's deeper, more clipped voice followed. "Get off, Cady, I have to get the door!" His voice clearly belaying the hardship of quelling laughter.  
  
  
From the cold of the front porch, Vic and Walt traded glances. The lawman' eyebrows were making an ernest attempt to become one with his hairline. While The blonde shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"My God. They're like teenagers, Walt!" Vic pounded her fist of the hard oak wood. "Ready or not, here we come!" The blonde deputy let the sounds of frantic scuffling and the patter of feet on the tile die, before heaving the door open.   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••   
  
  
The smell that met the pair was mouth watering, to say the least. After a non-existent breakfast and a cup of black coffee, the two were ready for some grub. Cady met Vic at the entrance; her face red from embarrassment ans exersion. The red head wordlessly took the pie and baby bag from Vic, freeing up her arms.   
  
"Hey Vic, Dad. Make yourselves at home. Dinner is all ready, so we'll sit down soon."   
Cady was eyeing Branch, her fingers bunching in her grey pull over. Vic laughed and passed over the baby, easily understanding the body language. The red head plucked the chubby infant from his mother's grasp before smothering him with kisses. After hanging their coats and depositing their belongings, the two followed The sound of baby chatter and cooing into the kitchen.   
  
Vic felt her jaw drop minutely. She had never visited Jacob's home, even since Cady moved in. She had known it would be grand by the standards of many. But she was still impressed with the set up and the decor. The countertops were black granite, while the wood cabinets and cupboards were fashioned of stained pine wood. The blonde woman made a mental note to explore the rest of the house. Especially after seeing the full length benches and amber glass that lined the hallways. She found her way back into the kitchen, where Cady had passed Branch over to Jacob.   
  
"Hey Jacob. You ok there?" Vic had her hands on her hips and head head cocked to the side. The sight of Jacob Nighthorse holding Baby Branch out at arms length made the list of one of the most amusing things the blonde woman had seen.   
  
Jacob answered distractedly. "Ya, Hi Vic. We're just sizing each other up, is all." The Native leveled his gaze back on the baby, narrowing his eyes when Branch wriggled in his grip like a fish.   
  
Walt snorted, his laugh not quite able to be smothered due to his amusement. The three unaffected adults laughed; as the infant honed in on the shorter man's gottee; giving it a tight fisted yank. The resulting yelp of pain clearly brought unchecked joy to the young Baby's existence. With more effort than one would think was needed, Jacob wrestled Branch into the waiting baby chair.   
  
"Get used to it, babe. Soon, we will have one of those." Cady stated in a matter of fact tone. She was happy to see that her father wasn't put off by the conversation of the impending baby. At almost three months, Cady had just started to develop a 'baby bump'. Her slim build making it impossible to hide the reality, should she ever want to.   
  
"Are they always so...grabby?" The smaller man asked, rubbing his jaw and wincing.   
  
Walt answered, mirth heavy in his voice. "Yep, pretty much. Anything and everything that you have, is his. Including your person. We adults are here mainly for their entertainment." The bigger man chuckled at Hacob's obvious discomfort. He knew all too well the rigors and sacrifice of fatherhood.   
  
  
After moments of idle chit chat, the three adults seated themselves at the large table. The golden pinewood matched the rest of the house. The meal laid out could have probably fed a small army. Cady and Jacob had already aggressively that they would be forcing their guests to take left overs home. The honeyed ham, red skinned roasted potatoes and plethora of other dishes were coupled well with a particularly heady Shiraz. The wine, and fellowship loosened whatever tight nerves may have existed prior to the start of the meal.

  
  
The meal came to a close, mostly due to Branch demanding attention from all of the adults. While Walt and Vic were ushered into the kitchen. Cady and Jacob made quick work of the kitchen. The red head had learned the importance of cleaning as the cooked, making it that much easier to deal with at the end.  
  
The two joined the others shortly. Cady joined her dad on the couch, earning her a look of affectionate gratitude. The sun was just starting to set, a reminder that winter still held sway over day and night. Jacob had lit the fire in the large sitting room, giving the huge space a toasty welcoming atmosphere. Branch sat on the floor, a plush rhino in one tiny hand, an important looking document fisted in the other. Cady smiled at the baby. Even more excited for her own impending little one. Jacob made himself busy pouring some brandy into small glasses. Walt had excepted with a "yes please", when asked if he'd like any.  
  
The crack of a high caliber rifle was barely discernible from the shatter of the huge glass pane that followed. So close they were to each other. Jacob staggered with a hoarse cry, the spray of blood from his shoulder flecked brandy glasses and bottle. The seconds that followed felt like they had been slowed in time. The screams and wails of an infant getting lost in the din. The second crack proceeded a shot that found Walt Longmire's thigh. The big man shouted in pain and crumbled to his knees. Walt heard Jacob yell at Cady and Vic to run, leave! The voice floating on a hazy fog of pain. A third, then a forth rifle shot followed. One found Nighthorse's side and forced the slighter man to curl in one the pain. The wet wheeze that followed flecked the man's lips with blood, his eyes wide with pain. The fourth, and final shot had slammed into Walt's stomach with such force, the pain came with the lack of air, rather than the shot itself.  
  
The minutes that followed seemed like eternity. The shattered glass window no longer shielded them from the cold, which now bit to Walt's very core. The lawman grasped the blood sprayed couch, frantically seeking a grip on the wet leather. He heard Jacob cough again, and raised his head painfully. The native man was pulling a handgun from a clamp under the coffee table; his red-stained hands shaking as he loaded the clip. Walt struggled to force himself to his feet, and a booted figure stepped through the jagged broken glass; barely seen in the narrow fog of his pain filled sight.  
  
Chamber loaded and saftey off, Jacob gripped the table with white knuckles, only to have the butt of a rifle meet his temple. With a groan, the man collapsed unconscious. Walt raised his handgun in a shaking grip as the figure started towards him.  
  
"Muldoon sends his greetings." The heavy Irish lilt grated against Walt's ears. Before the rifle end struck him across the head; his vision going blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.......what now?? Thanks for any who read and or review! Please tell me what you think, or slip some much needed advice in:)


	15. Betrayal and redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Holiday gathering with our favorite couples has taken a turn for the worst. When the group are fired upon and violently attacked; leaving the fate of Walt and Jacob unknown. As well as the saftey of Cady, Vic and the baby.  
> It has not only resurrected the involvement of Irish mob boss, Shane Muldoon. But also introduces the hidden intentions of a far more misleading enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!!! This was a doozy to write! What a fun time it was though!  
> I truly hope this lives up to whatever expectations people have! A heart felt thank you to Rebelwant2B for her wonderful comments, advice and continual support with this fan fic. It is so appreciated:). Also to Bluesybreeze and Blessshea. You to are wonderful! Thank you so much for your support and kindness:) p.s. Blessshea, you guessed the 'mole'! 
> 
> I normally don't create OC of my own. But I decided Mathias needed a little 'pushback' for his character:)

Pain...a foggy black presence lanced at his brain. The throbbing in his temple and head minutely drew from the burning in his shoulder and side.  
  
Jacob Shifted; the small movement, meant to test his body, caused a sudden hiss of pain to escape his clenched teeth. The man pushed himself up, using his uninjured arm to shakily prop himself into a seated position. He swallowed as a sudden agony induced wave of nausea made his vision swim. He struggled to swallow his rising bile, and breathed deeply through his nose. Minutes ticked by; grueling and hazy. As the fog cleared, Jacob opened his tightly clenched eyes and slowly cast his gaze around.  
  
He was outside....somewhere. The pine trees were tall and stretched. Their needled limbs reaching towards the sky in some form of skeletal supplication. With his body and mind not so crippled with the onset of pain, the cold seeped in at an alarming rate. As his eyes adjusted; Jacob felt his confusion mounting. The recent event flashed in a roiling grey mess. The evening had gone from a holiday dinner to a violent attack in what seemed like a matter of moments. The man struggled to recall the details of the events leading up to his current placment in the forest. A cough caused his head to jerk to the side; his vision swam. Jacob's sight had cleared enough to retract the hazy outlines of all that surrounded him. A figure lay contorted on the forest floor. The blood soaked flannel shirt and jeans gave the other occupant's identity away. With monumental effort, Jacob called to the figure.

  
  
"Walt..." a lick of cracked, blood caked lips before calling again. "Walt."  
  
The other man stirred, the movement so small Jacob was half convinced he had imagined it. When his third call went unanswered, Jacob pulled himself to his knees, his outstretched hand planted heavily on the rough trunk of a near by tree. He groaned as the wound to his side stretched and tore. The half dried blood now re-wet with a fresh trickle. Jacob studied the wound as well as the once indigo shirt that covered it. The barely clotted bullet hole as well as the still red stain on the snow; was a rough indication of how long he and The Sheriff had been out here. On shaky legs, both from the cold and the blood loss, Jacob started towards the still unresponsive man. By the time he had reached the sheriff, he had broken into a cold sweat. With as much effort as it took to get up, Jacob hunkered to his knees and shook the other man.  
  
"Longmire, can you hear me?" The answered guttural groan caused a wave of relief to flood Jacob's body. The mere thought of having to inform Cady of her father's death....Cady. Cady! In his pain riddled confusion, the native man had utterly failed to think of the other occupants in the house. His hope that they had escaped unmolested had stamped out the fear of what could have possibly befallen them. Jacob pushed down the mounting trepidation. Now was not the time to be distracted by pure speculation. He shook Walt a second time, harder than before.  
  
"Where am I? Jacob?...where are we?" Walt rolled to his back, the effort caused a pained grunt to escape the unflappable man. The sheriff was the worse for wear. While both men had received two bullets. Walt had taken one in the flesh of his chest, rather than the bullet that had lodged itself in Jacob's shoulder.  
  
"Someone dropped us out here. I don't- I don't remember anything...after the shooting." Jacob tugged a trembling hand through his hair. The once carefully groomed pieces;now caked in drying blood.  
  
"Cady?..Vic?...any-uh, any sign of them?" Walt's eyes were locked unflinchingly on Jacob's; the silence hovered.  
  
"I'm sure they got out. We would see them. And I yelled for them to leave before that man even got into the house.....". Jacob hoped that his assumption was correct.  
  
Walt used his elbow to shakily prop himself up. With Jacob's help, Walt was able to get himself into a seated, if somewhat slouched position against the trunk of a towering pine tree. The sheriff gulped in lungfulls of chilled air. The temperature but into his skin and lungs. And although the effort had winded him, Walt was loath to allow the cold oxygen in. "Did you recognize that man, Jacob?" Walt asked, forcing himself into a more supported position.  
  
Jacob bristled defensively, before reasoning that Longmire wasn't casting a blanket accusation at him. His nerves were so worn and rankled that he was amazed he hadn't snapped at the other man. "No. I stopped associating with Shane twenty years ago. This was a new man. Clearly Muldoon is still able to pull Irish sympathizers to his 'cause'."  
Jacob worried his lip. Now numb with the cold, he barely felt the pinch of his teeth against the flesh. "Let me take a look at your chest?" Walt nodded minutely. The smaller man shuffled forward, his knees and legs soaked through from the snow.  
Jacob peeled the flannel fabric carefully away from the other man's chest. The cloth had started to dry and stiffen; and was adhered just enough to force a gasp of pain from the sheriff. Jacob muttered an apology than ducked his head to inspect the wound carefully. He scooted on his knees to check the back of Walt's lower shoulder. He released a sigh of relief upon seeing the exit wound.  
  
"Well, the bullet passed through. So no major arteries or organ were hit." Jacob sat back on his heels. He furrowed his brow in worried confusion. The shooter had been a professional, clearly a trained sniper, familiar with his craft. "We are either very lucky to be alive....or we were purposefully NOT killed outright.  
  
"Lucky is about the right of it, Jacob." The Irish accented voice came from behind his turned back. Jacob staggered to his feet, stooping low; snarling. Walt attempted to haul himself to his feet, only to sag back against the rough bark.  
  
"Shane Muldoon. You Mother Fucking bastard." The native man stood glowering at the man opposite him.  
  
"Tsk...is that any way to greet an only friend, Jacob? And people think We Irish are savages!" Muldoon laughed out loud, his own joke clearly too amusing to ignore. When Jacob didn't bother with an answer, Shane rocked in his heels with a smile. "Speaking of friends! I'd like you to meet someone!  
  
A figure in black wandered between two ageless pines. Making Jacob wonder how many others could possibly be out in the woods with them. Knowing Muldoon, enough to cleanly and efficiently do the job.....  
The man was suited in black. The fabric dark as pitch. The black tie that cut across the man's chest was as nondescript as his brown slicked back hair and white crisp shirt. The only assortment, a gold badge hooked firmly on his leather belt. The gold of the shield shaped badge winked in a silent laugh of mockery. The sight of it drove the air from Jacob's lungs. Walt's accompanying gasp told Jacob that the development was a punch in the gut for the other man, as well. The two men's disbelief must have been easily evident. Shane Muldoon laughed gleefully, before turning his head to his companion.  
  
"Let me introduce, Agent William Harris." Muldoon smirked darkly.  
  
The Agent swaggered forward. His hands resting easily in his pockets. His grin shark-like and tooth. "Please, call me Will."  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  


"I don't care if people are on call, Mathias! I don't give a shit how you get them here, just do it!"  
  
Vic's voice had raised to a startling pitch, the exclamation causing a young native man to poke his head into Mathias's office. The officer studied the two women in front of him. Their clothing both had flecks of blood decorating it; most likely from Walt and Jacob. Since neither woman seemed to be injured.  
  
"So you're sure him, or they. Came from the woods?" Mathias cast a glance at Cady. The red head was holding Branch; soothing the still distressed child as best as her own nerves would allow. The woman would be a great mother. 'Let's hope she doesn't have to be a single mother'. Mathias thought to himself. He could read the terror in both women's eyes. Neither truly knew if Nighthorse or Sheriff Longmire were still alive.....  
  
"God damnit Mathias, yes! I'm sure they came from the woods! Right after the first shot went off, Jacob yelled for us to leave. I grabbed Branch and Cady and I snagged the Bronco and left!" Vic was silent for a moment. "I-. I should have stayed. I shouldn't have left Walt alone. Without help." Vic's comment trailed off as a whisper, Mathias could almost see the shroud of guilt that draped the blonde's shoulders. His gaze flicked to Cady. Even though she had not voiced Vic's words out loud; Mathias could tell the red head was plagued by the same bitter judgment.  
  
"Look, Filly. They told you to leave because you all were expendable. There has got to be a reason why that first shot wasn't aimed to kill. My guess is that whoever did this wanted a 'word' with them; before...."  
Mathias trailed off, not wanting to wander down that particular path unless he had to. The Deputy plucked the phone from it's cradle and punched in a series of numbers. Ten minutes later, Mathias had called in 12 reservation officers. Revealing that such a high profile member of the tribe had been shot and taken. Was enough of an incentive to light a fire under most of his officers. He doubted that dropping Walt Longmire's name would have been enough.  
  
"Ok, I've called in backup. They should all be gathered here in fifteen. Vic, you said that you had phoned into the station as well?" Mathias peered up from his seated position.  
  
"Cady did. She called while I was driving. Ferguson, Eamon, and Garcia will all meet us here. In fact, they should be here in a few minutes." Vic had hauled herself to her feet, she was exhausted and battle worn. She tried to stamp out the thought of this being it. This being the last time she saw Walt alive. And she had abandoned him.  
Vic turned as Cady rested a trembling hand on her shoulder. "Mathias is right, you know? What good could we have done? We could be dead. At least we are able to provide help and backup." Vic nodded appreciatively. In her own fear of loss, she had completely failed to acknowledge her friend's barely reigned in hysteria. The other woman stood to loose a lover AND a father. The mere thought of such an emotional blow nearly drove Vic to her knees.  
  
The blonde released a breath through her nose. Willing herself to find some semblance of the same calm Cady had. "You're right. I'm sorry Cady. I Forgot you're in this same boat as me too." Cady pulled Vic into a hug. The action caused both women to choke down the tears that threatened to spill out.  
  
"We'll get them back. And when we do, we need to have a talk about this kind of thing. Danger is sexy and all...but this is pushing the envelope a bit." Vic laughed through a haze of unshed tears. The home was dropped at the most inappropriate moment, and all the more appreciated for it. Branch took the opportunity to tangle his tiny fist in His morther's blonde mane. The woman carefully scooped the infant from her friend's arms and nestled him against her.  
  
Bolstered, the two women turned as a knock firmly printed the office door. Mathias nodded at Cady to allow the door to swing open. A trio of khaki-clad officers let themselves in. Jim Ferguson, affectionately called 'The Ferg'. Officer Eamon, who Walt had graciously rehired at Vic's behest. And finally officer Nikki Garcia. A transplant from LA who left their violent crimes unit. The tiny Spanish woman had settled in well with the locals. Her slight stature hid the fact that she was more than capable on taking care of herself.  
  
"Hi Maddy." The female officer greeted the long haired native with an affectionate smile. Cady and Vic exchanged amused glances; Ferg silently chuckled behind them. As Mathias almost unwittingly preened under the young woman's gaze. The usually cool and unflappable man offered a stuttered reply of greeting.  
  
"So I'm sure that Cady and Vic have briefed you all on what is going on?" The three unanimous nods gave Mathias the answer he needed. "My officers are waiting for us outside. Go join them, and we will plan to leave shortly. Cady, Vic; stay for a moment, please."  
When the other three had filed out, Mathias stood up and started gathering his things. "I wanted to have a moment to tell you both, that Walt went and saw Shane Muldoon about 5 months ago. From what I was told, he threatened the Irish mob with exposure to the FBI." Mathias let this sink in, the looks dawning on Vic and Cady's faces was answer enough. "Now we don't have proof. But what would Muldoon and the mob have to gain by attacking Walt and Jacob Nighthorse so blatantly? Unless it would mean the exposure of someone within the ranks of the FBI it's self? That being said, we have to be prepared for any possibility."  
As Mathias buckled his utility belt and holstered the gun snugly on his hip, he turned to address Cady. "I know you're not going to like it. But you need to stay here, Cady."  
  
The red head started forward, denial escaping her lips with every step. "No. Mathias I have every right to-".  
  
Mathias held up his hand. The altercation ended before it could begin. "You are pregnant. If something were to happen to you or the baby....Jacob would murder me, painfully and slowly. Also, I need you to man this radio just in case, well in case my suspicions are proved to be true."  
Cady sighed and took Branch from Vic's extended arms. The baby was blissfully unaware that his mother was about to walk into the lion's den. Mathias pressed his hand on Cady's stooped shoulder. "We will bring them back. Both of them." Before letting his hand fall away and walking out through the office door. Vic brushed her fingers over Branch's lily-soft cheek before pressing a kiss to the squirming infant's head. "I'll call you and tell you when you can leave here, ok?"  
Cady nodded, knowing that this was the best offer she was going to get. Vic added on her way out. "I'll call Ruby and have come over. To keep you and Branch company." With a finally glance at the two, Vic clicked the door shut behind her.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
The woods had cooled to an even more bitter temperature. The energy that Jacob had mustered was slowly waning. He had taken to defensively standing between Walt, who had somehow forced himself into a standing position. The big man had pressed hand against the flannel of his shirt to staunch the trickling blood flow.  
  
"So you see, Sheriff Longmire. When you ever so bravely threatened me; in my own bar, none the less. I took it upon myself to contact my friend here."  
The Irishman nodded his head towards Agent Harris. The FBI operative scoffed when met with Sheriff Longmire's cold, judgmental gaze.  
  
"Dont be so quick to judge, Sheriff. You of all people are aware that the law takes matters into their own hands, from time to time. In fact, it wasn't so long ago that you were out for this one's blood here." The Agent jerked his head towards Jacob, who glowered at the Agent in return.  
  
Despite the pain, Walt drew himself up to his full impressive height. The look he cast Harris was withering and cold. "Don't dare compare me to you, 'Agent'." The title was spit out as if vile to the taste. "I may have to make so decisions that put me in a predicament. But what you have done is a betrayal. A betrayal to your country, your fellow men. In my eyes, you're as bad as these low life's you run with.  
  
William Harris's feral smile wilted. Walt's words clearly having hit their mark.  
  
"Betrayal....you know all about that. Don't you Jacob?" Shane Muldoon passed on silent feet towards the two injured men. He sneered mockingly at the beaten Indian. "I loved you as a brother. I treated you as my family, and you threw it back in my face."  
Jacob snarled angrily, his retort coming out laced in hatred. "You were no family, Shane! You preyed on my need to belong. To have a clan, a family of sorts. You were radicalized and had no care how your actions affected others!" Jacob's chest heaved with the effort of responding so energetically. "You can blame me all you want, Muldoon. But my conscience is and has always been clear. Turning you in was one of the best decisions I ever made."  
  
Muldoon barked a laugh and clapped his hands together gleefully. "It's funny you should say that, Jacob. I'd agree! If you hadn't betrayed me, than I never would have been placed in the direct path of one Agent William Harris. Ironic, isn't it? Our lord works in myseterious ways." Shane laughed at Walt's obvious disgust over such an insult to a biblical reference, an obvious oxymoron.  
  
Shane swiveled his head towards Agent Harris; The two exchanging clipped words for a few moments. Satisfied, Muldoon nodded and beckoned with a raised hand towards another man. Jacob and Walt recognized him as the shooter. His shock of Red hair easily revealing the man's ethnic background.  
  
"So here is the way of things. Against my direct orders, Aiden here has attacked you both. Despite the agreement we had between us. Your deaths are both tragic and unneeded. My old dear friend, Jacob. And a man I so admire, Sheriff Longmire. Absaroka will mourn deeply; as will I." Shane turned towards Agent Harris, gesticulating. "My friend here, William Harris. Who I have happily cooperated with in order to make up for my 'past sins'."  
Muldoon said this while pressing his hands together in the mockery of a prayer. The man's depravity clearly knew no bounds. "Between the lot of us, we have been able to bring down a madman. Alas, not before he took the lives of two profound members of this lovely community."  
Shane turned to the gunman, Aiden, and clapped him on the shoulder firmly.  
  
"Thank you brother. Your sacrifice will be remembered and honored. You have assured our family their freedom. We owe you a debt we can never pay."  
Jacob swallowed in disgust. The man was barely thirty. Yet already he was poisoned and swayed by false ideals cast from insincere lips. The look Aiden gave Shane though, was one he remembered all too well. Then he lived under the 'tutelage' of Shane's father Rory Muldoon. The need for affirmation and a sense of belonging had robbed him of his ability to see wrongdoing while it stared in his face. Plenty more boys and men would be continue to be seduced by by false promises from this snake.  
  
"I am sorry things have to happen this way, Jacob." Shane gestured towards the two men with a nod of his chin. A handgun slipped out of Aiden's waistband and into his palm. "Not to worry. It'll be quick. You two won't feel a thing."  
  
"But you will you Shane Muldoon, you son of a Bitch!"  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
The click of the saftey on multiple handgun rang especially loud in the broken, dead woods. Victoria Moretti lifted her hand gun, pointing it directly at Muldoon's head. Deputy Mathias stepped from behind a neighboring tree, his Berreta held easily in a confident grip. The trek through the snow logged woods had been particularity trying. The possibility of tipping off Muldoon and his men of their where abouts; meant that the group had been forced to hike in the two miles by foot. Every deputy and officer was soaked and bedraggled by the time they had all hunkered down in the protection of the trees.  
  
The look of surprise the flitted across Muldoon's face was enough to tell Vic and the officers what they needed to know. The man had not expected their arrival; at least not so swiftly.  
  
"I thought you said that you hit at least one of those girls?!" The whirled to face his gunman, his voice was heavy with unchecked anger.  
  
"Well the red head isn't here. It must have been her."  
The look of desperation that crashed over both Walt and Jacob's faces was profound. "Cady is fine, you two." Victoria continued to keep her weapon aimed on Muldoon.  
Walt and Jacob looked on; emense relief flooding them. As other officers peeled away from the Rubust trunks of their chosen hiding spots. Like wolves they surrounded the men in the clearing. Ferg, Eamon, Garcia, Mathias. As well as many of the reservations officers. The sheer fire power trained on the men was astounding. Eamon and Deputy Fergusen had slipped Walt's arms over their shoulders. Longmire sagged between the two of them. Relieved at not having to bear all his own weight. Garcia tossed a handgun towards Jacob. The heavy heft of the weapon in his hand revived him.  
  
"Put your guns down, and we won't be forced to shoot any of you. refuse, well you know the outcome." Mathias flicked his gun towards Aiden. The red headed Irishman hesitated at Muldoon's vicious command.  
  
"The other six men you had have either been subdued or have fled, are you willing to die for him, Aiden? I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill you himself." Mathias sighed thankfully when the younger man dropped his weapon slowly; tossing it to the snow caked forest floor.  
Agent Harris continued to stand quietly, his spine ramrod straight. His scowl and malevolent stare the only war he was willing to wage. Between miscalculation, trusting a rookie, and the assurance that the Rez police would never stand behind Walter Longmire. They had failed miserably. As An officer man handled with Agent's hands behind his back, and into cuffs. Walt, helped by Ferg and Eamon shuffled by. The sheriff ducked his head towards Harris; "Was it worth it?" He asked, before moving on.  
The same was done with Aiden. The man was as silent as the grave. So sure had he Been of the outcome, and his role in it. He was at a loss for words with his now massively altered situation. The look that Jacob cast the younger man was full of sadness and remorse. This would have been him, if not for the choice to be otherwise. Jacob stamped down the well of pity that threatened to spill over. One didn't choose their birthright or their upbringing. But one DID choose where their life led after that.  
Jacob's knees nearly buckled when he heard, than saw the 4x4 bronco rumble to a jerky halt between two pines. Henry Standing Bear climbed from the drivers seat, a shotgun slung over his shoulder. Cady stumbled out of the passengers side seat. Her eyes casting from her father to Jacob; her tears of relief came uninhibited.  
  
"You bloody cowards!" Shane Muldoon jerked his arms from the grip of a young Rez officer. Before forcing his forearm around the windpipe of the man and wrenching his service weapon from his belt. the Irishman shoved the younger man away from him, before levering the gun in an outstretched arm.  
  
"Give up, Muldoon." Walt snapped; at a disbelief that the man was so bolstered despite such a lost cause. "There is no way out of this. You are trapped, surrounded. Walt held out his hand for the gun.  
  
"There is always a way out, Walt Longmire. See you on the other side, Jacob." Muldoon lifted the gun swiftly to his own temple; the gunshot echoed in the cemetery-like woods.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
The hospital monitors beeped maddeningly. Unfortunately for the Absaroka hospital; two of the worst patients in history currently resided there. When Jacob and Walt had been told that they would have to share a room, the look of pure horror was enough to make the nurse come clean. She assured them that they would in fact NOT have to spend the week locked up in the same room. Walt grumbled as the nurse's peels of laughter could still be heard from the hallway. As he was being readied for his own room, Walt gripped Jacob's forearm. The other man was already feeling the effects of the painkillers kicking in.  
  
"Thanks for having my back, Jacob." The sincerity was palatable.  
  
"Anytime Walt."  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Damnit woman, I'm can straighten my own blankets!" Jacob huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was sulking, but he didn't need to be babied constantly! The four days so far in the hospital had been particularly grueling; For him and for the staff.  
  
"Nurse, I can take over, if you like? At least keep an eye on him." Cady stood leaning in the doorway. Jacob could tell that she was desperately trying not to laugh at the nurse's obvious hardship.  
  
"Fine, he's all your's. good luck." The scrub clad nurse happily retreated from her person war zone.  
  
"Do you have to be so difficult, Jacob?" The laugh was still at the edges of Cady's voice.  
  
"I hate being here, Cady. I feel...useless." Jacob's arms flopped on the hospital bed dramatically a gargantuan sigh escaping his lips.  
  
"You, my Wolf are anything but useless." Cady pulled his hand into her's and kissed the broad palm. "You are brave, noble, kind........"another kiss on the bare forearm.  
Jacob smirked, "Go on....."  
  
Cady smacked him gently and rolled her eyes muttering something about the humility of men. The red head flicked the light in the room off before carefully crawling onto the too-narrow hospital bed. A minimal amount of Jolsting and bumps later, and Cady lay curled on her side with Jacob's uninjured arm looped loosely around her waist. Her slightly rounded belly was nestled protectively between the pair. Cady swore she could feel the happiness radiating from the developing baby. Sleep had never beckoned her so sweetly.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Mathias gently closed the hospital room door. Checking on Jacob Nighthorse had answered the age old question; how many adults can you fit in a hospital bed? ONE.  
Officer Garcia turned the corner as he was leaving the closed door. "Walt?"  
  
"Vic is in there reading him his favorite 'Field and Fish' magazine. Branch is with Ruby for the evening. The things we do for love, right?"  
  
Mathias laughed, the image was a strange one, for sure. The long haired man turned to Nikki as they walked. "How about that burger, officer Garcia?"  
  
"You bet, I'm starving."  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya! No one (important) died! Please let me know what you think:) and if there are any thoughts on where this fic should go! Thanks a million:)


	16. Calm after the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering after such a violent attack. Cady and Jacob take time to laze about together, away from the mayhem and chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...no one tells you how hard it is to try and find an equilibrium after having a huge, action packed couple chapters! 
> 
> This was a bit shorter , but much needed to bridge the gap between the shooting and getting back into normalcy.
> 
> Thank you so so much for everyone's patience with this! I have been a little lax in the last two weeks:( your continued support and interest is why I keep this story going! Thank you all:)

Spring, a soft smattering of raindrops peppering a window. Gentle, non-intrusive sunlight sneaking it's fingers through curtain blinds. The melodic chirping of birds long lain dormant, now rejoicing in the change of seasons. Winter had given way to Spring. It's frosty grip loosening its hold upon the newly budding landscape.  


  


Jacob groaned, less in annoyance and more in a bone deep tired exhalation. He felt Cady shift minutely. A soft, barely discernible mumble breaking from her pursed lips. A few moments of fussing and shifting; and the red head had settled into a tired slumber once again. Jacob kept his arm coiled loosely around Cady's swollen stomach. Now, almost seven months pregnant, the baby could be felt moving and kicking energetically; as if impatient for the final three months of entrapment to end. Jacob ran a soothing hand over Cady's belly, silently attempting to placate his unborn daughter. A daughter; a little girl already anxious to make her appearance in the world.  
  
"Quite down, little one, let your mother sleep. Your time will come soon enough".  
With the baby at ease, at least for the moment, Jacob carefully untangled himself from Cady. His movements careful and contentious of the slumbering woman. Jacob soundlessly crept from the dim lit bedroom. The growing muscle aches, nausea and erratically moving baby had made for a very irregular sleeping pattern. Lately, Cady was lucky to wake up feeling even moderately rested. Thankfully, her work with the Cheyanne community could be done from the comfort of their home. While working wasn't something that Cady had to do, per say. She often felt unhelpful and burdening by, as she called it, lazing about. Jacob was happy to encourage the woman to continue her support of the tribe from the house. As long as it kept her in relative safety. Away from megalomaniacs, criminals, ardent gun wielders, psychotic Irish mobsters.....  
The fimal addition to that list had Jacob scrubbing his palm over his face. The last two months had been...horrible, to put it simply. After the shooting, kidnapping, and the insane attempt to pin he and Walt's intended murders on a lacky. Things had only gotten stranger and even more discombobulated from there. Of course, Jacob wasn't naive enough to believe for a second that there would be no inquest or follow up to the incident. What he Hadn't been prepared for was the how accusatory and bias the FBI had been.  
Barely a week after the attack, Jacob had been leaving the casino. Only to be met by a wall of suit clad men demanding he come with them. While not a man easily intimidated, Jacob couldn't see anything good coming from refusing the 'request' for a meeting. Two hours later, and the Cheyanne man found himself still seated in an interrogation room, talking heatedly with a hard faced Agent. Jacob was aware that many law enforcement groups could be; bias, when it came to defending one of their own. The tribal community could easily be saddled with the same accusation. But the obscene level of venom and preconceived harshness that was centered on him concerning his prior relationship to Muldoon. one would think that the Agent questioning him wished that he were responsible.  
Thoroughly ridden into the ground, Jacob couldn't remember a time that he had felt more relief, than when Walt Longmire came atompung through the steel door. The sheriff's barely veiled accusation that the questioning Agent was clearly acting under a heavy bias, had made the FBI agent's mouth snap shut. The withering look he leveled at Longmire could have curdled milk, but the man wisely kept his mouth closed. While the FBI technically outranked most law enforcement. Unless sanctioned by the bureau, local Law enforcment was not one to be tampered with or bullied. The exit from the holding room had been hasty and happily taken.  
While any of them had yet to be further questioned by the FBI, or summoned to court. The bureau have made no more attempts at 'requesting' Jacob or anyone else for that matter to come in. Clearly Walt's intervention had been more than enough to at least warrant fair treatment on his part.  
Considering the last couple months, the quite and solitude of home was a balm that was desperately needed. Jacob pushed himself off of the counter; the coffee maker signaling its caffeine infused treasure was done. While historically a tea drinker, the native man had develop a taste for the drink. Most likely Cady's influence and preference for the beverage had rubbed off on him.   
With something akin to a sense of peace brought on by an end to a seemingly unending strife; Jacob set about the kitchen preparing Breakfast. Though a seemingly menial task, the peaceful enjoyment that came from cooking was one he sought out as often as possible. Espacially when it came to preparing Cady's favorites. The woman's growing appetite had made room for him to indulge in a hobby he otherwise left to the back burner. Now, almost seven months along, Cady had little to no drive to tire herself out in the kitchen.   
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Jacob wiped his hands clean on a kitchen towel. Before retrieving the Sopapilla from the counter; and slipping the glass baking pan into the oven. The pastry was something he had prepared for Cady a month ago; the red head had become instantly hooked on the delicious sweet. Jacob's own mother had cooked the dish many a time. The cream cheese filled and cinnamon covered dough had never failed to bring comfort and warmth to him as a child.   
The dark haired man made sure the over was on and the timer set properly. Before slipping a nondescript black box in his pocket; and retrieving His mug of steaming coffee. Silently, Jacob padded back down the hall towards the bedroom.   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••   
  
Cady sighed and stretched with a groan. Her muscles rejoiced in the release of kinks that had built up during a night of sleeping on her side. She felt a fleeting moment of guilt at seeing the hour glaring back at her from the bedside clock. The self imposed reprimandation was stomped out seconds later though, the woman knowing such thoughts were silly to harbor. She was more than entitled to a bit of much needed down time; especially when Jacob was so adamant that she not run herself down.   
Her body lulled by the comfort and warmth of the large bed, Cady started to once again drift off. Her descent into the fog of sleep was interrupted by warm lips against her bare shoulder. Something between an undecernable mumble escaped Cady, causing Jacob to chuckle at her half hearted attempt to nudge him away.   
  
"Cady.....it's almost ten o'clock...." The red head's hair was swept to the side, followed by a smatter of peddle soft kisses.   
  
"I seem to remember that I was told that I could sleep as long as I wished...eat whatever I wanted..." The whine was barely audible from beneath the blankets that muffled her voice. All the same, Jacob chuckled at being reminded of his own words a mere week ago.   
  
"I did say that, didn't I?" Jacob slipped under the covers, his hand skimming over The swell of Cady's hip, coming to rest on her stomach.   
Cady huffed a quite laugh. Jacob's infatuation with their soon to be born daughter was becoming more and more apparent with each passing day. God have mercy on the boys who would come sniffing around her someday.   
  
"I made your favorite...I figured if anything could get you up and about.." Jacob's hand traveled from Cady's stomach to her palm, tracing the fingers gently with his.  
  
Cady released a quite gasp, as a metal band warmed by Jacob's palm was slipped over her finger. The sleep induced mist fell away, excitement and a giddy sense of happiness completely replacing it. The red head's hand escaped from beneath the burrow of blankets; clearly impatient to be seen by its owner.   
Cady gasped, a prickle of tears springing to her wide eyes. The ring was lovely; perfect in its simplicity and elegance. The Rose Gold band was adorned with a single Marquise cut diamond. The gem was cut in such a way that every fractal of light seemed to be helplessly drawn to it.   
  
"Oh Jacob, it's beautiful". Her voice was soft and breathy, the tears she had contained thus far slowly making their way unbidden to her cheeks. Cady slowly but surely repositioned herself in Jacob's arms, coming to rest facing the man opposite her.   
  
"Well...?"  
  
Jacob questioned with a quirk of his lips. The stubble he had allowed to grow unshaven gave the man a rakish, devil may care quality.   
  
Cady but her bottom lip coyly, gazing at Jacob from under red lashes. "Well what?" The impish smile a replica of Her partner's grin.   
  
A deep throaty chuckle escaped Jacob, the man muttering something about excessive cheek and attitude.   
"Will you, Cady Longmire, marry me?"   
  
The words had barely left Jacob's mouth before he found himself wrapped up in the arms of a pregnant Red Head; her lips pressed against his desperately.   
  
"I take that as a yes, than?" Jacob asked playfully, his fingers slipping into Cady's hair to cradle her head; pressing his forehead to hers.   
  
The gentle, whispered response was confirmation enough. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that where this is headed(or intended) is what you fear readers are after! Thank you again to all who choose to read this and or review:) 
> 
> P.S. If you have not tried making Sopapilla cheesecake, try it sometime! It's amazing. It's something of a traditional Mexican pastry. I'll happily jot down the recipe if anyone is interested!


	17. Just when we thought things were settling down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a proposal of marriage, Cady and Jacob have not only a wedding to plan. But the swiftly approaching arrival of their daughter. 
> 
> Amidst the planning and arrangement, A wayward sibling makes her way into Jacob and Cady's lives. 
> 
> Walt and Vic take some steps to make advancements in their relationship.
> 
> While everyone's lives seem to be settling, Abseroka is visited by a brutal and sinister killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much for the kind words from Blessshea, bluesybreeze and Red77, as well as any thoughts and prayers of support that were tossed to the wind!  
> This has been a very tragic and trying time for my family, the death of a child is almost unfathomable to most of us in general. But we are very close knit and connected. We will do as we always do, and support and love each other with as much strength as we possibly can! 
> 
> I have deleted the author's note, and replaced it with this new chapter, Mostly for continuity reasons. I'm currently doing a lot of waiting, trying to be of help, but with much time in between. What better to do than write?

  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! The glaring, obnoxious cacophony pierced the otherwise quite bedroom. Followed by an explosion of muffled complaints from the dim bedroom. Sheriff Walt Longmire's broad hand fought its way from under the mound of blankets; and came down on the alarm with a smack.  
A few minutes of silence pervaded before Walt grumbled tiredly; and tossed the covers off. With a grunt the man leveled himself to a seated position. He winced slightly, his palm flying to a still healing bruise on his ribs. A souvenir from a less than happy drunk fight he had been forced to break up at the Red Pony.  
The seated man rolled his shoulders; the series of pops and cracks from too-tight tendons caused him to groan in relief.  
  
"I think it's time you get your back looked at, Walt..."  
the feminine voice came muffled from beneath the layer of quilts; groggy and slurred.  
Longmire chuckled, the action causing him to wince yet again from the strain on his battered ribs. The man slowly dragged in deep breaths, clenching his teeth as the pain slowly subsided. Feeling himself recovered as best as he could hope; Walt heaved himself to his feet. He arduously retrieved his jeans from the slightly cluttered floor; cursing as the belt slithered through the holes and to the ground. The monumental sigh of exasperation that escaped his lips forced a giggle to erupt from the mound of quilts.  
  
"Be Quite you." Walt delivered with a layer of put upon humor. Even the early morning and sore ribs couldn't veil his affection for his blonde bedfellow.  
  
Vic Moretti pulled the covers from over her head; her blonde strands standing in chaotic disarray. "When do you have to be at the station?" She asked while preforming a bone popping stretch of her own.

  
  
"I'm hoping to be there by 6. If the day goes accordingly, than it'll be a predicatiable, boring affair, something that would be nice for a change. I should be home before 5:00."  
With a brief pause, Walt added, "Are you sure you don't want to come into the office? I'm sure Cady would be happy to have Branch for the day."  
  
Vic studied Walt affectionately from the comfort of the bed. While he would never push her, she could tell that the man was still adjusting to her not being his active partner in the field. The blonde was unready to leave Branch for such a long period. She practically grieved his absence when she did decide to leave him with a sitter. The thought of being separated from her son everyday; was not something she was quite willing to do, yet.

  
  
"Soon enough Walt, I'll be back to Bossing you around in the field. But not yet...".  
  
  
Walt nodded understandingly. He remembered how hard it was to be apart from Cady when she was a child. And while Branch was not biologically his. He loved Vic with a deep, fierce commitment, and so by extension had easily come to love Branch  
After gathering his items for the day; including a paper bag lunch of his favorite sandwich, thanks to Vic. Walt crept into the small side bedroom, which had been converted into a nursery. Branch was just barely stirring. The infant was thankfully sleeping through the nights peacefully. The revisitation to comforting a colicky baby in the middle of the night had been something out of a nightmare. Walt smoothed the fine, downy blonde hairs; so much like his mother's. Absentmindedly, he snuggled the stuffed plushy buffalo that Cady and Jacob had gifted him back into the baby's grasp. The sheriff glanced back once more before pulling the bedroom door closed with a gentle click.  
Vic passed Walt in the hall on her way to the kitchen. A pair of flannel pajamas had never looked better on another woman. The wordless embrace was more than enough to convey what both wished to say. The danger of their jobs an ever present entity at the back of their minds.  
  
  
"Cady and Jacob are still taking Branch this weekend, So we can have a little time together?" Walt asked Vic, searching her face for any reluctance. He knew that even allowing Branch to be away for a couple days was hard enough. He didn't want to pressure her, but he and Vic needed some time to themselves. Especially if he intended on taking such a monumental step in their relationship.  
Vic assured him that she had no intention of backing out of the arrangements. Although, she still doubted that Jacob was completely capable of surviving two days with an infant. Good thing Cady would be there to save the man from a squalling baby with dirty diapers. Sheriff Longmire was in his Bronco and two miles from the station when his cell phone rang, reminding him that his hip compartment was still not a very convenient spot to store the device.  
  
"This is Longmire."  
Walt held the phone slightly away from himself, the voice on the other side coming through elevated and slightly hysterical.  
  
"Now hold on Ferg....you're sure that the man was eating our victim?"  
Walt winced. Ferg had never been as accustomed to dead bodies as he and Vic were; not that that made it any easier for them to deal with. But the mere thought of happening upon a crime scene that was being...cannibalized...was enough to turn anyone's stomach.  
  
"Just sit tight there Ferg. I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Ending the call with a swipe of the keypad, and Walt tossed the phone to the passengers seat. Boring day indeed.  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
Cady Longmire lay sprawled out on the king size bed. Well, as sprawled out as her condition would allow her. The handful of 'Bride' magazines were strewn out on the mattress around her. As well as a fair share of catalogs catering to expectant mothers. Almost eight months, with a month to go. Cady could barely believe how swiftly the time had swept by. It felt like just last week, she was shakily telling Jacob of his impending fatherhood. Now, a sheer four weeks, give of take a few days, and she and Jacob would be welcoming a baby girl into their home. The red head squirmed, her attempts to mate herself comfortable were becoming less and less succesful. Her heavily swollen belly made even the most mundane of tasks a tremendous hurdle.

  


  
Cady jumped unexpectedly, when a well placed kick to her bladder reminded her of her need to visit the bathroom. The final stage of her pregnancy had been particularly trying. With the baby situating herself to ready her escape, which unfortunately had rearranged Cady's entire internal workings. A second kick had her hustling to the bathroom, moving faster than she had done in a while.  
  
  
Jacob sat in his study, the door ajar just minutely. Which allowed him to hear the shuffled pattering of Cady's bare feet on the tiled floors. Months ago, he would have sprung from his chair in order to wait on her. But the red head had quickly tired of being coddled hand and foot. And with a firm tone had demanded that he allow her some embodiment of independence. Jacob had reluctantly agreed to her demand, on the condition that if she 'did' need anything, she wouldn't hesitate to ask him. Still, it didn't make it any easier to quell the drive to shadow his fiancé and soon to be mother of his child. Whether she wanted it or not.  
  
Jacob leaned forward in the desk chair, studying the screen of his computer. The email from his sister; while not unexpected, was a pleasant surprise. The two of them had grown distant over the years. Her move and career had made her time all the more unavailable. While his involvement with the casinos, as well as some of the events of the last two years; had made it close to impossible to visit Massachusetts. A small part of him also knew that Anna resented her brother's choice to stay in the Midwest; rather than choosing to join her in the East Coast. The years of their father's deplorable treatment had taken a severe toll on His younger sister. She had been unable to cope with the memories of their past while constantly being reminded of their father at every turn. This land ran through him like the blood in his veins. To turn his back on such an essential part of Himself was something Jacob just couldn't do. And while he knew that Anna had for the most part forgiven him. The years of animosity had driven a wedge between the two; the gap widening over the years.

  
It appeared from her email though, that his sister intended on Visiting sooner than she had anticipated. Her disbelief that her older brother, whom she had written off to perpetual bachelorhood, was engaged AND expecting a child. Was far too much of a temptation to visit than anything else would be.  
Jacob grinned, satisfied. If it was him finally setting down that brought the two of them back together, than would be worth every hardship. He just hoped that Cady and Anna would see eye to eye. The two women were both head strong, opinionated and independent. All traits that had the potential to culminate to a violent head if allowed to.  
The one thing that Jacob knew for sure. Whatever he was told to do, he'd obey. The native man had learned long ago, that when in doubt; the woman's word was law, it was simple self preservation.  
Speaking of women that made him question his mortality. Victoria had planned on stopping by for the afternoon with Branch. The blonde spitfire had insisted on being as much help as she could for baby shower, and wedding planning. Cady had gratefully accepted the offer, more than happy to turn over the steering wheel for a while to competent, helpful hands.  
Jacob powered the laptop down and snapped the screen closed. The smell of coffee and siszzling bacon wafted into the study temptingly.  
  
Cady stood at the black marble counter. The table top was cluttered with whisked eggs, chopped veggies and freshly brewed coffee. Jacob's stomach gave a pleading growl as he padded down the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my god, you're as bad as me, babe." Cady laughed as her fiancée's stomach gave another answering bark. Jacob grumbled half heartedly, an embarrassed grin caused the side of his lip to curl. The man scratched his fingers through the short beard he had allowed to grow with a huff of laughter.  
Cady served the freshly done omelette onto glassy black dishes, before flipping the dial to the stove off. She turned to her partner.  
  
"I really like this. I'm happy you let it grow out."  
The red head said as she played teasingly with Jacob's facial hair. "It makes you look wild, in a scruffy kind of way."  
  
"So its wild you want?" Jacob grinned, his tone causing Cady to flush a lovely shade of pink. "I'll show you wild."  
Their breakfast lay cooling and forgotten, as hurried steps and laughter led to the bedroom.  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
Walt's Bronco came to a halt. Dust and grime billowed up in front of the hastily stopped vehicle. The Lawman sighed tiredly before pulling his keys from the ignition and stepping out of the car.  
A short trek through a bushel of pines and down the sloping decline of a ravine; brought the Sheriff into view of the site. Deputy Fergason was leaning against a neighboring tree, his face still tinged with green from the doscovery of the body. A large white SUV was parked yards away. The markings easily gave away the fact that it was driven by tribal police. If that hadn't been tell tale enough, Mathias stepping from the confines of the car were.  
  
"Mathias, I wasn't aware that you would be here. This being off of tribal land and all....?" Walt's hands landed on his hips loosely, studying the smaller man with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Relax, sheriff. Your deputy called me here. With Filly out and your other deputies dealing with a domestic, I was more than willing to lend my aid. I'm here to help your department."  
Walt studied the slight Native man for a moment before nodding. "Thanks for coming by. We'll take whatever help we can on this one.....seems we've got ourselves a cannibal."  
As if hearing himself being spoken of, an enraged cry broke from the back of Mathias's SUV. The vehicle rocked with the force of the enclosed man. Mathias looked back at Walt, shrugging his shoulders. "What'd you want me to do with him, sheriff? Tie him to a tree?"  
Walt grunted and turned towards the body, pulling his phone from his pocket.  
  
"Ya, Vic. It looks like I could be later than I thought tonight. A cause turned up. So just..uh...just stay with Jacob and Cady, alright? Love you too."  
Walt clicked the phone off, and turned back to the body. The flies and insects already swarming onto the exposed, blood slicked flesh.  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,   
>  Thank you so so much for all of your patience. I really appreciate the kind thoughts and words during this time. As I said above, things have been rough And full of heartache. I'm finding some Solace in being as helpful and available as possible to my brother and his family. 
> 
> I'm intending on bringing this fan fic to a close in about 3-5 chapters. Not because I'm getting out of it! But because I feel that this story has almost run its course, and is needing a fitting end. Also, is like to focus on some knew Jacob/Cady related fan fics. 
> 
> If there are any suggestions, or events that you dear readers would like to see come to fruition in this story, let me know;)


	18. Smoke and Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt, Vic and the rest of the Sheriff's department wrap up the disturbing cannibal case, as well as deal with the aftermath. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Cady and Jacob approach the deadline on their daughter's birth. Elated at the involvement of the tribe, and ready support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Alive here! I know it's been too long since I updated this. Lots of family stuff. You all rock! And have been so very patient and understanding:). Hugs to you all! 
> 
> Also, I definitely am NOT a leading authority on Native American cultures or birth rituals/practices. I did quit a bit of reading and research for this and for the next chapter(which will be the birth!). So I'm hoping that I have done some form of Justice to a small patch of a facinating practice.

Sheriff Walt Longmire sighed, the gravely noise falling from wind chapped lips. His head drooping from sagging shoulders. He was beyond exhausted, the last month filled with insanity of the worst kind. The large man raised his head as the door to the Sheriff's department creaked open. Followed by the tired and laborious footsteps of half a dozen people.

  
  
Slowly, with heavy tread and tired gazes, the rest of the policing force lumbered into the small station. Officer Eamon shuffled through the doorway, closely followed by Ferg, Vic; and finally matias accompanied by three Reservation deputies. Walt pulled himself to his feet as the final members of the party passed through the open door. The sheriff propped his hands on his hips, his lips pursed as he observed the room's inhabitants.  
  
  
"Well...I guess that's that..." Walt Longmire scuffed the steel toe of his boot against the wood floorboard. His gaze flitting from First Vic than to Ferg.  
  
Victoria released a shuttering sigh, her hand tugging through her hair; now escaped from its ponytail. "Well it's over, that's what counts, right?"  
  
  
Walt could sympathize with Vic's lack of enthusiasm. The outcome of their investigation, leading to the arrest of a local man, was less than settling. From the moment that Deputy Ferguson had alerted Walt to the 'Cannibal Case', as it had been dubbed. Things had taken a turn for the strange and unpleasant. Not that murder was ever pleasant, Walt mused to himself.  
  
The arrest of a local man had caused a violent reaction from the public. Although a hermit and a recluse, Charlie O'Conner was always someone Walt considered to be harmless. When the lawman had arrived at the scene, closely guarded by Ferg at the time. Walt had been dumb struck by the shivering, morning form covered in torn, blood covered rags. The old man had tried to evade Walt's gaze, scuttling between trees on hands and feet. His teeth bared in a grimace resembling a distorted grin.  
  
Between Ferg, Sheriff Longmire and officer Eamon, the three had wrestled the man to the ground. The bedraggled figure Screamed and writhed between the grip of the three officers. Walt had felt his heart sink when faced with the listless, unfocused gaze from Charlie's glazed eyes. The evidence of madness so apparent, Walt had known without a doubt they were dealing with something far more nefarious than a single case.  
  
The case had tested Walt, as well as the other officers to a limit they were unaccustomed to. Not only treating one of their own town folk as a criminal, but the very fact that the case was so closely tied to Abseroka county, had hit home for all of them.  
  
The weekend came and went, the team no closer to a break than before. It wasn't until nearly a month after O'Conner's arrest that Walt and his crew had received the reprieve they desperately needed for the case. First a second, than a third arredt were made. One man was found hunched over the family dog, his red stained teeth burrowed into the animal's throat. While the third and final man was tackled and brought up short by a handful of Good Samaritans who witnessed him chasing a screaming woman.  
  
  
All three of the men had been emitted to the psychological ward at the hospital. The fact that each member of the group affected and suffering from the same malady; was enough proof to Walt that the three had little control over their actions.  
  
The journey to the hospital had been trying, at best. More along the lines of a horror show to be honest. Walt had gazed at Vic from the side of his eye numerous times, to see her grinding her teeth hard enough to break. The violent screaming and kicking from the back of the bronco had tested his own resolve to a breaking point.  
  
  
The Sheriff, along with the others of the police department were dismayed, but not shocked when the results came through. Unusually high levels of Mercury had appeared from the blood tests. Proving without a doubt that the men had fallen victim to a cruel reality of working under the earth. Much of the area was rich with mines, still laden with silver and iron ore. The constant exposure to a particular mine that had been closed decades before, due to the toxic fumes, was to blame. Vic was especially saddened by the lack of hope for the men poisoned by the mercury. Their neurological systems had corroded over time from the exposure, with little to no chance of recovering from the toxins. The incident was a graphic and tragic reminder of what lengths some would go to make ends meet during hard times.  
  
  
  
Walt let himself into his office and paced to the desk, quickly he shuffled some papers together and stuffed them into his coat pocket. He flicked his tires eyes over the room before thumbing the light off and pulling the door closed with a booted foot. He was please to see the others deputies, as well as Vic already gathering their items and shuffling to the front door.  
  
Walt looped his arm around Vic's Waist, now trim and tight after the Rigors of the job toned her after-baby stomach.  
"Let's get out of here, maybe get some dinner?" Walt kissed Vic's Blonde crown when she leaned her head into his chest, a sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"As long as you're buying, in game."  
Walt chuckled at the blonde's cheeky answer, he swatted Vic playfully on her ass as she passed through the office door and towards the flight of stairs.  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
Cady Longmire sat in the darkened room silently. The sage infused heat gently fogged her mind, a sense of tranquility lapping over her in gentle waves. Cady shifted in the low slung chair, the pliant animal hide cradling her body in its flexible, gentle grip. Her hand ghosted to her swollen belly, as her unborn daughter pattered her feet against her prison, impatient to be released.  
  
"Soon, my little one. You'll be free soon enough." The red head gently rubbed her palm over her belly.  
  
"She is strong, already a fighter."  
Cady looked up from her seated position, as a Native American woman pushed aside a hanging sheet of midnight green fabric. Her silver-grey hair was braided into two thick ropes; both which fell past her waist. She wore a flowing burnt orange tunic over dark leggings. A simple turquoise pendant hanging from her neck, a startling blue/green against the russet color of her outfit. Ese' heo' ohnesese, or Marcia Two Moons, or as Cady was asked to call her, when she struggled with the unfamiliar name. Was the younger woman's invaluable support and helping hand through the latter part of her pregnancy.  
  
When Cady approached Jacob about including some Native practices into the regime of Pilates and birth coaches, the man had been pleased. The two soon to be parents were both interested in involving the rich Cheyenne culture into their daughter's life. Allowing her the best of both worlds by enveloping her in the blanket of the tribe, as well as the support of the Cady's family and friends. Cady's acceptance into the tribe made her and Jacob's request that much easier. When asked the elders readily agreed to the young woman's wishes.  
  
  
Cady smiled at the older woman, looking down when the baby delivered another fluttering blow to her stomach. "She certainly is anxious to get out of there, that's for sure.

  
  
"Strong blood runs through her veins. She could be no other way." The old Medicine Woman was so matter of fact with her statement. Her knowledge and insight of a depth that Cady found intensely comforting.  
The red head was struck with a thought that continued to burden her with deep sadness. The undeniable fact that her mother would never see her grandchild. Would never sit by her side while she gave birth. And that her daughter would grow up without the joy of a doting grandmother just a call away. Cady sighed and brushed her cheek, surprised with her hand came away with a tear that Cady thought had long ago run dry.  
  
Marcia Two Moons gaze softened as she took in Cady's somber expression. Her gnarled hand reached out to clasp Cady's own in its still firm grip. The old woman leaned down, her silver braid swinging like a heavy rope from over her shoulder, the smell of sage and smoke clinging to her like a mist.  
  
"Your mother can not be here in person. But her spirit accompanies you through this journey. Your sisters of the tribe will support you in any way we can, as well."  
  
Cady blinking back tears, her head nodding thankfully, though not trusting her voice to under her control. The expectant mother squeezed the older woman's hand tightly, a silent, grateful gesture. Still amazed and touched by the kindness and acceptance she was being shown by her new family members.  
  
Marcia graced Cady's hand with a final squeeze than stood back up. The old woman winced slightly from the simple journey or righting herself from her stooped position. "The body grows old, even as the mind stays limber and young." Two Moons mused in humorously, hobbling to a chair across from Cady, where she lowered herself with a pleased groan.  
  
  
Cady chuckled, adjusting her own body in her chair yet again. "The Back pain is definitely something I'm not going to be sad to see go."  
  
  
"That man of yours should be rubbing your back for you. And doing any task you feel unable to do yourself." Marcia grumbled, disapproval heavily coating her tongue.  
  
Cady laughed at the Medicine Woman's barely concealed ire, her thoughts happily turning to Jacob.  
  
  
"You know very well how much Jacob does for me, as well as our daughter. I swear that man obsesses more over the nursery, clothing and actual planning than I do." Cady leveled a sly, sideways glance at the silver haired woman. "Rest assured, that he has a very hands on approach to 'helping' me, as you say."  
  
Marcia snorted a laugh, her grin smug and understanding. "Men will be men, I suppose ."  
  
  
As if hearing his name spoken, and flitting to its source, Jacob Nighthorse quietly pushed aside the gauzy blanket and let himself into the room. The man knelt down to Marcia Two Moons level, and clasped her hands. "I'm sorry I was unable to be here, there were matters that required my specific attention."  
  
Marcia released a pent up exhalation of exasperation, before giving in and placing both wizen hands on Jacob's cheeks. "Don't make a habit of it, my boy. Your woman needs you, as does your daughter. Never forget that." The aged woman nodded, her expression showing approval over Jacob's chagrin.  
  
The man released Marcia's hands and drew himself to his feet, turning to Cady. He helped the Red Head to her feet, his arm wrapped around her swollen middle in steady support. He brushed his lips over her forehead, a sweet affirmation of love easily given. "Are you still able to meet your Father and Victoria for dinner? Or would you like to go home?"  
  
  
Cady handed her bag to Jacob, who slung it over his shoulder and headed towards the door, a heavily pregnant wife-to-be in tow. "Well, considering that I could probably eat an entire cow right now, I'd say dinner sounds like a great idea."  
  
Jacob huffed a quick laugh, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a good natured jab at Cady's expense. The man thanked Marcia Two Moons again, assuring the Medicine Woman that he would not be missing a second meeting with her and Cady.  
  
The two pushed through the black/green frothing fabric, the sheet settling back into place with a gentle tumble of folds. Marcia turned back to the center of the room, contented with her role and the path on which her two charges journeyed.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	19. Ready or not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby time is here!   
>  Cady and Jacob deal with the rigors of finally becoming parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies:). I hope this chapter finds you all well! 
> 
> I know everyone has waited patiently for the birth!!! So here it is! Time for a special little one to rock Cady and Jacob's world:) 
> 
> As always, I would be nowhere without you all who read and review/comment on this story, you're all the driving force behind this fan fic!

It was hot, glaringly so. The open window seemed to do little the assuage the sticky, cloying heat that had settled in the bedroom.  
Cady rolled to her back and pushed the tangled sheets off of her overheated body. She sighed in relief as the cool air brought in by the breeze instantly cooled her irritated skin.  
  
A muffled voice carried from the opposite side of the large bed, sleep heavy and groggy. "-y ok...?"  
Cady reached her arm out across the gap and ran her fingertips over Jacob's arm; his skin warm and firm beneath her hand.  
  
"I'm fine, just hot is all."  
Cady said in hushed tones, though her voice still cut the night despite her efforts.  
Jacob rolled slowly to his side, the sheets rustling and slipping to pool to the end of the bed. He let his arm uncurl from his side and settled his hand on Cady's swollen stomach. The man tugged at the hem of the long cotton tshirt she wore. "Maybe loose this?"  
  
Cady smiled in the dark, her lips crinkling in a wry twitch of lips.  
"A ploy to get me naked?"  
  
The husky, hoarse chuckle that escaped Jacob's lips caused a shiver to travel down Cady's spine. Despite her heat infused lethargy, or perhaps because of it; her libido coiled in her belly like a supine, lazy serpent. The cotton tshirt she wore became that much more abrasive and unwelcome; it's fibers rubbing uncomfortably over her sensitive skin.  
  
With Jacob's assistance, Cady struggled out of her garment. The task was made harder by the damp heat that had started to saturate the shirt. The moment the garment was removed and cast to the floor, Cady sighed in relief. The cool air peppered her overheated flesh with gentle kisses. Cady shifted, and settled to her side, her heavily pregnant belly instantly elated over the change in position.  
The last leg of her pregnancy had proved to be particularly trying. She often found herself thinking that she would rather have the morning sickness over the heat flashes and fatigue that plagued her now.  
The tension seeped from Cady's very bones as she relaxed under the now cooler conditions. Her eyelids drooped fractionally, her breath coming slower as sleep creeped back in. As Cady slipped farther from conciousness, she felt warm fingertips trail absentmindedly down her spine. Jacob's soft, sleep coated voice mumbling words of comfort from the darkness.  
  
  
  
The next time Cady woke was due to a short but intense flash of pain. As her pulled herself from sleep, Cady wondered briefly if she had imagined it. The though was immediately cast from her mind as another stab of pain wracked her body, the source generating from her swollen abdomen.  
Blinded by the dark, Cady threw her arm outwards, seeking Jacob in the dark frantically.  
  
"Wake up....Jacob wake up!"  
Had the discomfort not been so magnified, Cady might have laughed at her bed partner's incoherent mumbling. Her nails digging into the flesh of his arm seemed to be the incentive needed to yank Jacob fully into awareness.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up. Cady...." Jacob's voice rumbled, still thick with sleep.  
  
Cady gritted her teeth in a silent grimace, the words she ground out coming with great effort. "It's time...we have to get-" The rest of her statement was muddled by a pained groan.  
On Jacob'a end though, any remnants of sleep that had remained were long gone. The man scrambled from his perch on the bed, grabbing the set of worn jeans he had kicked off the night before.  
Jacob struggled to remain calm, the numerous talks and hours spent planning this very moment seemed to do very little to alleviate the anxiety. By the time he had snatched the keys and started his car, collected Cady's bag and ran back down the hall to their bedroom; Cady was sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
Cady groaned as Jacob looped his arm around her waist, and as gently as he could pulled her to her feet. The shuffling walk down the hall was laborious, although Jacob's struggle to get the front door open, while propping Cady up was a close second. The next moments of getting Cady down the walkway and settled into the car felt like hours, although in truth, only minutes had passed.  
It was only when Jacob had leapt into the driver seat and thew the car in reverse that Cady breathed out, "You're going to need a shirt."  
Jacob cursed under his breath and violently shoved the car back into park, the door was open and its driver was down the side walk in a frantic matter of seconds. Cady hollered out the open door loudly.  
  
"Call my Dad!" The Red head tossed her head back against the headrest as the aching pain upped its intensity. She gasped as a flush of warm liquid flooded from her body and saturated the seat beneath her.  
  
"Fuck....." Cady shifted as much as she could, her pajama bottoms clinging to her now soaked legs uncomfortably. Any doubt that she might be in labor was swiftly irraticated.  
  
  
Jacob slipped back into the drivers seat and slammed the door shut. The man, now clad in a shirt, quickly guided the car down the driveway. He looked at Cady, confusion in his eyes with she met his gaze sheepishly.  
  
"I...my water broke, I think. I'm sorry....your car..." Cady bit her lip.  
  
Jacob scoffed, a bark of laughter heavily veiled in exasperation. "You're worried about the state of my car while you're literally giving birth to my child?"  
Cady smiled sheepishly, the gesture of humor dropping seconds later as her body was wracked by a tremor.  
  
Jacob pulled his eyes from Cady and centered his eyes back to the road. The short trek down the gravel driveway jolted the car, despite Jacob's attempts to avoid any ruts and potholes. The man voiced a gentle apology, than thankfully exited the driveway and onto the main road.  
  
  
Cady groaned loudly as yet again, her labor pains peaked to a higher level. Just as she thought she might be catching her breath, her body was wracked again. Jacob reached his hand out and clasped Cady's own in his grip. The Red Head twined her fingers tightly through Jacob's, his touch an anchor in the haze of pain.  
  
Fumbling with his phone, while driving and trying to offer Cady some form of comfort, Jacob dialed the hospital. His clipped tones belied the calm facade he was trying to convey, unsuccessfully.  
  
"My wife is in labor. Yes, we are on our way in now.......about twenty minutes ago. Ok, thank you." Jacob ended the call and tossed the phone in the middle consol of the car. His hand reachig out to Cady once more.  
  
He looked over to her as he drove, his foot pressing the accelerator even farther. Definitely exceeding the legal limit of speed. Cady's brow was now peppered with droplets of sweat. Her red hair clinging to her neck and swell of her chest.  
  
"The doctor will be ready for us, we're almost there. I called your dad, too."  
  
Cady nodded minutely, her lips pressed together tightly. Although the pained cry couldn't be muffled so easily. Taking the silent cue, Jacob floored the gas pedal. The car leaping forward when the surge of extra fuel hit the engine. At that moment, making it to the hospital was the most paramount of objectives to accomplish.

  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
A very rough ten minutes later, and Jacob yanked the steering wheel of the car towards the hospital parking lot. He winced as he heard the concrete speed bump scrape at the metal of the undercarriage of the Chrysler. As he guided the car into the nearest parking slot, Jacob saw Walt Longmire pulling in from the road. The bronco was streaked in dirt and grime, chunks of mud clinging to the tires and dropping from the front grill.  
From what Jacob could gather from his short conversation with Walt. The Sheriff had been on an early morning call to a local farm in a rural area. The moment the phone call from Jacob had arrived, Walt had clampered into his bronco and peeled down the dirt road. Leaving a perplexed Eammon and Ferg to stare after his retreating vehicle.  


  
  
Walt opened the door to his Bronco and was out of the drivers seat faster than a man his size would be thought capable of.  
He was across the parking lot and almost to the car as a pair of nurses helped a gasping Cady into a wheelchair. The big man briefly clapped a hand on Jacob's shoulder, mumbling a few words of greeting, before the two headed after the nurses and into the hospital.  
  
As soon as the group entered the hospital, Cady was processed and quickly wheeled to a vacant room, which had been made ready for her. Jacob called behind her retreating form, reassuring her he would join her.  
  
The local hospital was quiet, although not unusually so. The Branch was a small location, one that catered to mostly local residents, as well as the Cheyenne Reservation. Jacob rapidly filled out paperwork, acutely aware of Walt standing to his side, observing him intently. After turning the forms and files over to the nurse, Jacob turned towards the direction of the room Cady had been taken to. The Native American man looked slightly uncomfortable as he studied Walt in reproach.  
  
  
"You had better get in  
there......Cady needs you." Walt fidgeted with his had, the dust from the morning falling off in a mist.  
  
  
Jacob studied The Sheriff for a few moments, choosing his words thoughtfully. "She needs you too, you know? She'll always need you."  
  
Walt cast his eyes to the ceiling, blinking his eyes rapidly. Jacob averted his gaze to allow the other man to gather his emotions together. Clearing his throat, Walt gestured again to the direction of his daughter.  
"Ya, I'll Be out here when she's ready. Just..uh, just come find me, will ya?"  
  
Jacob's lips twitched, the small smile that escaped full of irony. The smaller man settled his hand on Walt's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Who would have thought this is where we'd be right now huh?"  
  
Walt huffed a deep laugh, his eyes crinkling in disbelieving humor. "If someone had told be two years ago that this would be happening? Id say they're insane."  
  
Jacob shared a humorable look with Walt, before turning and starting down the hall. Almost as an afterthought, the dark haired man turned back to the Sheriff, saying, "The next time I see you, it'll be with your granddaughter."  
Walt only swallowed thickly, and sought out a seat, too overcome at the present moment to form a response. His eyes followed Jacob as he disappeared down the long corridor.  
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  
The sounds of monitors, as well as the soothing voice of a nurse could be discerned even before Jacob reached the birthing room. He gently knocked on the door, before letting himself in. Upon entering, he was met with the view of an already settled Cady, who was currently seated against a mound of supportive pillows.  
  
Jacob quickly made his way to the bed, the short absence from Cady's side more than either wanted to bear. He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head lovingly, gently pushing the sweat covered strands from her face.  
  
"How are you feeling, love?" Jacob purses his lips at Cady's arched brow. "Right, silly question. How are you holding up?"  
  
"The contractions are getting closer together. The nurse is monitoring, although the doctor hasn't been in yet."  
Cady moaned and curled inward, her hand rubbing her stomach in a vain ettempt to lessen the discomfort.  
  
Jacob slipped his hand over hers, Cady curled her fist tightly around his fingers while the contraction worked through her body. The pain past, at least momentarily, Cady asked quickly, "How is my dad?"  
  
Cady laughed weakly, the sound twined with another, louder moan as yet another contraction hit.  
  
Just as Jacob was going to enquire for their doctor, a blonde middle ashes woman filed into the room. She was followed closely by a nurse who carried an extra set of scrubs. The doctor checked the screen intently, before turning to Cady and Jacob; Her gold name plate reading 'Dr. Collins.  
  
"Hi Cady, Jacob. Hard to believe it's time already, isn't it?" The woman busied herself with pulling gloves over her hands.  
  
Cady nodded her agreement, though was cut off by a swifter set of contractions, these more intense than the previous.  
"Mmmm..." the red head grunted as the contraction ended, letting herself settle against the pillows again.  
  
Dr. Collins pulled a stool to the foot of the delivery bed and took a seat. "Alright Cady. Let's take a look and see how you're doing. Jacob, you should change into some scrubs if you want to stay here for the birth." The Doctor turned back to Cady as Jacob scooped the items off the table and left to change.  
  
The examination was brief and thorough, by the time Dr. Collins had completed it, Jacob had let himself back into the the room. He now wore turquoise scrubs, the outfit simple and slightly odd on a man who wore suits most of the time.  
  
  
"Well Cady, I've got some good news, and some slightly not so fun news. Which one are you wanting first?" The Doctor smiled gently to ease the unrest in Cady's features.  
  
  
"Both, either, please...."  
  
Dr. Collins sat back in her chair and worked on removing her gloves. They were discarded into the trash, she reached for another pair, addressing Cady. "The not so fun news is, from the time you're contractions started, to now, you're too far dialated to administer an epidural. It wouldn't even take affect until after the baby is born." Dr. Collins squeezed Cady's knee sympathetically, before continuing. "The good news is that your baby is perfectly positioned and ready to come out. Your little girl knows exactly where she should be."  
  
Cady nodded between a series of contractions. Her limbs tense and tight, before she collapsed back among the damp pillows. Jacob's hand was clamped tightly within her own.  
  
The next hour was spent in a series of painful, uncomfortable contractions. Followed by an exausted grasp at relaxation. Due to the fact that Cady hadn't been induced, the process towards her body preparing to deliver was noticeably swift in coming. Dr. Collins coached Cady through the now nearly constant contractions. While Jacob murmured a stream of encouragement and gentle praise. Eventually, the Doctor had Cady seated firmly against the nest of pillows, and had folded the hospital cloth up over her knees.  
  
  
"Ok Cady, you're almost 10 centimeters dilated now. It's going to be time to push here really soon, ok?"  
  
Cady nodded hastily, her head moving in a series of jerks coupled with a grimace of pain.  
  
  
"Ok Dad, are you ready for this?" Collins looked at Jacob with a heavy amount of humor veiling her eyes.  
  
"More than anything in my entire life." The man rubbed his hand over Cady's back, as she hunched forward from the pillows with a hoarse Groan. He braced himself as she curled inward with a cry from between clenched teeth.  
  
"Alright, ready or not, here she comes. That pushing is going to be starting right ablout now, ok Cady?"  
  
Between gasps for air and cries forced from her body, Cady let herself fall back against The pillows. Her rest was short lived, though, as the need to push became more and more urgent.  
  
Dr Collins indicated to Jacob to come around to her position between Cady's legs. The man gently extracted himself after kissing the crown of her head.  
  
  
"Alright Jacob, it's time, so go ahead and hold one of Cady's legs up, like that. This will help brace her and give her some leverage."  
  
Jacob did as he was instructed, still astounded that the moment of his child's birth was upon them. He braced himself against the foot of the bed as Dr. Collins instructed Cady to push.  
  
"ahhh-God..." Cady gasped as the push left her winded and lightheaded. The reprieve short lived as she seized up again in another intense expulsion, her breath coming rapidly.  
  
The doctor steadier her right leg, while Jacob saw to the left. The much needed leaverage was the added stabilization needed for Cady to push. The Doctor added encouragement and advice, her professional manner doing as least a small comfort for the birthing woman.  
  
Cady sobbed as she jerked forward in an intense, deep body push. Her hand flying out to grip Hacob's forearm tightly, her nails scrabbling for purchase through the haze of pain. Jacob's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throats as he saw a black head of hair crown from Cady's body.  
  
  
"Oh my god, she has black hair, Cady! I can see her head!" The man's voice broke, his grip on Cady's leg trembling with emotion.  
  
  
"You hear that, Cady? Your baby is almost here! Just a few more pushes from you and the worst will be over."  
  
Minutes passed, although to Cady the time seemed that much longer. The woman fell back against the pillows after the latest and most painful push, her red hair now drenched in sweat and sticking to her skin.  
  
"A couple more times Cady and you should be done. Let's make it count!"  
  
Cady struggled to catch her breath, leaning forward and gripping Jacob's arm yet again. She screamed hoarsely as she bore down, pushing with the remains strength she still had. She felt the pressure and painful stretch as the baby's head and shoulders passed from her body.  
  
"One more Cady! Just one more." Dr. Collins repositioned her grip on Cady's leg, seconds later the Red head forced her exausted and battered body to push one last time.  
  
  
"God...come on baby! Come on out." The final push was a momentous mod to. The effort exprelling the slick infant out of Cady's body and into the Doctor's waiting hands. Cady fell back into the now soaked fabrics and pillows, her breath ragged and halting.  
  
  
Dr Collins gently moved the baby girl to the cleaning station and proceeded to wipe her down, removing liquids and blood. A few seconds later, and a high pitched cry filled the room, the wails of a newborn infant shocked by the now new surroundings. Cleaned and swaddled, the Doctor turned towards Cady and Jacob, the newborn nestled safely in her grip.  
  
"Congratulations you two. You have a lovely and healthy baby girl."  
Collins leaned forward and gently settled the newborn in Jacob's arms, the man appeared stunned and at a loss for words.  
  
Jacob same around to the front of the bed, his eyes never leaving the tiny scrunched up face that he was fixated on. Sore and in pain, but compelled to lay eyes on her child, Cady forced herself to a propped up position. Her eyes followed Jacob as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Cady and reverently lowered the newborn into her waiting arms.  
Her eyes were closed tightly, and her tiny rosebud mouth worked open and closed several times. The movement new and foreign compared to life in the womb. Her head was graced with a perfect thatch of ink black hair, along with a slightly golden hue to her skin. Jacob noticed with joy that a smattering of freckles peppered her cheeks and dainty, unturned nose.  
  
  
"She's wonderful, she's absolutely perfect." Cady kisses her baby's head, the skin soft and downy under her lips. A tiny yawn escaped the delicate pink mouth, the birth as exhausting and trying for the baby as it was the mother.  
  
"Thank you Cady, she's perfect. Absolutely beautiful." Jacob and Cady shared a tired kiss, their forehead leaning against one another, basking in the joy of the moment.  
  
  
"Have you given much thought to a name yet?" Doctor Collins looked between the two curiously.  
  
"We have, actually. Vivian is her name, Vivian Martha Nighthorse."  
The search for a name had been easier that they both thought it would be. Each party knowing that Cady's mother would be honored in the naming.  
  
The doctor nodded and made her way to stand up. "It's a lovely name. I'll have a nurse fill out a birth certificate for you. And in the mean time, I'll inform your family that they can come in and see her, if you like?"   
  
  
"Please, thank you Dr. Collins." Cady pulled her eyes away from Vivian just long enough to address the doctor, before refocusing them on the baby in her arms."   
  
"It was my pleasure Cady, and Jacob.....by the way....most men pass out in the birthing room." The Doctor walked out with a laugh on her heels.   
  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••   
  
  
Time passed unheeded by both Cady and Jacob. Both parents completely engrossed in the tiny movements of their baby girl. The crinkling of her brow, the pursing of her lips, the way her delicate tiny fingers seemed to grasp at nothing.   
  
Neither were focused enough to notice the quiet opening of the door, although as Walt Longmire shuffled through the archway as unobtrusively as he could, Cady looked up at her approaching father. The large man's eyes flicked towards the swaddled babe in her mother's arms, shuffling from foot to foot, clearly unable to stand still.   
  
"Would you like to hold her, Dad?" Cady carefully transferred The Baby to Jacob's arms, the man holding her like a priceless and irreplaceable treasure.   
  
"Yes! Uh, yes I would....if that's ok.....?" Jacob looked at Walt as he stood from his place on the bed, taking in the Sheriff's giddy stance and wide eyes. As he arrived at the larger man's side, he Gently moved the tiny baby into Walt's waiting arms. He stepped back to allow the man some space, although unable to completely turn off the protective instinct that lay right beneath the surface.   
  
"We named her Vivian, it means Full of Life. Vivian Martha Nighthorse." Jacob itches to return his newborn to his and Cady's arms, but allowed Walt his time with his granddaughter.   
  
"Vivian....Vivian Martha...she may be the most perfect baby I've ever seen." The sheriff's voice fractured slightly, his gaze never leaving the little face.   
  
Jacob sat next to Cady, who leaned and rested her head against the man's shoulder. Perfect.....That she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the moment that we all waited for! The baby!:) nothing really like a baby's birth to brig people together. 
> 
> Pertaining to Jacob calling Cady his wife, I realize that Cady and Jacob are engaged and not married yet, but almost! And girlfriend seems juvenile and childish. 
> 
> I intend on write one or two more chapters, for weddings and closing up with story. 
> 
> Henry and Vic will also be meeting baby Vivian in the next chapter. But I wanted this to be about Walt, Jacob and Cady. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all may want for the last few chapters:)


	21. Authors note:

Hey all, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, not without due reason, though.   
Blessshea has encouraged me to share, her willingness to put to page unfortunate and terrible news. (So thank you to her!) 

My brother Tom was killed a little over 5 weeks ago, and while I have been gone longer than that, it's prevented me from continuing to write and post. This has been on the tail of my nephew, so enormous grief in too short of time. Right now I've been trying to just function, and even that is hard some days. 

I end this by saying that I wish the best for all of my fellow readers and writers. Whatever hardships way be burdening you, I hope for the best for all of you.


End file.
